Saving Freedom
by StoryRain
Summary: I don't own the anime/manga Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

**My first chapter of Saving Freedom ^^ I really love this pairing and I know a lot others do too and I'm glad. Here is my support! I do not own the anime/manga Attack on Titan or otherwise known as Shigenki no Kyojin, or its characters.**

* * *

"Someday..I am going to die, and that someday is pretty soon...

"What is peace...?

I know of people...people named Connie, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Eren, and others...and others who had names, but no longer exist...

I don't like this feeling, that any one of us will soon seize to exist...even me...

Chapter 1 The Chase

I can't get away! I can't get away! This titan is catching up to me and I'm getting so tired. I'm on ground..how unlucky of me. This one crawls fast and as I turn to look at it, it's creepy eyes gorge at me savagely as well as it's wide opened mouth, intending to swallow me whole. I face away with worry and tears in my eyes, desperate to get away..I don't want to die yet...

Loud rustles come from the trees above me and a slash of flesh had been heard from behind, a large thud, skidding across the dirt. I continued to run and looked behind me, the titan had been dead, and only then I stopped. Still with my head turned looking at it, standing there.

A man lands in front in a bow. It's silent now, only the lowly gasps of my breath remain and my eyes are on him. He looks up at me, being twenty feet away. I turn my whole body with tears about to stream down my face. I ran to him, gripping his chest and I screamed my loudest. "Captain Leeeeviiiiiiiii! Thank you! Thank you!" I began sobbing. "Stop it..." He groaned. I fell to his feet and bowed. "No really!You saved me!" I hiccup through sobs. I look up at him and he gives me this blank stare. Kinda left me in silence...

He slips out something from his pocket and tosses it down at me. I captured it with both hands. It was bread. "Breeeeeeead!" I chow on it. He went passed me and begins to walk away. I quickly noticed and began to feel despair. "What!? Don't leave me!" I shouted as I stood up. "Shut up and eat your bread." I wiped my tears and shoved it in my mouth and quickly ran to his side.

I took the bread out of my mouth again. "You don't understand! I was scared! And ran out of gas and couldn't get into the trees again!" He stops and to my surprise, he tousled my hair and looked straight at me. "I'm not leaving you, I'm taking you back to your friends." He turns again with a pat to my head and walks forward. I'm standing there like a dummy, but I feel warm inside..by his kindness and the sound of being with Mikasa and the others again. I mellow out and giggle deeply. "Sasha!" He snapped me out of it. "Okay, okay!" I respond and start walking with him again.

"They're worried about you." He tells me. My eyes widened. They are? I felt guilt, I have to get to them right away and let them know I am okay. I lower my head in sadness. "It won't be before long until they know I'm safe. Before any titans come again, we must hurry." He nods at me. He wouldn't be able to carry me though, he won't be able to use his 3D maneuver gear by holding onto me, unless I hold onto him...

"You don't suppose you could carry me there do you?!" I look at him wistfully. "Are you insane?" He looks back at me creeped out. "I don't want any chances of a titan coming for us again, I could grip onto you while you use your 3D maneuver gear." I smile with puppy dog eyes. Again, Levi just stares at me like he hadn't a soul. "Fine..just hold on tightly." But before I could grab onto him, he grabbed onto me and threw me over his chest and I quickly reacted, holding tightly around his neck.

We had already been zipping through the trees, heading towards the walls. I look behind and see how fast we're going. It made me feel excited. "Yahoooo!" I almost lost grip, because I was feeling light as a feather. I slid to the side a little. "Sasha!" He growled irritatedly. "Okay!" I giggled happily and grip on tight again

If it were any other ordinary person, they would have laughed too, only because they were human and a fool, just as I was, but Levi, Levi isn't normal! I just realized my bread was hanging off my tooth, I must have looked like a fool... I use my tongue to try slip it back in my mouth, but it instantly falls out and plummets to the ground, and I gave out a dreaded scream. "Shut up Sasha, we'll have more." And I did, I did immediately shut up. But that's why I like Levi so much, he puts up with me, and no matter how much I whine, he had always motivated me and he has quite a way of doing it too..."

"Uh Captain Levi?..." I thought I might talk to him, we still some miles to go. "Hmm?" He hums. "Why do you have dirt marks on your forehead?" He stops. "Ick!" He starts scratching at his forehead, while I'm just hanging on him laughing my head off. "No, no! I was joking." He sighs and gets moving on again. "You know Sasha, I'll always not take you lightly." I smile softly. "But then again I could always kill you..." "Waaaaaaaah?!"

I hear a soft, deep chuckle from him. "No...I couldn't do that, you know that." Noooo, I don't know that, I think he's highly capable of murdering obnoxious Cadets! "O-ok..." I must have sounded serious and unsure about that notion. He looks at me. "You're right I could, but I wouldn't and never will." Uuuuh I knew it, that didn't make feel any easier about this, but I decided to laugh and he gives me a misunderstanding look. "Ah haaaa, I guess not Captain." I give him a smile, but he hadn't smiled back, but fortunately, he gave a soften look on his face, close enough to a smile. It was good enough...

I decided to let him focus on what is important, getting passed all these trees and keeping track of fuel in his trough. So I said nothing, just hung off him and let my hair fondle around my skin. But I was completely bored and my eyes had burned in a sensation, might have been weary and tired. I also just stared at him, he wasn't in a sweat, just with his forehead creased, with slight heavy breathing. It was odd, that by now he shouldn't look to be in that state, made me question his stamina or...was it rather my weight weighing him down, hence I still wore 3D maneuver.

Might as well find out myself, so I asked "Am I heavy Captain?" His narrow eyes blink, continuing to look forward and not at me. "No." He takes a deep breath. He looked to be more concentrated now, reason being he stopped with the panting and his face didn't appear to be tensed. Obviously he knew, that I knew, that he was beginning to be weary, though I worried because he was, weary..

Again I found myself just starring at him, I think in a case of admiration. Did I? Did I have any sense of fascination towards Lance Corporal Levi? Even if that's true, who wouldn't? He saved people on a whim, many witnessed and I'm certain many owed a great deal of gratitude to him, children and woman of all sorts. I would understand, recently he had saved me from something what could have been fatal to me...that was the situation now

Prior to the starring, I began to just dream at him and be in disbelief that I was peering at something discreetly beautiful. God I was a fool, how did I get myself in this situation? I must admit, I haven't felt adulation towards him before, not until now...I didn't want to keep my eyes on him anymore, so I just pressed my face against his chest, he didn't react as I did, guess he didn't mind. But then out of the ordinary, he had patted my head with his hand. I looked up at him stunned. Still eyes ahead he was. But I smiled in leisure, feeling cared for by the pat to my head. I really didn't want this traveling to end...


	2. Chapter 2: Succession Celebration

**Chapter 2 Succession Celebration, Fight titans no more?**

We have been at the end line of the forest. We stood on branches looking to the distance, there we saw the Walls that confined Maria. I turned my eyes at him. "I feel stuck." I said, feeling worried. Only reason why I said that was because walking to the wall would be suicide, who knows when a titan will smell you, and we hadn't a horse to outrun them. "Don't be." He said assuredly. I was surprised. "Why?" I wondered. He points down. I had looked to where he notioned and there three horses were tied to a couple of tree trunks on the surface bellow. "Ah!" I felt relieved, but then again I was cautious. Surveying about left and right of the fields, up and down along the walls, no sign of Titans. "Yahooooo!" I zipped down with my gear without need of any gas and landed alright near the horses, and Levi had came down on after me.

I smiled as I untied the reins on one and mounted it, then stroking its face. I looked at Levi, expecting him to take the other two. He nods to me after mounting his and jolted off and I after him. The steeds galloped, everything felt peachey after that. My stomach growled, and soon, we would be inside Wall Rose, which was our main area.

We'd reach the entrance of Wall Maria, no titans were met. The Garrison had witnessed and signaled to let us in. The gate had opened and the two of us had entered. A cadet from the Survey corps had approached us and walked alongside Levi, I just looked at him. "Ah you found Braus." He had said. "Yes, why was she left behind?" Levi asked. "Uhh..." The cadet hesitated..."We were certain she made it along with the others, but we noticed she was no where to be found, we heard you were out there looking for her." Levi was in the forest because he was looking for me? That could explain why he had bread. And no...me not making it back with others was my fault, I wasted my gas escaping the titan and I couldn't get back with the others as soon as possible. Levi said nothing and continued forward and the cadet had wondered else where.

It was incredible, by the sounds of it, everyone who had went to the forest to drop the numbers of titans, all came home safely, that's a first! That made me feel less stressed in life, I was relieved and happy to be able to see the same faces again. But I...but I was the last one, last one in the forest, but, rather me than anyone else, I would be worried sick if anyone else, so I'm glad it was me and best of all, I survived that trial. Still, I wanted to see with my own eyes, once when I get into Wall Rose and see Mikasa, I'll ask her myself if everyone had survived...I wanted to believe it was true, more than I had already.

As we trailed by the village, children were smiling at the two of us and the rest of the people looked to be rested and assured, also having relieved smiles. So...could it be true then?...Everyone had survived and the re-popularized Maria witnessed their return and now ours, which had been the very rest. I then heard a woman cry out. "Oh Corporal Levi! You brought the cadet back!" And then a male. "You're a hero Corporal!" "The cadet" I thought. Singular and no more than that, made me believe everyone survived even more. I looked at the back of Levi's head, him being in front of me, he was very well on my mind. They knew he had went back into the forest to retrieve me? Of course that information was given to them by fellow cadets...but he made that decision to come find me. I smiled solely to myself. He had come for me, and because of him, I was able to live another day...I hoped something though, I hoped that this wouldn't be our relationship, me being his tail, just because I felt gratitude towards him. No, not at all, if anything, there could have been possibly more...

The gate to Rose had opened, and that too we had passed. Finally at the stalls outside of our facility, the horses were put to their time off and I had been inside the cabin, awaiting my friends to greet me. Levi had went elsewhere, leaving me to it, to where, I don't know... Then Mikasa appeared, her pretty, familiar face brought tears to my eyes. "Sasha!" She cried out and wrapped her arms around me so tight, I swear that could have been her full strength. I didn't mind, but held on back as I felt heated tears stream down my face and trickled inside Mikasa's hair, so I pulled back so no more of my tears would soak in her hair, though I didn't let go of her. I looked at her, and she looked back very emotionally. "I'm safe now." I gave a strong smile for her. She half cries and laughs, with a rather large smile. "Ah ha..I know! Welcome home." she pressed against me again and pulled back to look at me another time. I smile again. "Thank you Mikasa, tell me, is...did everyone survive? All of us who went on the mission?" I asked and wanted to know well, especially from her, the one who tells me the living truth.

She stared at me with her jaw hung loose, then closed it with a nod. "Yes! Sasha! None of us died!" She hugged onto me again. I hugged back and laughed. "I'm so happy!" I smiled and she looked at me smiling, both of us with glossy eyes and sniffles. I couldn't believe it! Our first victory! And that titan Levi killed, could have been the last of them from miles. I was in great joy, in a feeling I thought I'd never feel...like peace. I saw multiple figures appear out of the doorway behind Mikasa. It was Jean, Eren, Armin, and Connie. Jean grinned while Armin looked at me amazed. "Well well you're a live" Jean nudged my shoulder friendly and I returned a smile. Armin gave me a hug and with a shout! "Sasha!" Connie looked to us and Eren put a hand on my shoulder. "So what happened?! We were all so worried!" Connie stated. "Yeaah...we couldn't find you." Eren tucked his lips back with an eager look of guilt. I then noticed Levi leaning in the doorway to the dining room, starring across at me. I kept a look at him. "Well guys..." I began. "Captain was so awesome! You should have seen him! He took on an aberrant while it was in full speed, attacking me! He totally saved me!" My friends seemed amazed. Sure...the way I described this was a bit childish of me, and I know Levi noticed this too. I see him close his eyes and, from what it appears to be a smile on his face. I smile softly to myself, being the only one able to see that.

"No way! That sounds so dangerous!" Connie said. "Captain Levi..." Said Armin. Then they all turned to look at him, they noticed that he had been in the dining room's doorway. "You're incredible Captain!" Armin stated while the others smiled. "We're very thankful for your saving our comrade." Said Eren. They had cheered his name, and I felt happy. Levi stayed in place with his arms folded across his chest and peered at them, then with a soft chuckle.

At evening, my friends and I prepared a feast for two hours, which was meant as a welcome home celebration for each team who made if back today! Which was everybody! And of course they had problems with me in the kitchen, I wanted a little appetizer and kept snatching chopped vegetables. I had wore my white shoulder-less dress with a black corset, my choco hair still been up. I didn't see Levi in the dining hall what so ever... Connie interrupted my faint thoughts with an arm around me. He had a keg in his hand and wore his casual clothing as well. "Hyeh hyeh, never had so much fun like this in awhile!" He laughed. I giggled at him, for he sounded like such an idiot. "Hyah ha ha! Connie too much red wine I see?" I laughed. "Ehh? Nooo..." He slurred his words and hiccuped. I laughed harder now, such a child he was, he shouldn't be drinking this stuff anyways.

Mikasa appears at my side, she wore a pretty pale violet dress. Of course with a white sweater and her signature scarf. She told me once where she got that scarf from..."Sasha, good evening, how are you feeling?" She asked sweetly. I gave a big smile and giggled, intertwining my hands together. "Ah, Mikasa, I'm fine, great after all the trouble I've been through today." I say. "Ah..." She looked both relieved and sad. "Good! That's great! I'm happy." She said. "And you?" I gave her a worried look. "Well uh...recovering now, haha! I got sick worrying for you, but now that I know you're fine, I'm back to normal again." I chuckle feeling touched that she got that worried for me and also a great sense of guilt. I gave her a hug and she returned it. We went to a table where our friends had been sat. Connie had been going on about how he recently fended off a 3 meter titan. "Give it up Connie, it doesn't sound interesting." Ymir chuckled. "Aw, but come on?" Connie whined in disappointment. Hearing Ymir say that made me feel uneasy, I myself actually faced a 3 meter titan and honestly, that was a pretty intense position to be in. Everyone laughed as I patted his back and sat down beside him just as Mikasa did. Connie then settled himself down, then Jean noggied him and of course, we had laughed. It was so sensational to see a hall full of the same cadets who left out this morning. I was incredulously happy.

Mikasa leaned into my ear and whispered. "What's up with the tension between you and Captain Levi?" She asked. My heart jolted and everyone was too busy celebrating to notice this conversation. "Wh-what do you mean?" I really didn't know, but I do know that I do feel a phenomena between me and Levi, but when did Mikasa notice? "Hey don't kid with me, I saw you smile at him." She stated with a grin. Oh she saw that...and not that he smiled also...good, that smile was meant for me. "Eh heh...I don't know how to explain Mikasa, but who at ever you're thinking, you're probably right." I tell her shyly. She gives me this risen brow smile. "Sasha, your happiness brings me great warmth to my heart, even more better that its the great Levi." She laughs and I blush. I do, have a bit of affection with Levi, I'm excited with my feelings too. "Thank you so much Mikasa." I giggle softly and she smiles happily.

Villagers came into our dining hall, they were courted with Captain Levi. I saw many villagers being greeted by other cadets, perhaps they know who some villagers were, by the looks of it, it appeared that it was going to be a party indeed? They brought instruments and pastry baskets for the cadets and also candles. The villagers began to play beautiful folk music.

I looked to Mikasa and she had smiled, then held her hand out, offering it to me, I gave a smile back and took and she had lifted me of my seat and let me to a spot to dance. We joined both of our hands and spun around and giggled, sometimes twirling one another. I had seen Ymir and Christa dancing together and many others as well. Nothing better than dancing with your best friend on this glorious night of survivalists.

It was extremely fun, and despite my hands being joined with Mikasa's, I always found myself looking at Lance Corporal .Levi's way constantly, who had been at a dining table with Sir Erwin, watching the villagers perform and the dancers, and I hoped to God he hadn't noticed me. Suddenly Mikasa turned me the other way, away from Levi's table and swayed with me. My best friend looked so beautiful. She stopped and looked behind me. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to see what she had been looking at. It had been Levi! Standing a tad too close to me, by two inches away. Him and Mikasa gave each other polite nods, which was odd because normally got along, got along as I would say. "May I dance with Lady Braus?" He asks of Mikasa. Such and odd language to be spoken by him, I thought. "Of course." Mikasa answered. I looked at her in despair and she had given my hand to Levi, and I looked down to our hands as he grabbed and held it tight. I felt my whole face burn and my heart pumping so fast, like I ran up and down three flights of stairs. I loved being by Levi, believe me, but I kind of didn't want Mikasa to go. She smiled and walked off to Eren, I felt helpless. He then held my hand up and he...put his other on my hip and swayed me side to side. My heart was stinging now and my throat was scratchy like I had spent a night out into the cold. I was freaking out. "How are you feeling?" He looked directly into me with narrow eyes. I blushed. "I'm well thank you very much." He twirls me and holds onto my hip again. "That encounter with the titan must have wearied you." I gulped. His face was generously beautiful and it was making me uneasy, delightfully uneasy..."I...I'm absolutely fine now, you see...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be" He gives me a comforting nod. "About that, the titan I had killed, just may be the last titan from miles from here. We may not go into the fields and forests for quite awhile." I smile. I wanted to tell him how I felt about it..."It feels like...peace for once." I said. He pursed his lips, but he told me nothing. It made me a little curious and maybe I had been wrong...wrong about that peace, peace may not be existent just yet. But I didn't want to quarrel with him, no, that would make me very uneasy and I'd be looked upon by the cadets and guests as a fool, if I spoke out at Levi. Levi knows not to be a fool and get too much of his hopes up. I think that thought occurred to him any how.

I smile nicely. "Tonight we do celebrate, all our teams made it home tonight. Look" I point over to the dancing mixture of villagers and soldiers. Levi peers over his shoulders. "They're dancing with family members and see the large smiles on their faces? Doesn't that look like peace to you?" I ask. He turns his head back at me with his head down and his eyes closed shut. "Perhaps you are right Braus." Sounded quite agreeable. But I heard of Levi, people say he doesn't keep his mouth shut to the cold truth, but maybe, I thought, but maybe he can to a paranoid girl like me who makes notions about peace, he may just be keeping my mind at ease. I thought I should break the heavy tension. "Although Captain...we can't keep our eyes closed to the things we fear, us however, have to fight for survival. And that is exactly what we did tonight. We can't help from being killed...but please, I never felt so happy, of seeing everyone alive after a quest, I'd like to always keep it like that, no one dying anymore. Fighting for each others lives is all we could do..." I smile. He chuckles very softly, then pats my head. "We do what me must, but silly, just celebrate." My eyes widen with such happiness. "Yes Captain" I shout and he twirls me around again. I hadn't realize through all that talking, he had been swaying me the entire time. But then I always worry about the next time when titans come..."Captain...what if more titans come, by tomorrow morning?" I kept bringing the mood down, because my mind wasn't at rest, I wanted answers until it lead to my leisure, or just make the pressure worse, but if anyone could give me answers, it would be the captain. He shakes his head at me. I had fifty cadets surveying across the outer walls for days, they sent word, saying there hadn't been titans within miles. And if they were to come, they couldn't get within the walls, not with either the colossal titan nor the armored titan. They two escaped and won't be attacking anytime soon." I just let my mouth hang loose and nod. Maybe there's nothing to worry about...I mean, titans alone can't get within the walls so if-"Saaaaasha! Why aren't you woozy yet?!" I hear Connie obnoxiously yell at me. Me and Levi looked towards him and he had collapsed on the floor and I see Eren and Jean helping him up. I smile, what a fool he is. Then my eyes turn to Levi, who had been still watching the scene. I wondered why he talked to me, I obviously knew he'd still show up to this gathering, but still, he is spending the whole thing with me...well...he put up with me before and he had plenty of conversations with me. So why wouldn't he not speak to me now? There's something I needed to know though, something Levi could tell me, something to give me hope and support me to continue what we've been doing, saving humanity. "Captain" He looks at me. "I don't want to ever have to fight a titan again, long after years, I know that there will be a time where I'd have to fight them again, but years after, I don't want to have to fight them again." I shiver "And to witness someone who had been right beside me then gone just like that, before my very eyes, I can't change my fearful ways, I don't want to have to see another disappear, knowing just moments ago that they were just right beside me." I bow my head, thinking that was too deep to say that to someone who just recently started to put up with me, but if anyone, I would want Levi to comment on that. I wait for him to say something. "Sasha, right now, you don't think about this." Before I could sink that in he twirls me and dunks me below, he looks sincerely in my eyes that I somehow understand "I won't disappear by tomorrow, you'll understand what you're feeling exactly in the far future." He stands me up straight. "Just be brave." As the song stopped, he let go of me, but taking my hand and kissing the back of it. He nods to me "Enjoy the rest of your night, I must head back to my quarters." He says. I suppose he was tired, I could tell by how he dragged his voice, something weak about it. Certainly giving off a tired notion. He turned his back to me and continues to leave, I'm just lifting my hand to my heart, with it pumping fast. My face was blushed and I felt mesmerized. "Good night Captain." I said and he stops in his tracks and continues again as in a reactant to my words. I smile softly to myself as I see him leave.

Unexpectedly I feel a tug at my hand, just as I was about to daydream. I then felt myself placed beside Mikasa, she had pulled me down beside her. "Where's your appetite Sasha?!" She shoved a whole loaf of bread in my mouth. Eren and Armin had been there as well and they had laughed at the sight. I choked slightly and pulled the loaf out of my mouth and giggled. I lifted the bread up for her to see and shove it in my mouth, taking continuous bites until it was gone within fifteen seconds. I smile at her. I hear her scoff, then into a giggle. I laugh as well, and so did Eren and Armin. "There's the Sasha we know." Armin joked, his voice always sounded so sweet. Eren smiled. "Come sit with us for awhile Sasha." I felt intrigued by his offer, I'm sitting across the main protagonist...the titan...a valuable, good titan, but he was a friend and I'm happy by his asking and I knew Armin and Mikasa thought likely, by their smiles they had when Eren asked. I smile. "Yes of course." Mikasa nudges my arm. "Yeah, after we saw you dancing with the Corporal for like ever." Mikasa laughed. "Yeah we all watched after in awhile if you didn't notice, heh heh we were all shocked and Ymir was very impressed, she kept commenting on how unbelievable it was to see you two together." Eren said. "Mhm, how unbelievably how you two look as a couple." Armin gave off a cute little laugh. I felt my face boil up. "A-ar-ar-ar" I stuttered. Again they laugh at me and I smiled, it felt good, this is where I belonged, with them, with smiles, and with laughter. Then I realized, something way more beyond these walls, that within their reach, I was safe and sound. Levi had been the light of it all.

I stretch and yawn. "Well guys, I might as well go home and."I said with my arm stretched over at the back of my head. "Aww.." Eren says lightly. "Well of course Sasha" Mikasa said. "You do look tired." Armin stated. "The rest of us may be going to sleep as well." Mikasa said. I look about the dining hall, I hadn't realized that some of the cadets had went home, as well as some of the villagers. Connie and Jean were still drinking. Ymir and Christa might have went home as well, since they were no where in sight. I then nod to them with a smile and stood up. "I'm very tired, and...I'm flabbergasted that every single one of us made it out alive today." They stare up with me and smile. I smile to, and clench my fist and raised it up. "To our victory!" They raised there's as well. Then I solute, they follow up. Out of all of them, Eren had the most determined and honored smile of them all. I smile and nod, resting my arms at my side. I take Mikasa's hand and lift her up to give me a hug goodnight. I hold on tight and whisper quiet enough for her to hear. "Survival is a great gift my sister." She pulls back and sniffles. "A treasure indeed." She smiles. I wave to Armin and Eren. "Good night, sleep well." I look at Mikasa then turn for the door, and I was out of the dining hall and into the breezy cool starry thin little dress was fine in the cool air, I needed it however, being in the body heat for so long. I walked down the street a few steps and stood in front of a tree, gazing at the stars. Gleamed and tinkled they had, they never meant too much to me, but beauty and a symbol that it was a fine night.

I then hear the scraping of a shoe against the stone pavement, I look to the left of me and see Lance Corporal Levi. My heart took a jolt because he had appeared so suddenly, I didn't speak, but see him. He stood by my side."I couldn't sleep." Were his only words and he joined me, looking upon the stars. He folds his arms across his chest and stood straight...stood beside me. I kept my eyes on him as he had his chin lifted up, peering into the dark sky. "You hadn't made it home?" Was all I could think of asking, or rather just something to say. He looks down to me. "No, I made it home, then you came to mind, so I came back to check up on you." I had blushed, for me? He sure was brutally honest. My heart had been felt and touched at the sound of being thought of, it excited me, especially from a very important person. "That's very kind of you Captain, I am doing well, just tired." I said. He stayed silent for a moment. "You know, you can call me Levi." He then spoke. I just nod a moment later. "Yes! Levi..." I smile softly. He looks back at me and smiles lightly which would be hardly noticeable. "Tired are you?" He asks. "Yes, but I had a good time with my friends" He nods. "Delighted to hear, always value those moments Sasha, and treasure them as long as you live." Wow...the sensitive things he could say are quite surprising, but he was right, I must hold on to the moments I have with loved ones..."Nothing is assigned for tomorrow, you have the day off." He then turns back to leave. I felt a little sadness that he would be going. He then stopped. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Enjoy your night well Braus, I may set another occasion at the hall so you may enjoy more freedom with your friends." He continues onward. Freedom...I thought about that word for a second...I knew it couldn't have been true, but maybe for now, it was actually all over...for now, I'd like to hear Sir Erwin say it himself. I look up at the stars. Some night this was...very different, and also very excitable...I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Hallelujah House

**Chapter 3 Hallelujah House**

The sun beamed down on my face and drenched me with warmth. It came from the window of my bedroom that I always leave open, mainly because I'm not satisfied with room temperatures, but rather the atmosphere left being cool and breezy. Such a luxurious way to wake up, with the birds singing in the half light and I stretch at leisure, having no duties today and...corporal had been very well on my mind...I could only hope I'll see him again today...

I slip out of bed and pull my frilly white nightgown down to my ankles, it had slipped up to my knees while sleeping in the blankets. I lived in an average three story house, I had a basement, which I slept in. My family lived elsewhere, farther off where the forests and mountains were within Wall Rose, I live here because I have to be closer to work.

I step in front of my mirror, taking my brush and start stroking up my hair and into a ponytail. Then I went upstairs where I could get some breakfast. I'm not much of a baker, but I do bake my own blueberry muffins and loaves of bread, and that's what I normally ate for breakfast, but not always.

The way my living room and kitchen looked put together satisfied me, I liked it, so homely fit for me. I then sit at my table with a blue berry muffin and, a warm glass of milk, and melted butter on a slice of bread. As I ate, I stared at the daisies that had been held in a bunch of a clear glass vase. I picked these three days ago and they still look lively. But I would have to replace them soon, like I always do, and in my kitchen window, I kept a single purple violet.I'm a fast eater and I had finished everything within fifteen minutes. I wanted to go so see Mikasa and the others this morning, I was still in my gown, I would have to go back downstairs and put my white dress and my corset on. So I went down into my bedroom and opened my drawer, getting out the clothing I decided to wear, my white dress and a corset. I slipped them on, the sleeves hugged tight around just longer than my elbows, rimmed with simple ruffles and shoulder-less, also being rimmed with ruffles. The corset had thick straps and hugged around my waist and covered my abdomen under my chest. This had been the same dress and corset I wore last night at the hall. I was ready to head on out, all I had to do was to slip on my brown leather boots, that had been laced all the way up. They looked alright...

It was brighter outside now and the streets had been busy, with healthy looking people, and I heard lots of laughter and seen people smiling. Is this..is this the work of the survey corps? Well, it was honorable, this is the reason I fight titans, so I can see this, what true harmony is, a life without fear and anguish, where stress had disappeared, I hoped with all my being, that this wasn't a delusion and that this sight would stay continuous. "Miss Braus?" I then hear a man's voice call out to me. He appeared to me at the right of me. "This is from corporal Levi." He says as he hands me a red sealed envelope. I look down at it and took it. "Thank you." I said and he gave me a nod and went about his own way. That was a Garrison who just spoke to me just then, I look back at the letter. C-captain sent this to me...I wonder what this is all about, considering the seal, which only meant given news to a Scout, which is what I am. I sat down on a bench nearest to me, I cracked the wax seal off and flipped it open, it read:

"Sasha Braus:

My colleagues and I had surveyed the outside walls hours last night and we indicate that there won't be any titan activity within months. Please we would like it if you were to inform your teammates and rest at your leisure, how ever there will be drills every Wednesday. Any day else, cadets will have days off. We'll still survey the outer walls each day in case. Thank you.

-Lance Corporal Levi

-General Erwin

"This was excellent news, let's just hope that the feedback we're getting will remain continuous. I get a good feeling that Levi trusts me, I'm glad, but now I must inform everyone else about the notice portrayed in this letter. Luckily that drill wasn't today, it's Friday. Besides, general Keith likes to push me harder because of that mishap when we first met, but I know that he cares greatly for me as his student, as well as everyone if I passed by any members of the survey corps, I'll tell them what Levi wrote to me. Also I have to get to Mikasa's house, which is two streets from the left of my house. I slid the envelope under my corset for safe keeping.

As I made my way there, I met a few cadets and told them about the good news and our orders, each of them was delighted to hear of it and had relaxed expressions on their faces, I smiled at each one as they did.

I had made it to Mikasa and Eren's home. I knocked at the front door and not a moment later, Eren had opened the door. "Good morning Sasha!" He gave a large smile. "Good morning." I say sweetly. "Come to visit?" "Yes I have." "Great come in." He steps aside as I walk in, I notice Jean, Mikasa, Connie, and Armin had been here, well Armin lived along with Eren and Mikasa after all. They greet me all at once and I wave as I say hello. "Sasha, we were hoping you would come" Armin said smiling sweetly to me "Oh really?" I blinked, but happy to hear that.

I sat next to Connie on the couch. "Yes, we were all planning to just sit around the house and relax for the day. It'll be a lot of fun with our friends here to tell stories and joke about." Mikasa said. I nod with a smile. "Ah, I'll join then, will Ymir and Christa be making it today?" I asked. "They're on their way in a bit, just spoke to them before I had gotten here." Jean tells me. This is great, with Ymir and Christa being here, our family will be complete, despite Levi, Hanji, and Erwin, they were our friends, but they weren't teenagers.

I then turned my tension to Connie and push him hard enough to get knocked into Jean's left arm. "Heeeey, you're alright!" Considering how much the kid had drank last night. "Uh-huuuh...yeah, heh heh slept it all off, Jean here actually drank less than me." He seemed embarrassed. "Hahaha, I saw how wrecked he was, someone had to keep him in line." Jean grinned and we all laughed. "Well, Sasha had a good night as well." Mikasa looked over at me with a smug look. I tucked my lips back and clenched my fists. I knew what she was referring to, Eren and Armin already know how I feel, and now they're going to tell Jean and Connie. "What do you mean Mikasa?" Jean asked. "Weeell, we'll wait for Ymir and Christa to arrive and then we can have fun with the good news." She said with a menacing grin that ailed me even more. Armin laughed and Eren smiled, Jean and Connie had no idea what was going on, while my face had gone red

News...ah yes, I had to tell them about the letter. I pulled it out from under my corset and handed it to Eren. "Here, Erwin and Levi had sent this to me this morning." Eren flips it open and began to read it while everyone watched him. "...ah, that is great news" He commented. "Wh-what's great news?" Connie asked. "Titans hadn't been seen since yesterday so we get to have days off of surveying and leaving the walls accept for Wednesdays. Wednesdays we have our early drills." I seen everyone smile, yes this was such an amazing occasion. "No more fighting titans?! Sounds good to me!" Jean laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Eren had got up to open it. And out stood Ymir and Christa. "Hey hey" Ymir said, she had always had this mellow smile and Christa had a sweet shy smile. They walk on in as Eren shuts the door behind them and sat back down next to Mikasa. "Have you all got the latest news?" Ymir asked. "Yup, we have the days off." Mikasa said. Ymir nods. "Yup." Ymir said, her and Christa sat down on the two seated couch, to the one next to me.

"What might we be doing today guys?" Christa then asks. Her voice had been very sweet. "Well I don't know now...we'll just have to sit back and think about it I guess." Eren said. Ugh...I didn't like this, the only thing good, was being with everyone. I notice Mikasa had a brightened face and lift her head higher. "Oh, I got it. Let's talk about how Sasha managed to woo the lance corporal." Mikasa said at a normal tone. I gave a look of horror. "Whaaaat?" Connie asked shocked, Jean too. Ymir cackled. "Ah ha ha oh yes, Jean, Connie, you should've seen them, they were arm in arm, looking very lovey dovey." Oh they kept me bashful, I had to hide my face and not say a thing, they're certainly not helping my emotions out! They're so newly developed and fragile.

Christa giggles. "It was lovely really." She said. "It was hard to believe." Armin said. "I'm quite happy for our friend, she's found someone to cherish and value." Eren said. It was so kind of him to say so, made me feel a great happiness inside and although as lovely as this all sounds, I personally wanted to keep it to myself, because, I just gained these feelings that I thought I'd never have and they're too overwhelming to be discussed about now. "Guys...please, it's a simple crush that's all, I don't want to talk about this now it's too nerve racking." I say in a calming voice. Please, I know they're all crazy, but I hope that they would hear me out and take my word on it. "We had no idea, but we just wanted to tell you how happy we are for you." Hearing Mikasa say this comforted me. I look at each of them and they all had a sincere smile. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I bow my head having images of Levi in my head, I miss him quite a lot although I seen him just last night, something just makes me want to see him again.

"Well then, I was thinking we could go walking around town and maybe later on tonight we could all spend the night here." Armin then suggested. I was infatuated with this idea, and I would be more than happy if everyone else agreed. Ymir chuckled. "We'll have to make trips to each of our houses to pick up clothing for the night then." "Ah yes, and also I would be glad if you all could stay here tonight." Mikasa said. Her voice had always been so low and womanly, it was hard to believe that she was my age."We'll get to it then." Eren suggested. "Yes, would you all mind coming over to me and Christa's for a bit?" Ymir asked. "Yeah sure." Mikasa said. "I wouldn't mind." I said. "Great, we should get going." Ymir smiled.

We all had left the house together in a group, it looked kind of silly because an enormous amount of us had just left a tiny door of a tiny house, I seen villagers look at us like we're crazy, or rather crazy of how many of us there were, then I seen them smile, probably in a sense of what good friendship looks like.

Ymir had been arm in arm with Christa, who had been arm in arm with me, and I Mikasa. As for the boys, they stayed close behind, watching over their girls. I don't think I could have been in a happier place. We giggled and the boys laughed at, and along with us, we had so much fun making our way to Ymir and Christa's house and it was still very early in the morning.

We had got to a grassy area within a fence and neighboring houses. Outside of their house...it looked rather fancy..."Well! We're here!" Ymir had expressed as she let go of us and walked towards her fence's gate with her arms raised up, looking to be happy to be home. Each and everyone of us had looked astonished. "Wow Ymir, Christa, nice place!" Eren complimented. "Tch heh, wait until you see the inside." She had winked as she walked indoors, Christa looked back to us and smile meekly and followed Ymir in, along with us. Inside the home it was very bright and colorful! Multicolored vases of healthy green plants and of flowers, book cases full of books instead of being half empty when most were and glass cases, in their dining room, there had be plenty of chairs around a rectangular table and a gold chandelier above it...No one said anything, just in awe. "How do ya afford all of this?" Connie asked. "Teh heh! I can't take credit for all of this, you know Christa, she's filthy rich." Ymir laughed. "Uh-uhmm...Ymir had been a lot of help too." Christa said meekly. Ymir smiles "Aww thanks." She responded and they return smiles.

Oh ya...each and every one of us knew about the family she had been born into, about her hardships, and about her real name...we all considered that deeply and told no one, keeping it all to ourselves, I was guessing her story was the tension now, about the whole riches of this house, I needed to lighten the mood.

"You have a lovely home you two." I say sweetly and intertwine my fingers together. Ymir gives a bold smile as Christa smiles small and sweetly with a nod to me. "Thank you." She said. To think that Ymir and Christa are best friends with us, we had seen their house already well no this had been in fact our first time and none of us seen each others homes, besides Mikasa, Eren, and Armin's. I however live with Hanji believe it or not. "Please, take a seat guys, we'll be right back." Ymir had gestured to her dining table and we all sat as Ymir and Christa went upstairs, probably to their rooms to pack some stuff.

I was really admiring the whole house, very feminine. Which reminds me...I get paid for hunting and also get funded from being a part of the scouting legion, I should touch up my place too, not without the consent of Hanji however.

"Teh heh..do you think they share rooms?" Connie giggled deeply. I raise a brow. "Just what is it are you referring to Connie?" Mikasa slightly gives him a cold stare. But Connie gave off a confused expression. Okay, he couldn't have been referring to anything from what we were thinking. Instead of Mikasa getting anymore colder, she burst out into laughter and so has the rest of us. Connie just chuckled nervously, not having a clue. "Wuaah ha ha! You'll never get it pal!" Jean laughed and punched Connie in the arm, still looking to be having no clue. I slowly seize my laughing and tucked my lips back into a smile. "Ah, Sasha, will you be going home to get some things for tonight?" Mikasa asks me. "Well...yeah sure, we could visit Jean and Connie's first." I answer. Connie and Jean lived separately, but I could tell that each of us enjoyed this, having to see each other's houses in person. Believe me the curiosity, it had made me a bit nauseated.

When we do get to my house. I'll only bring my very best comfortable blanket, a pillow, my night gown, and my coin purse to help fund for food to dine on tonight.

"Alright here we are!" Ymir said enthusiastically, being at the foot of her stairs, alongside Christa. Both had a bag each over their shoulder. "Alright my lady." Ymir smiles politely to Christa offering her arm, and she took it. Seriously, those two could be either sisters or a newly wedded couple, but I didn't care, I loved them and their behavior took my arm in hers and Mikasa taking my other. Ymir lead us outwards, but sideways to fit us all out, which was totally silly. "Off we goooo!" Ymir joked in a mighty tone, which made us and the guys laugh.

Once we had all made it out the door, Christa ran back and locked the door, placing the key back into her pocket. She then joined us in arm again and we continued to walk in this bright sunny day. "Right my house now, right guys?" Connie asked. "Mhmmm." the rest of us nodded. Connie had also lived within Wall Rose, because of work reasons, so there wasn't much traveling to be done. Jean as well, lived within Wall Rose. None of us wanted to live within Wall Siren, too stifling, and besides, we had to be closer to work.

I hear faint chatter of the boys from behind us, we didn't mind. Ymir and Christa would also sight see and occasionally point at something of their interest, they also added Mikasa to their conversation. they must have figured I wasn't paying any attention because I looked to be...lost in my own was strange, this strange thought had occurred to me. Why do most of us live alone? Jean and Connie of the group I mean, they were such good friends, so why not? I might be well enough to just ask them. I turn my head back at them. "Hey! Connie, Jean, why don't you two live together?" They look at eachother, then back at me. "We were actually deciding about that." Jean answered. "Oh, delightful, when?" I asked. "Maybe at the end of this month. My house isn't all that suited to me and I asked Jean if I could move in and he agreed." Connie said. "Ah" I made a noise in understandment. "Yeah, we also needed help moving Connie's furniture into my house, he's got quite a few handy merchandise, it'll be perfect in my home." Jean chuckled, I nodded. "You do realize this would be also be great financially?" I asked. "Of course!" Jean shouted back enthusiastically. Connie looked confused at Jean. "Huh? I'm just lonely man, I didn't know a thing about that." I bursted out laughing at Connie. Ha! I love this guy! Jean, Eren, and Armin laughed as well. The conversation looked to be over, Jean had his arm put around Connie and he noggied him, while Eren and Armin laughed in glee at the both of them. I smiled and turned my head back ahead of me, I was lucky to be by guided by the girls, also, my neck hurt, haha.

Finally we had reached a two story, dull average home. Three possibly of a basement. Connie ran in front of us. "Here we are! Welcome to my home!" He sounded to be bragging, but it was so nice of him to welcome us. Inside, it was small, and lonely. "I realize it isn't much, but...it sure looks like something with all you here." My eyes widen and hung my jaw loose. I was astonished. Aww, I was heartbroken and touched at the same time. It was amazing how something so sincere could come out of him. I gave him a hug. "Connie, I hope this means much to you." I say warmly, as everyone else smiles. He nods, keeping a sincere smile. "It does. Okay! I'll be right back!" He became cheerful and ran up his stairs.

We all felt comfortable to look about his house. It was rather empty and the air was heavy. Only a couple of pine green sofas stood in his living room, a small wooden dining table with a rugged wooden chair, his counters and cabinets were built in. A small vase had been in an open window of his living room, a wilted flower had hung dry and limp within the vase. It made me feel sorrow. I slide my finger across his dining table. I looked at my finger tip, it had been grey with filth and a clear streak had been left on the table top. As I flick the bits of dust off of my finger, I hear Jean say to me: "Sasha, this is why I accepted Connie to come live with me, I've seen his home before and alone he lives. I was more than happy when he had asked to come live with me." I turn to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is of great importance that you do this for Connie, I know you wouldn't have minded either way. You're the light giving lamp of Connie's dark shadow." He nods sincerely to me.

"Here I am!" Connie happily trots down his staircase with a grey-blue sack over his shoulder and wearing a gold-brown cap. "Hey guy, ready to go?" Ymir asked him and we all gave him a smile. "Yup, thanks to for waiting patiently guys!" He shouts happily. "No problem!" Mikasa says as we all leave. Jean gives me a look and smiles considering the thoughts we had about Connie and I smile we were off to Jean's, this sure isn't taking much time, it's only eleven by now. And it may be Dinner time by the time we make it back. Now Jean's house, I wonder how a sight of his home would look like. It didn't matter though, we were all friends and it's kind of him to be taking us there, despite comming a long with him to get his things he would be needing for the night. That house, his house and soon to be Connie's

Suddenly we were interrupted into our travels by...by Lance Corporal Levi. Appearing to us in uniform and Scouting Legion cloak. "Ah! Good morning heichou!" Armin then greeted him. Everyone else did the same with a salute, but me I was too shy for some ridiculous reason and just gave him a smile and a nod. We stopped in place to talk to him. "You are informed all about the next following days?" He asked. "Yes." Armin answered. "Ah..good, may I speak with you Braus?" He asks, looking directly to me. I was in startlement and my heart had been hurting again, oh geez I was in distress. "You don't mind if we go on ahead, right Sasha?" Mikasa had asked. I just gulped and shook my head as I watched Levi draw near to my side. She nods to me with this enticing smile. She somehow finds pleasure in my helplessness!"Sasha, as ERWIN wrote in the letter, titans haven't been sought from miles from here and there's some other things I'd like to say" He tells me. Oh so Erwin wrote the notice, Levi must have only proof read it. "Yes?" I managed to say sternly. "I surveyed most of the night, so we won't be going out the walls very soon." I notice the circles around his eyes and I remembered to call him by his name before I spoke to him. "Levi...why did you work so hard?..." I was so concerned, he really appeared to be lacking in sleep, and I worried. "To keep you safe Sasha, and all others, I work reluctantly to see comfort amongst my comrades." He was so considerate...I wonder if he had always expressed such consideration to others. "With great gratitude Levi, I am very appreciative that you and your colleagues had done this for us, but please, promise me that you and your partners get some rest." I say sweetly. He gives me a nod, with weary eyes. "I will, good day Sasha." he says without taking another look at me.

I turn and watched him leave. His continuous presence is starting to leave me breathless, and right there at that moment, I had wished he could have spoken to me a bit longer...I turned around and walked at a slow pace, barely taking lengthy steps, I was just excited I had seen him today and I was trying hard not to sqweel out my excitement while my heart was fluttering and my gut in a knot. I had been chewing on my finger softly, I turned my head over my shoulder just to see if he was still within my sight, but no, sadly out of my sight and into the crowd. I decided not to think about it anymore and run up ahead, to catch up with Mikasa and the I had caught up with them I was panting and I hung on Mikasa's shoulders. "Wheeew" I exhaled. "Uh...did that really wind you out?" She asks me. "No, no! Of course not." I stood up straight, trying not to make it obvious that it was Levi who had made it hard for me to run. My stomach kept clenching in excitement.

Jean lived a mile down from Connie, so there wasn't any turns to take through streets nor allies. But finally we had made it, it was an average three story home, with flowers hanging out a few windows, and an enormous glass window that would have probably with held the light for the living room. His front door was a burgandy dark red. Jean twists the knob and creaked it open. "Come on in guys." He says with a closed eyes smile.

I was the last one to enter, he had a beige, woolly door mat. His house was really lovely, and of course the staircase being near the kitchen. "Nice place." Eren then said relaxed. Armin inhales deeply, supposedly sniffing something. "Aaaaah, what's that smell?" He asked. I sniffed the air slightly as well...and it had smelled sweet. Jean blushes. "Well don't laugh, I like to boil cinnamon to give off a nice smell in my home." "Yahoo! I like it!" Connie jumped up joyously. Jean chuckled and smiled. "I'll be right back guys. He then takes steps up stairs."Well guys, I like it." I said. "Mhmm" Mikasa said in an enthusiastic agreement. "Heh heh, it sure is cozy, and pretty for a man. Haha." Ymir laughed, while folding her arms across her chest.

We all just poked around, looking at objects placed in his home. Not touching anything, I wasn't too curious to and I had to respect another's property in another's house. I mainly focused on how the home was, considering Connie would be living here. I see, a warm cozy living room full of light and a well manufactured fireplace, a dining room small but of a decent table and chairs. He also had shades of teal on his cupboards. I smiled and look at Connie, his surroundings looked to be fitted of him

Awhile later, Jean had made his way down the stairs, carrying is sleeping bag over his shoulder, it looked rather large, larger than what Ymir and Christa had, and larger than Connie's. "Gee Jean, what do you got in there? Your whole bed? Hahahaha!" Ymir joked as soon as she said it. Jean just raised a brow and made a crooked smile. "Nope, just clothes and bedding." Ah right, I'm guessing everyone else had the same, but fitted in smaller carriage. "Well guys, to Sasha's now." Eren then said. "To Saawsha's!" Connie says in a silly way and points to the door. "Hahaha! Off we gooo!" Ymir joined in and also pointed at the door. Jean laughed and punched Connie in the arm in a friendly manner as we left.

When we stepped out into the sunlight, the heat began to beam on us, it wasn't hot, just rather warmer than what the morning light is like. "We finally get to see your house too now Sasha." Armin peaked at me, and everyone listened. "Mhm, yup! I'd like it very much for you all to do so." I said sweetly with a smile. "It's so exciting to get to see everyone's homes." Christa spoke a little louder. Armin looks at her "Yeah, we finally get to be able to, since there hasn't been any patrols." Armin said. "Yahoo!" Ymir out-bursted into a cheer. "Yeah hey, how about tomorrow we help Connie move into Jean's house?" I suggested, I hope it wasn't too soon to offer that. Jean seemed to look surprised, and looked to Connie. "I'm alright if you're alright with it Connie. When ever you're ready." He had said to him. "R-really? Are you sure?" "Heh, yeah why not? Got nothing to wait for, and why not be happy on your day off? And you'll have me." Jean said kindly and Connie laughed excitedly. "Ha okay!" He then cheered. "Yup, we'll help for sure." Eren said. "Me too, I'm helping." Mikasa said. "I'll help as well." Christa added sweetly. "Me too, you can count on me, I'm in." Ymir grinned, pointed at herself with her thumb. "I'll definatley help." Armin says while looking to me. "Of course I'll help as well." I look back at him and smile. "Aww ha, thanks guys, I appreciate it." Jean laughed bashfully. And Connie's complexion began to glow. I highly believe, that he had been happier than ever, and this was a good step for him in his life, he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore and he'd be living with a good responsible pal. This brought ease to my heart.

I was beginning to miss my roommate, I had been wondering if she was home or off surveying the walls, or resting. She hadn't been home last night and I was hoping she hadn't been on patrol at night. I didn't want her overworked or sleep deprived, people get ill that way, but she has stayed up a whole night many times before on her own will without becoming tired and I was worried for Levi and other soldiers, because that's exactly what they have been doing, scouting late at night, for the wall's safety of course...but I knew that several teams take seperate ships. Go home, rest, let another team takeover, then do it all over again. And they all report back immediately before going home. At least that have been a relief.I wonder how Levi was doing...if he had been home sleeping in a luxurious slumber...the thought of that brought great easiness to my heart and I felt happy. That's where he should be, he's such a hard worker, it ales me.

We then had reached my house, I felt funny, being back here again, from where my journey first started early this morning, back at my front door. "Wow, Sasha's house, I'm so excited." Mikasa said, I laughed internally at her, it couldn't have been that exciting. I left my door unlocked, only In case Hanji hadn't an extra house key. I opened my door and let everyone enter, then shutting the door behind them. I seem them look every where and about my home. I smile shyly. Eren turns to me. "Your home is very pretty." He commented, with a smile that was so him. And everyone else had been looking to me and smiled. "Why thank you Eren, now, I'll be right back." I stepped into my living room and down the staircase, where my bedroom had been in the my room, I get the satchet that had been hanging on my wardrobe's knob, I then open it and go to my bed, folding one pillow and placing it in, alongside my nightgown I had left on my bed, I also put in a smaller blanket. I was surprised that a blanket and pillow managed to fit into my bag. I remembered that Mikasa once told me she had plenty of bed mats put away in a storage room they have behind the laundry room. I put a hand on my chin, wondering if I'm not forgetting anything. I could just wear these clothes tomorrow, it'll be alright since clothing doesn't necessarily need to be washed right away when it is still cleanly fresh. I then remembered that I had my toothpaste and toothbrush in my top drawer to my wardrobe, that too I plopped in their. I pull it over my shoulder and put a hand on my hip. There, all ready. Ah! No, my wallet, because when we go to the market, I wanted to chip in for late night goodies. I find it atop my lampshade and open it to see if I had some coin. I had fifty coin in total, which had been just enough to go off with. I then slip it into the bag with the other stuff, I felt officially ready, and it hadn't took me more than ten minutes. 

When I had gotten upstairs, I was immediately faced towards the kitchen. I see a few of my friends standing up or seated on the dining chairs, alongside with Hanji. She had been in uniform. I walk into the kitchen and stood by Hanji's side. "Hey kiddo." She greeted me with a grin. "Hey lady." I joked. She giggles at me. "Staying out tonight at Eren's I see?" She asked. "Yup, I hope you don't mind.." She was like a mother to me and although I am sixteen, I still felt the need to have her consent about most things I did, and I worried if she would be lonely tonight. "Hahaha, I don't mind dear, I have plans with Erwin tonight anyhow." She smiles at me. "I'll lock up too while we're both gone." Ah, so she does have a key. "Good, I was afraid that you didn't have a key last night so I left the door unlocked when I left this morning. What would you be doing with Sir Erwin tonight?" "Bah, no honey, I got my key and I'm all good. And we're just going to have a chess game, have a few games. Haven't lost a game yet, huehue." She slides her glasses up with a look of determination. I smile. "Well, I won't be home early tomorrow, the guys and I are helping Connie with moving." I say as I look to my friends. "Ah, that's good of you. I understand, I may be home when you get back." She smiles very sweetly to me. I then give her a hug and as I did, my friends got up and headed for the door, since that was a signal for take off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Hanji." I say to her. "Yup! Have a good night guys!" She says to us all. We all headed out my door. "Yup! Take care Hanji and you too." Eren says as he leaves. "Take care lady Hanji." Christa says sweetly, bows to her with a tiny smile, and leaves following behind Eren. "See ya!" Connie grinned, leaving as well, the rest waved to her and gave a her smile, following outside as well. I was the last one, I turned to look at Hanji and gave her a sad worried smile. "Ah come on I'll be okay kiddo." She tousled my hair and kissed my forehead and I giggled happily. "Haha, okay, See ya later!" "See you."

I then found myself outside, in front of my friends."Kay guys! Where are we off to next?!" I asked. "Home I guess." Eren says. "No, we need extra food tonight." Mikasa reminded him. "Ah, we wanted to go to the market as well, we brought our wallets." Ymir says as she looks to Christa. "Mhmm, if you all don't mind." She smiles. "Me as well." I added. "Okay sure! I'll buy as well!" Eren smiled, liking this idea. "eeeeh..." Connie looked nervous, possibley having nothing to spend. Jean ignored that. "As the man of this group, I volunteer to spend the majority amount of our food!" He says as he winks to Mikasa. Wow, I was wondering when Jean would get all affectionate towards her. I knew of his fatuation with her, it was ongoing. Oh man, she gave a cold stare to him. He looked to be fighting off his nervousness as she did, he continued to smile. "Yeah right Jean! I'm the man!" Ymir joked. Connie still looked to be ailed. I nudged him the shoulder while Ymir and Jean fought over about who's more macho. He looks at me.

"It's okay Connie, we're all friends here, friends treat each other, I don't mind that you don't have any coin." I assure him. "Thanks Sasha, I was getting kind of worried." I nod and smile to him. "Mhmm, no sweat, I'll treat you to something alright? Anything you'd like I'll get you, don't go feeling guilty because you have no coin." He nods to me with an eager smile. I smile back and giggled.

We then made our way towards the town's market, a rather large populated market which most people go to sight see, it was a very festive and busy market. Us girls traveled arm in arm again. I had wondered what passing by people thought of us. So I looked to the sides of me where people passed, and focused on my hearing to see if people commented on us. Finally after a few people, I heard a couple of guys say. "How cute of these girls." Heh heh heh, that was good enough for me, made me feel proud, to be looking cute with my girls. I then payed no attention to what passing bystanders had to say. That complement was good enough.

"Mikasa, how about we get some flowers to put into your kitchen?" Ymir then started conversation as we walked. I heard the guys have faint conversation in the back as well. "Uh...yeah! Sure, I do need that in my kitchen window." Mikasa agreed. "Mhmm" Christa smiled. "What kind?" I asked. "Hmm...maybe some daisies for the window, I'll like that!" Mikasa said happily. "Yeah, it'll look great for a woman's working space! Haha. Alright we'll gift you them." Ymir said. "Aaww...I would appreciate it, you don't mind?" "No of course not, compliments from me and Christa. Hahaha!" Ymir. I started to wonder if sharing food with everyone would be good enough..."Haha, well, thank you hehehe." Mikasa giggled. "Noooo problem!" Ymir said. "I actually got daisies in my kitched window." Christa said. "Yeah, she does, hahaha." Ymir asked. "I got a singular violet in mine." I added. "Elegant." Christa commented. "Yeah, haha." Ymir laughed. "I saw that haha." Mikasa said. Ah, right, they've just seen my house, duuuh. "It's very pretty." Mikasa complimented. "Thanks, I find them in a field south of here." I gave them a little information of the violet. "I never go there." Christa said. "Yeeeah, a little too romantic in appearance, I walked passed there once." Ymir said. "I uh..never seen it." Mikasa said. "Ah well, maybe you and Sasha could go there for a little picnic." Ymir winked at me and her and laughed. She always joked about us being a couple because of my tail-like attachment towards her. I just feel...safe with her whenever a titan was around haha...she did save my bacon plenty of times and not only that, I admired her for her bravery and strength, we've been closer friends."Ah haha, sure would like you there Sasha." Mikasa then winked at me. Ah, I should've have known Mikasa would do the bold thing and joke along with her. Though we've done this many times before, where they'd both tease me and Mikasa being a couple. Mikasa was comfortable with being flirtatious with me, although I already knew she didn't have any real feelings with me, those feelings went to laughs. "Yeah I know you would." I said sarcastically and wink back. Ymir bursted out into laughter, while Mikasa laughs softly. Mikasa had a quiet voice, and as loud as I make her sound, she actually sounds calm and quiet each time she spoke. Even when she yells in anger, her voice sounded deep and quiet. They then seized their we had made it to the market. it was loud and full of people. Joyous people and the market looked to be fun and festive. This sight got our hearts pumping. "We're going to split up and shop on our own, Kay girls?" Eren came in and informed us. "Yeah! That's alright." Mikasa answered. As the guys walked off, I called out to Connie "Remember! If you find anything you like, come find me!" He nods to me and continues to head off with the guys. "What was that all about?" Mikasa asks me. "Connie didn't have any money, so I promised I'd get him something. He felt guilty he couldn't chip in either." I answered. "I see." Mikasa said. "Aww, he shouldn't feel guilty." Christa said. "Yeah, the kiddo should take it easy." Ymir said. "Hashaaaa, what are you talking about, kiddo? You're only two years older ." Christa said specifically to Ymir. She looks to her. "Yeah? He's still a kid to me, hahaha." Ymir laughed. "...still, I don't mind if he doesn't have money, I hope he'll be alright." Mikasa said sweetly. "...Yeah, I'm certain the boys will treat him to something." I added. "Yeah! Of course they will, they're so gentlemanly and reliable, hahaha." Ymir laughed. "Ah, I would hope so." Christa said. "Mhmm..." Mikasa nodded.

"So uuh...what should we get tonight?" I then asked. "Bah, if only I didn't agree with Eren, we could have had their consent." Mikasa complained. "No, boy aren't picky with their food!" Ymir assured. "Well uh...we could get sweets?" Christa suggested. "I suppose, but leave the genuine groceries to me, all my food supplies will be spent by me, so don't worry about it." Mikasa told us with a smile. That's a hard one, I know well that I would have this urge to do the kind thing and help out with her groceries, as well as Christa and Ymir too, they'd probably plan to do the same thing. "Okay...if you say so Mikasa." Christa then said with a kind smile. "Yeah, yeah, well...I vote on getting pastry strudels!" I shouted. Pastry strudels was this flaky like pastry you heat up in the oven for twenty minutes, and are normally filled with fluffy sweet dairy cream and fruit, such as blueberries and strawberries. "Oh yeah! And cake for sure!" Christa added enthusiastically. "I thought about bottled juice as well." Ymir said. "Yes, we could get bottled juice as well." Mikasa nodded. "An-and, could we have, baked potatoes as well?" I giggled deeply and almost drooled. Baked potatoes get my hunger going. "Hahaha, yes, Sasha, potatoes are part of my grocery list." Mikasa laughed and smiled at me, Christa giggled. Ymir put an arm around me "Can't beat this girl and her hunger." She laughed and I smiled bashfully, proud of being known by my strong appetite. "Hehehe yup!" Mikasa then looked to the stalls, Mikasa was only paying attention to the bread and fruit stalls, as well as the meat stalls. She was buying groceries. I was looking at the bakery stall for pastries, where the bread had been baked also. Ymir was getting bottled juice. "Oh look, lemon murrang pie, should we get this?" Christa asked. "Oh yes, we should get three more pies as well." Considering our numbers, we all needed to feast on the pie. Me and Christa had bought fourteen pastry strudels, four pies, and two cakes. Ymir came up to us holding two big bags full of glass-bottled juice. "Hey look! Juice!" She grinned widely. Christa and I laughed.

I think Ymir had a thing for juice. She then started flipping through the bottles and they clanked into one another as she pushed them around. "Look, they're different flavors, so cool!" She was enthusing about it, but I was impressed, also this was more than enough for all of then came to our side with her parcels, with a smile. "All done." She then said. I groaned inside. Ah bummer, we're too late to help her out, she bought everything already, and I'm down to 20 coin. "Good." I then smiled to Mikasa. Mikasa then stretched and yawned. "We better go find the guys to see if they're done, I want to make it home and cook lunch before 12." I give her a nod. "Ah, where they headed, the florist shop is right down that way." Ymit grinned. "Ahha...yes, my daisies." Mikasa said shyly. We then hurried down the busy street to see where the boys had been. Finally we found them beside a fruit stale, not too far where the florist building had been. "All done?" Eren grinned. "Yeah, what did you buy?" Mikasa asked him. "Well uh...mostly things high in nutrients." Eren laughed. Ah, he had a thing for healthy things. "Peaches." Jean then said. Suddenly I feel a tug at my sleeve and I turn my head to face to left of me, it had been Connie. "Heyyy, I found something." He whispers as he lead me away, they were surprising too busy to notice us. He took me in front of a window to a craft shop. He looks inside at a particular object. "What is it?" I asked unsure exactly what he was looking at. "That." His finger pressed against the glass, and I looked to where it was targeted at. It was a wooden carved out rocking horse, small enough to lay on the top of a single palm. I looked back at him, seeing the crease in his forward as he looked wistfully at it. Without questioning his want for a children's toy, I grabbed him by the hand and step inside the shop with him. The ring of a bell had been heard as the door opened.

I let go as I stood in front of the register. The store clerk stood up straight and looked at me. He had short black hair which stayed sleek to the side and wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a grey vest over and a red bow tie. Round, gold rimmed glasses sat on his face."Sir, how much for that rocking horse figure?" I ask. He looks to the window where it had been, then back at me. "Twenty coin ma'am" He answers with a kind smile. Ah, just enough I had. "I'll take it." I said enthusiastically with a wide smile. He nods to me and walks to the window, picking it up and turns to me. I give him the coin, that paid up for it and he placed it in my hands. "Here you are." He says as we made the swap. "Thank you sir." I smiled as I lead Connie out the door and the sound of the bell ringed again as we left.I passed it to Connie. And he looks at it, then at me. "Thanks Sasha." He said it so softly and with an eager smile, like it had been a great deal. "It isn't nothing." I shook my head and smiled softly. I then had my gaze on the wooden toy that laid in his hands. Why that? I wondered. "But Connie...why that?" I then asked, I wasn't afraid to ask any question I wanted with my best friend. It did concern me, considering how he kept looking at it. "Oh...uh...well you see, I had one like this as a child. My mother gave me one, but it burned during a house fire." Oooh...he felt nostalgic as he saw this one? And didn't mind getting another...I hoped it didn't depress him, but when I looked at him, and he looked sad as he starred quietly at the figure.

He must have felt my stare when he had blushed and looked at me nervously. "But I appreciate that you agreed to get me this one." He then smiled. I giggled softly. "But of course, I'm glad to." He returned a smile. This had be a sincere moment for us. "There you two are!" Ymir then interrupted. They all had caught up with each other again. I then noticed the bouquet of daisies Mikasa had in her hands. Aahh I missed out on it. "Yeah, hahaha, just getting Connie what he needed." I answered. Connie had been clutching the toy close to his heart, this time on the proper side, haha. "Oh, but all done now I see?" Ymir asked. "Yes." I gave a nod. "Shall we be getting home now?" Eren asked. "Yes, I don't want to miss dinner." It might have been ...Making it back wouldn't take too long. "Yeaaah...this bag is getting heavy..." Poor little Christa whimpered as she looked to be in a sweat. "Gahh! Why didn't you say so?!" Ymir said as she took Christa's bag off of her shoulders and tossed it over her own. "N-no, it's okay." Christa said with eager. "Too late." Ymir grinned and winked at her while she walked passed. We all followed, now making our way back to the house which would be our stay. Our way back made us dizzy, we left the busy square and down quiet streets where we only spot cats and a few by passers who dragged their feet against the pavement. It felt like hours heading back, but it had only been ten minutes by how the sun looked to be in it's place it is now. Surely it didn't take us way longer getting back than it had travelling outwards. Christa and I skipped in our trail, to break the quiet and Connie spread out his arms and twirled around like and idiot. Jean kept kicking a can around as Armin and Eren playful fought for it. Mikasa and Ymir would occasionally join in on me and Christa's skip. We had a leisurous time making it back, it was peaceful, it brought images to my head about how this is how it would have felt like if I had this many friends playing in town as a child. Then I began to dream so, that we were all just playing, as children and as friends, who were happily trotting down a street. These continuous feeling began to overwhelm me, they were new, I never had many friends back in Dauper, nor have we spent quality time like this, so this was something I was slowly getting comforted to. These people who are around me now, I adored many years ago when we met on that first day as trainees. These were the people that I wouldn't let go. This was the first time I heard such a laugh come from Christa, so girly and sweet, as well as Ymir and Mikasa, they laughed with all their being as well, and it made me fuzzy inside, with a crazy knot of happiness. Can this please stay? The way we are now. "Whooooo! Here we are now!" Ymir shouted out. Yes, this curb and this familiar street that we had finally made it to. Mikasa led us inside, I was surrounded by a scene so familiar, felt funny being back here after a journey. Everyone piled their shoes in a corner at the door. Mikasa placed her parcels atop her kitchen table as well as everyone else and so had I. The boys just sat on the couches after they dropped the shopping bags. Ymir, Christa, and I helped Mikasa put the groceries in the storage. Christa put the pastries in cold storages while Ymir put her juice bottles along with them. I helped Mikasa put away vegetables and fruits in cupboards, as well as remnants such as sugar and spices. Mikasa dusted her hands off and started filling up a clear-glass vase with cool water and fitted the daisies that Ymir and Christa gifted her, then placed it center of the dining room. I gazed at it as she did, I smiled how it looked fit to her dining room, so beautiful and lively. Christa gave a small giggle. "There, all done." Ymir had patted Mikasa's shoulder, and she responded with a smile. "Now guys, what can we make for lunch?" Christa asked with a sweet smile. Ah yes! It's almost dinner time I realized while looking at the slender grandfather clock standing on the right side just before the hallway within the kitchen. Cooking is always the fun part! Right after eating of coarse."Roasted fish with lemon juice, along with pie." Mikasa said softly. My mouth watered. Aw yeah! She had already had the fish and lemon juice stored, the pie we just brought. I couldn't wait! Roasting fish or any other meat was done in an oven over a small fire on a wire rack. Mikasa had brought out the fish she kept in the meat storage. Once she placed it in a large pan, revealed for me to see, I nearly screamed. "That thing is huge!" I yelled instead. Ymir laughed at me and Christa looked at me like I was weird. Seriously this thing was a freak! "D-did you catch this?" I asked, still being in awe of the fish. "No, silly, I bought it in town." Mikasa answered me. Oh neigh whinney. Well roast takes about twenty minutes, so I suggest we get right on it. Mikasa had already placed it the cooking racks and started up the stove's fire and placed it in the oven. The pie would have to take its turn afterwards.

"Sasha" Mikasa said to me. "Yeeees?" "You're boiling potatoes." Yahooo! I couldn't believe it! "Ooof course!" I said obediently. "But only after the roast is almost ready." "Aaaah." Bummer, I forgot that it would be best to start boiling potatoes just before the fish roast had been ready. That way it would be just as hot and ready as the roast would be, as well as the pie.

Finally after ten minutes of the fish roasting, and after Jean's effort to distract me from wanting food by making conversation with me about fine leather, I then was able to start boiling the potatoes. I began to pour water into a big pot with the water from the well's faucet and placed it over the stone stove. While it was being heated to boil. I got out potatoes from the sack, then washed them, also using the faucet. Christa would heat up the pie after wards so she just helped me with potato washing. We boiled them without peeling the skin, the skin is a good part. I stared lovingly as I watched the potatoes brew after we had put them into the pot. Yes! Yes! Buuuuuurn! I don't know why I'd want them to burn...no I don't. The aroma was so invigorating, so lovely and heavenly, I swear potatoes is the best thing the to feast upon. Christa smiled at me. I look back at her. This had been my first time cooking with her and Mikasa...I must say I was enjoying this quite a lot! It was fun.

Mikasa had put on her oven mitts and brought out the roasting pan containing the fish, then placing it onto a cooling rack. She wipes the moisture off her forehead and gives me and Christa a smile. Christa nods and places the pie into the oven. The potatoes had been done already. Aaaaah! The fish and potatoes smelled so well together! My stomach growled. The smell of the pie baking brought even more excitement.

The pie had been perfectly baked, and only ten after twelve. Ymir had got up from the living room and helped the rest of us set the table. I served the plates with baked potatoes with melted butter, Mikasa served cut pieces of fish and lemon juice, Christa served slices of the pie on each of the plates. Ymir poured glasses of bottled raspberry juice. I swear the boys looked like they were saved from death when they saw the food. Everyone had sat down. And we said grace and thanking the lord for this food. I finished up everything else first and left the potatoes for last. I certainly wanted to...savor the best for last. It's sad to say that I'm too full to eat for a few more hours, at least I finished first, and when I had, Ymir chuckled at me and the rest smiled. My my! That was so lovely! I don't think I'll ever go my days without remembering this wonderful lunch we just had! The juices combined with the fish were just so tasteful and the pie was so yummy, specially how it was so tangy! It just had made me so happy! Melted butter on potatoes is heaven..."Thanks Mikasa,Sasha,Ymir,Christa" Connie smiled. Eren, Jean, and Armin also gave their thanks. I smile. "Yup, boys get to do the dishes!" Ymir made a wide smile. They each gave a look of horror, I laughed with Mikasa and Christa. We knew she had only been kidding. "Ha ha! No, that's too much of big job for you boys." Ymir laughed out aloud and patted Jean's back. They only chuckled, but of course they were relieved that they didn"t have to wash dishes. I'm so pleased my friends had a good lunch and even more glad that I had helped. The boys just sat back into the living room, back to having conversations. We didn't mind it. Christa and I had wiped up the table with damp dish clothes while Mikasa and Ymir had piled the dishes into the sink. Once we were done that, Mikasa had passed Christa and Ymir a dish towel each to do the drying. I would be rinsing the dishes right after Mikasa had passed them to me. Forks knives spoons, plates and cups. We began washing, rinsing, drying, and placing them in cupboards when Mikasa had started humming a familiar tune that most people had song when the were cleaning, especially Wall Rose. Ymir had hummed along, followed by Christa. I looked at each of them and thought about how neat it was to hear them hum after one another. I then followed a long as well. The song go around long ago when a couple of bored villagers broke into song while cleaning. They gave a name too, by the name of "Shine thy dish" it got popular when the family who sang the song, sang it after feasts while cleaning with other families. I'm certain Levi knew this song as well...Ymir started to whistle it, and as well as us too, it had made it more livelier and certainly not boring as we did this chore. "Aww that's cute!" Jean teases us from the living room. "Ah shut up!" Ymir calls back and chuckles. We all laughed. This day was a pleasant one, I was on the verge of joyful tears, I couldn't have asked for a better life...and not with the thought of existing among titans. That thought no longer existed...


	4. Chapter 4: Night of the Hallelujah House

**Chapter 4: The night of the Hallelujah House**

We had just finished supper. Served with even more potato goodness and this time a chicken dinner with cherry pie and bottled raspberry juice. This time the boys did the dishes for sure while us girls rested our feet. We had spent the day lounging in the living room and before it got late and just before supper, we enjoyed the outdoors with lemonade in their backyard. The boys wrestled while we watched. Armin also did the silly thing and decided to poke my back and tell me that I was it. I then jumped to my feet and determined I'd get him back. There was plenty of space in the back yard to capture cute little Armin and tag him. The rest had joined and I always found myself to be it. This went on for about an hour...

Finally the sun had been setting. And right now when it had been after dinner, we climbed atop the roof we watched the sunset before it disappeared behind the walls where we couldn't see it fully set...This moment was so heartwarming, we had watched something that we found utterly beautiful together in silence, seeing off another perfect day being ended until the sun brings the next.

It was dark out and we had headed inside, closing all the windows for the cold wouldn't get in. Ymir had stretched. "How about we get into our comfortable states?" She said. Everyone then nodded. First we dragged out the coffee table from the living room and put it aside, to make room for bed mats, we all planned to sleep in the living room. The boys got out the bed mats from the extra room that was used as storage, the one Mikasa mentioned. They placed them on the floor into the living room and formed a circle. Then each of us waited as we took turns with the washroom to change into our night clothes. We then sat on our bed matts in a circle and had our own pillows from home. I had my pillow and blanket from my bag, then wrapped myself in it, sitting on the mat with my legs crossed. Non of us had appeared tired thing was, Jean hadn't looked at Mikasa in awhile or did anything sweet for her besides buying her fruit and helping out with the dishes today, and him and Eren were getting a long quite well, obviously though because Jean wouldn't had visited Eren if he was friends with either Armin or Mikasa. Maybe Jean had been hiding his feelings for Mikasa, because I knew he did like her still. I found him looking at her just a few days ago when we were out surveying. I sure hope he's fine. Also Mikasa wasn't worrying about Eren's safety as much either.

"Anyone got horror stories?" Ymir then interupted my thoughts. "Ah, I got one." Connie then said. Yes, I'd love for him to tell us one. "Let's hear it." Eren said as we all looked at him and listened. "Well, when I was an eight year old child, something strange had been happening for one week. Someone had placed a beetle every where I went. I would sit outside my house with my toy box, when I opened it, all my toys had been gone except for this large black beetle with pincers. I don't know where my toys had went, but I kept finding this beetle in different places in my yard. As I remember, there hadn't been anyone around, but my parents and I don't think they would do a thing like that. So one night I had went to my bedroom and was about ready to get to bed, when I lifted up my sheets and found the beetle there. I shrieked and kicked it off the bed. It then flew out my window. That was my fifth time finding that beetle and I had started being afraid of this beetle and wondered how it got there. The next morning I was about to eat breakfast when I found two beetles in my bowl! I skipped breakfast for I was disgusted with finding beetles in the bowl I was about to use...and when I went outside, my parents were no where to be found. Maybe they had been still asleep. Then I saw this black figure tower of my fence. I walked closer to it and looked up, but didn't stay to near to it. I then realized it was a person dressed all in black with a hood not showing its face. I said nothing but stared, I don't remember being scared or curious but just looking at the figure who had peered just over my fence. It then reached its arm out and had its fist clenched. When it opened up its hand, it adjusted its arm lower enough for me to see what it had in its hand, and when I looked, I saw a black beetle sitting upon its palm. I looked up. I looked up at the person, seeing no face then back at the beetle. It stretched its arm out further and dropped the beetle into both of my hands. Once it did, he turned away and disappeared out of my sight, I couldn't see where the strange person had went with the tall fence blocking my way. So I was just left with this beetle in my hands and after that I just kept it as a pet. Never found one or two beetles pop up in different places ever again, besides the one I kept in cage." No way! "This person found their way in your house man!" Ymir yelled. "How creepy..." Christa said with her eye brows creased. Everyone else just looked astonished. I blanked everyone else and buried my head in my pillow, having images of a black beetle invisioned in my mind. I might have been getting tired. "Connie, you never seen this strange person again?" Eren asked. Connie shook his head. "No, I even asked elders if there were any folklore about a person in black who leaves beetles behind." I certainly haven't heard this story before. "Maybe you're the only who had ever seen this person." Armin added. "Could be a spirit." Jean suggested. I don't know, spirit. "Spirit?" Christa questioned. "Ha! Spirit? Think more realistically, it was probably some old geezer handing kids free beetles, but scaring them first." Ymir laughs. I doubt that had been true. "Couldn't have been, children in my village didn't have the same problem I did." Connie said. "How do you know that?" Ymir answered. "Because I asked if they had seen the black figure too and all their answers were no." "...That's actually quite creepy, but I believe you." There was a paused silence now. I exhaled.

"I got one." Armin said and our eyes turned to him. "Yeah?" Ymir said sounding enthusiastic. "Yeah, this was something I read in a book." He nodded. "Ah well that's fine, I'd like to hear about one of the stories you've read." Ymir smiled as well as everyone else. "Yeah, me too." I said.

I often saw Armin read books back at HQ and no body had minded or attempted to apprehend his books, I admired that about Armin he loved to read books as a hobby and as a love. "Ahem" He cleared his throat which made my eyes widen even more. I wanted to hear a story by the one who reads many books, I was feeling very excited. "This was a story about a woman named Rosali Hoberts. Rosali Hoberts was never married and had no children, no sliblings and her parents had died when she was at a young age. Raised by nannies until she was at the age where she could live out on her own. Never had a friend to be loyal, therefore it left her completely alone. After two years of living in a home of her own, something happened to her that was odd and rather thrilling. Rosali Hoberts went missing and was never found. One quiet evening, just before the sun had set, Rosali had went out on her daily stroll to a flower field, as to which she'd pick fresh flowers and carried them in a basket that she had always brought with her. Citizens would always see her out to the fields, having knowledge of her whereabouts. No one ever followed or accompanied her seeing that she always went alone and always had been alone, they felt suspicion towards her, considering her evil why she spoke to no one and had not one person by her side. That night the township went on a search party after a citizen came and told them this: "I accompanied Rosali Hoberts today on her scheduled stroll, when we were attacked by horsemen of ash." They believed him for he appeared beaten and bloodied, also pale and afraid, but figured he exaggerated when he called the horsemen of ash or rather just a poetic quote. Men from the town went into the forest on the path that lead to the flower field, in search for the horsemen and recover the woman. They too went Rosali Hoberts and the town's men were all missing and never found. But the witness that had been with Rosali that night said this:(There were four of them, being grey as a thousand year old drapes, you could see the other side right through them and their faces looked to be decayed with nothing in their eye sockets. They screeched as they swiped at us with their unhumanly claws. I may have been attacked, but I survived, after being blocked out and awoke in the middle of a now darkened woods, Roseli wasn't to be found, even after I called for her many times, she never appeared. I came back to sought out help, sought out help to find the lady Rosali Hoberts...but I hope that never in my life...that I'd ever have to see those horsemen, ever, ever again...)That night of the witness's confession, he died of a heart attack. It was tragic. The townspeople never found Rosali and the town's men, which qualified them to close off the forest at night and civilians never went alone even though it was daylight. Only a few words were spoken about the appearance of four shadowy horsemen in the woods and sometimes monotonous laughter..."He finished and went silent. Everyone's eyes widened on Armin with loose jaws just as they did Connie. My that was interesting and bone chilling...sounds like ghosts to me, for I believed in that sort of thing, but never have I heard a story being anything like this. "Wow Armin..." Eren blinked fast with those huge emerald eyes of his. "I don't think I can sleep now..." Christa stared off into the floor looking traumatized. "Ah! Ah! I'm sorry Christa!" Armin then felt sorry for her. "Aww you went and scared her Armin." Ymir appeared not to be amused, but I don't believe she was any where near angry at Armin, but she was concerned that now Christa had been frightened. "Sorry." Armin apologized again, looking timid by Ymir. "Haha, that was a good one!" She then laughed. She did enjoy the story. I must say that one was amazing and I too feel like my knees are shivering. I looked at how scared Christa was then I buried my face into my pillow and squeeled quietly. So scary! Armin then gave a wide smile and chuckled a little at Ymir's comment. Armin, he did a good job making the air feel heavy. I then wanted an extra lit candle for I was seeing faces of decay in the darker spots of the room. I had wondered if this was a story within the walls or if it had been true. So I asked. "Armin, was this story true?" He shook his head. "No no, the author wrote a lot of fictional stories and I don't believe this one could have been true at all." At least that was a relief, but how wild and tired our minds were, we acted terrified towards it, but hearing that, Christa looked to be more eased up now and to my astonishment, when Christa had looked to Armin with a smile, he smiled in return and drew near her then cuddled her in his arm and she gladly welcomed him with her head on his. This made Ymir's eye brow raise.

"The dead." Eren then said. "Huh?" Most of us uttered. What does he mean? I feel the tension about Armin's story wear off and my curiousity was on Eren's sad face as he looked to the floor. "I mean...those who have died, in the beginning long before us and during our time in Trost and the fifty seventh expedition, we should sing a prayer for them." Eren's eyes looked to be very mournful, but also proud.

I nod just as well as everybody else did. I'd be honored to sing for the dead, this filled me up with sadness...remembering things like the special operation squad's fall and Marco's body. Yes...we sing for the dead I'm thinking as the tears fill up my eyes while my heart breaks again."I'll sing one." Armin says as he leaves Christa's arms, he helps her up as he stands. Eren nod's while we all get up to stand. I knew what we were all thinking, we were mourning at this moment and we were going to pray this song while we salute, but Christa began to cry and Armin grabbed her hand, then he took Eren's in his other, so we all joined hands. Eren took Mikasa's and Mikasa Jean's as he took Connie's and Connie took mine, I joined Ymir's while Ymir joined joined hands until it formed a circle.

Armin took a deep breath and began to lead, we lowered our heads and all followed after while we prayed:

"They went to sleep, while we weep

They flew, with wings of new

They left us alone, leaving us to morn

Going days, never meeting your gaze

This song pierces our hearts, and tears us apart

We salute thee, knowing that you were free

Holy knights, keeping them from frights

You're gone now without a shroud, know that we are proud

The stars rise, ending the tears in our eyes

We bleed for now, as we serve the crown

It will end soon, under the light of noon

We shall see you, when the world becomes new"

We ended our night in the manner of mourning, I then let the heated tears built up by my sorrow pour out, and I cried for what we lost.


	5. Chapter 5: The day Connie moves

**Chapter: The day Connie moves**

I awoke with this slight weight being over the right side of my face and over my eye. As I blink them open I feel the heat come in through the spaces between the curtains. I turn my head to the right of me and the weight slid more to the side of my face as I moved, to spot Connie, snoring loudly and with his hand over my face. I blinked my eyes wearily and didn't know what to think of this. I just threw his hand off of my face and he then twitched and snorted, then turned the other way to be on his side. I pushed my lips together to hold in a laugh, but a few seconds later failed.

My fumbled laughter awoke Mikasa and she had quickly sat up awake. Her eyes were very narrow, but luckily the sun hasn't reached them. I sat up to face her. "Good morning Mikasa." I say quietly. She smiles before yawning and stretching her left arm up while rubbing her eye. "Hey Sasha, good morning." She slightly mumbled. "Did you hear me laugh?" I asked feeling guilty for waking her up. She nods still rubbing her eye. "Oh..sorry." I spoke a little lower. "No problem Sasha, we need to get up now anyways."

She yawns and stood up and I just look up to her while nodding. "Wake up Ymir ok?" She tells me. I got up from the mat and make my way around Connie's feet and kneel beside Ymir's mat. I shook Ymir's shoulder slightly. "Hey, Ymir, wake up" I whisper, but only loud enough to hopefully wake her up. She opens her eyes and pears from her shoulder at me. "Oh..." She reaches her hand toward Christa and nudges her to wake up. "Psht, wake up now Christa." She too began to wake up and both sat up. "Hey guys...good morning." Christa smiles while rubbing her eye. Ymir smiles to her. "Good morning Christa." She says."Good morning." I also greet. Mikasa was in the kitchen. "Good morning guys, we should prepare breakfast before the boys wake up." She tells us. Oh breakfast! So excited! I don't think potatoes would be in order since it wasn't anything to have for breakfast, but I'd beg to differ, that first day of the trainees squad was pretty early for a potato to being boiled so maybe...

"Mikasa! Might we boil some potatoes..." I asked. "Why not?" She gave me this soft kind smile. Yay. I cooed internally. We were to fry up some ham and cook eggs on two separate frying pans, Ymir volunteered to just serve orange juice, while Mikasa and Christa fry ham and cook eggs, I'm...boiling the potatoes! But Mikasa said only small ones so there will be room for ham and eggs...was is it greedy for me to throw a big one in just for me?

We washed up our hands and face and began to prepare our morning breakfast. I must say, I enjoyed doing this, ever since yesterday when the four of us girls had cooked together and I just realized...this had been the first time in a long time since I cooked with girls, not since I was still living in Dauper, but the village girls I prepared meals with was nothing compared to cooking with...such..wonderful friends. I smile solely to myself. I was glad to be spending my morning with ones I knew for certain, loved.

Christa peeked into my pot of boiling potatoes. "Ooh those look nice Sasha." She gave me a sweet girlish smile. "Ah ha, thanks Christa!" You think? I'm feeling proud of how perfect the potatoes browned from minutes in boiling water, with the skins on of course, I could only imagine how perfect the insides look. I peek into her pan of frying ham and almost lost my footing from what I just witnessed "Aaaaaaaah Christa!" I yelled at her feeling dizzy. They all just looked at me. "Wh-what Sasha? Is everything alright?" She worried. "They look delicious!" I say holding my left fist to my chest and pointing with the other. She looked to me, then to her frying pan where my I notioned. "Oh." She blushed while looking at me with a smile. "Thank you" I seriously feel like there was a drop of water trickling down the outside of my mouth and down my chin. "Uh..Sasha?" Christa hummed. "Huh?" I question. She scratched her chin with her thumb. I quickly knew what she meant and immediately took my apron to wipe the wetness off of my face. I had drooled. Her and Ymir and Mikasa all laughed at me and I joined with a feeling of embarrassment. Finally it was time to wake up the guys since the table had been set. An idea popped in my head, that I was going to enjoy waking up the guys. It wasn't going to be sweet and warming like how it felt waking up Ymir and Christa, but it was going to feel a little...menacing.

I ran to the living room and jumped atop of Connie. I rolled around on him. "Connie! Connie! Wake uuuuup! Ah! Ha! Ha!" I laughed. Ymir had been rubbing Jean's face with her big toe and Christa had been pulling at Armin's har which had been rather mean of her, mean, but funny, and Mikasa had been palming Eren's face, demanding him to wake up. "Sasha!" He finally woke up and kicked me off of him. I landed on my rear end with my head hitting the couch. "Woah! Very 8th place of you Connie!" I grinned proudly of him. He sat up straight and smiled "Eh heh" "Ew! Ew! Ew!" Jean jolted up from seeing Ymir's foot in his face. "Kyah ha ha!" She laughed at him. "Oooooow, Christaaaaa..." Armin whined with tears in his eyes as he awoke. Christa went on and on, apologizing with that sweet apathetic voice of hers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just in the moment." "Grrrr...Mikasa..." Eren starred at Mikasa still laying in place while she stared back with those calm narrow eyes of hers. "Get up." She said. "Alright!" He then sat up straight.

Christa stood up, intertwining her fingers together. "Breakfast is ready guys." She said sweetly. "Alright!" Eren said enthusiastically and full of energy, they all had that full of energy look on their enlightened faces and they all jolted at the table. "Woooooow" The guys say in awe before gulping up some food. We also had a loaf of bread with a tray of butter and a butter knife left on the table. I was happy to see the guys all worked up to see breakfast and enjoy it incredulously, it made my heart swell. I always ate nicely, but at an unoticeable quick pace. Us girls ate casually, while the boys scarfed their food down. "Eren" Mikasa looked to Eren trying to get his attention. As he slowed down on his food, he slightly choked on it and hit his chest with his fist for a second then looked back at her. "Sorry" And continued to eat his food slowly now. She smiles.

I help myself to a slice of bread and spread butter onto it when Ymir asks. "When shall we help Connie out today?" "Ah...when ever he feels like it." Mikasa looks over to Connie and smiles. He looks at her with his messy stuffed face and gulps his food down. "Uh...I guess when ever you guys are all ready..." He seemed shy of the bold Mikasa. "Right then, once the dishes are washed and when we're all washed and dressed, we'll go help you." She said. "Oh..alright Mikasa." Christa agreed. I say, I find it quite suitable that Mikasa or Eren leads our way. "Yeah." Eren blurs out and continues to munch through his food. I was urged to misbehave and scarf my food as well, but I was already comfortable with the way I ate and I was almost all finished. But I bet Ymir expected me to do so...but I haven't and that made me feel disappointed, I'll have my chance next time! This time me and Mikasa dried while Ymir and Christa washed and it wasn't too long before everyone washed up and changed into their day clothing and not too long until I had brushed my teeth and washed my face. I changed from my night gown into my white dress and black corset.

There was a knock at the door when the eight of us had been folding our blankets and placing the bed mats back in the storage room. We all had our curious eyes to it as Eren gone to open it. It had been Hanji with a joyful look. "Hey younglings!" She greeted happily. "M-morning Hanji-san" Eren said as he held the door open. "Lady Zoe!" Armin waves. "Morning guys, I see you're all cleaning up, once you're finished would you mind joining me and Levi outside?" She asks of us. Levi is out there? "Yes ma'am." That didn't sound too formal coming out of Eren's mouth. We all nodded to her and she nodded to us in return then giving Eren a nod while she turned away from the doorway. Eren closed it and helped us put away the rest of the carried our bags out for we weren't going to come back here once we join Hanji and Levi outside and later head to Connie's. Mikasa packed some food, the rest of the pie and some fruits, when Jean suggested we have a house warming party for Connie. Ymir was obliged to take the rest of her bottled juice and Christa took the pastry strudels that we could have for later since we haven't ate those yet.

We stepped out to be shaded by the house's roof and found Hanji near a horse wagon of two horses alongside Levi who had his arms folded across his chest and leaning onto a near by building. What was the wagon for? Hanji stepped up to us. "I recall you all are going to help out Springer move his stuff into another home today, so I brought a carriage to help out." She says to us while petting one of the horse's nuzzle for she was close enough to it and we had stood near them too. Connie looked happy and astonished while starring at the carriage and I made a giggle at him. "Thanks Hanji, that will make our job easier today." Eren says while smiling at her. "Heehee yup! Well have a good day guys, you can escort your wagon now, must head back to the HQ" She says while turning to walk down the street "Alright Hanji! Thanks again!" Eren calls out while stretching his arm up in a wave.

Levi stares across at me with very furrowed eyebrows before closing them and continues forward down the street with her. What was that about? He never looked at me before, not anything like that, and I don't recall giving him any annoyance. But what ever that was...it left a pit in my stomach, my glimpse of his face today was him looking rather distraught with me..."Sasha dear, would you be home tonight?" Hanji turns to look back at me. "Yes ma'am! Not a worry!" I assure my ma. "Haha! Alright, look forward into seeing you later." She calls back then continues on her way, Levi now being ahead of her for he hadn't stopped when she did. That look kept framing in my mind until my forehead creased. Why did he?...

"Alright come on guys." Eren says as he grabs the reign of one horse and Jean the other and pulls them forward, in the same direction Hanji and Levi had went, and in the direction where Connie had lived, but we'll be just turning to the right going northweswards, so they'll be out of our sight...I decided not to let Levi's glare bother me. The wagon was the same ones we used when we went on that expedition to carry the dead and the wounded. As we walked, Mikasa stayed closer to me and not by Eren, lately she hadn't been too close to his side. Mikasa being so close to me, I noticed how long her hair had been getting and I had wondered if mine was growing longer as well, though I never cut it like she had. I pull my ponytail around to my face and studied it, to see if its length had changed. "Huh? What are you doing?" Mikasa looked to me and questioned. I looked back while dropping my hair and it flings back. "Oh..I was just checking if my hair had been growing." I tell her. "Has it?" "Uh...no, not really." It had actually been at the same length as it had always been. I would hope it would grow, or maybe it has without my noticing. I began to realize that the atmosphere we walked in was feeling to be sluggish, I hear birds chirp in the half light and the rustles of objects being hit against eachother by near by civilists. I peered at the other's faces, they were all staring blankly ahead, being calm and silent as they were, I wanted to break the boring tension and say something. "Still tired guys?" I asked, maybe that had been the case, even after a pleasant breakfast, they could still be quite tired. "No, it just feels like a quiet time." Mikasa says while Jean and Connie nod. Well...I didn't know what to say at this point, but, I'll just let it slide and walk silently to Connie's house just as everyone else was.

Once we had reached the familiar emptiness seen yesterday, I felt like something adventurous had been coming on, maybe I had consent for Connie's well being, so I peered at him among our other friends and he looked...happy."Now guys, the small stuff goes in this boxes." Eren says as he climbs inside the wagon and tosses down several wooden boxes to us. Hanji must have gave this material to us. I took a box and ran to Connie's side and walked with him to his house. He also carried a box. "I could pack with you, you could tell me what you needed packed." I tell him and he nods to me with a small smile. "You could pack my notes and books in there." I rose my eyebrows a bit. "Notes?" I wondered. He nods. "Mhm, I used to write journal entries. Most about my life with my family." I see..I always wondered how Connie's life was before Wall Maria was Christa and Mikasa started placing food jars and such from the cabinets into their boxes while Jean and Connie hauled out his teal sofa. I didn't mind him doing that first than coming to pack with me later. Ymir took his curtains down and folded them into her box. Armin and Eren had been taking the living room chairs out and multiple candle holders and lanterns. "Just leave the dining table and chairs here guys." Connie tells us. "I already have a decent set." Jean then said.

I didn't think it was foolish for Connie to leave his dining chairs and table behind, renovators normally find them and use them anyways. Also why bring them for storage when Jean had only one dining room? Once Connie had carried out the sofa, he picked back up his box and lead me upstairs, Eren, Armin, and Jean followed. I seen his room. It was like any other room, closet with clothes hung, and a wooden bed set. Very small too, and a picture frame sitting atop a drawer. I tried to peer at it but sun light seething through blocked my sight from it. All five of us shuffled around the small room waiting to hear Connie's needs.

"Alright you guys can carry down my bed frame and dressers." He tells the guys. They all nod and first Jean and Eren start carrying out the bed, Connie emptied out his drawer beside his bed and dumped everything inside his box, including the picture frame that had been on top of it. Jean and Eren seemed to have no trouble hauling the singular bed frame downstairs and Armin picked up the bedside drawer once Connie had been done with it, he also carried something out with ease. Then I noticed a bookshelf near his closet and began to pile books into the box. I filled the whole thing up and there were still books left. I wondered how many more boxes I would need if there were more bookshelves in the other room.

"Uh...Connie I'm going to have to go back down stairs for another box. Are there more bookshelves in the other rooms?" I asked as I looked to him. He shook his head saddened. I was confused and concerned as to why he appeared that way. "Is something the matter?" I asked him sounding sincere. "No" He looks up at me. "Just the other rooms are empty, I wasn't given much furniture when I had moved here." He tells, but why was he so sad? "Nothing came from home?" "Only my clothing." Ah...maybe he was sad by being reminded that he hadn't anything from home. I remembered that his house burned down, but his parents built a new one with the rest of his family. I didn't want my friend feeling hurtful. "Connie, what is Jean's is yours now, I know he's glad that have you move with him." He makes that small smile again. I would have expected Connie's moving day would be an exciting experience for him, but he didn't seem all the much joyed by it, I'd like to know what you're thinking. "Connie, will you miss this place?" I then asked placing my book filled box onto the floor. "Not much, it's lonely here and it wasn't too satisfying. I'm only taking so much all in right now, but believe me, I'm very happy to go live with Jean." His smile was reassuring. Perhaps I was a little too worried, but his moped appearance was misleading. I had to make sure my friend was at tip-top shape, so I said. "Living at Jean's will be an exciting one, for days and years to come, you wouldn't have to live another dull moment." He remained hunched over while arranging things inside his box, but stopped when he heard me say that. He looked out into the sunlight of his bedroom window. "I know" I somehow feel a smile come from him, maybe it was the way he spoke, optimistically "I'll finally get to feel what it is like, being a grown up living in an adult world." Connie looked forward to this. Living independently, but he'd still be living with Jean and they planned to do much together. It was so warming, I valued them and their decisions proudly.

"Come, let's bring these boxes down." He interrupts my thoughts. "Yes." I nod. We went down stairs. A box full of books were a lot more heavier than accepted. Connie notice me struggle with my carriage, when he looked back at me with this expression that wanted to help, I nodded smiling, giving him the notion that I didn't need his help. He turned and continued downward. We passed the living room and kitched outside the front where Jean, Eren, and Armin were still trying to get Connie's bedding into the wagon. Struggling than they were earlier, Jean and Eren were having a rough time getting the bed frame into the carriage. What were they so afraid of? To get their fingers caught once they slid the frame inside? Armin had placed the small dresser down as Connie put his box down, and helped Jean and Eren put the frame in place. I doubt it was even that heavy once they've got it raised...

"Ah hahaha, thanks guys." Jean laughed with an arm over Connie and he smiled meekly. Armin then got the help of Eren and lifted the dresser in. Connie came back for his box and put into the wagon. Then he came to me and took the box right out from my hands and also placed it into the wagon. Sure was nice of him, it astonished me. He gave me a crooked smile as he went back into the house, followed by the others, Armin passed me another box.

Mikasa and the others were still packing dishes and kitchen ware alongside of Connie's other things like tins and brass ornaments, but I had wondered where those things came from, the previous owners of this house? I'm sure Connie and I would have a conversation about it some other time.

I had to go back upstairs to retrieve the rest of the books. "Sasha" I hear Connie say my name. "Yes?" "I trust you to take this box and empty my closet with it." He says to me while handing me another box. "Well...what will you do?" "I'm going to gather my remnants inside my bathroom." I nod. "Alright" and headed back to his bedroom where the boys had already been.

I stepped in and tending to get the rest of the books before folding Connie's clothing and packing them into the other box. "Where's Connie?" Jean asked. "In his bathroom, packing up his bathroom supplies." I answered as I stacked books into one of my boxes. I was all done. "We'll be taking this now Sasha." Eren said as he and Jean took both ends of the book shelf and lifted it out of here. Armin stayed behind. He kneeled down beside me and gave me a kind smile. "Need help?" His boyishly cute voice made me giggle. "Sure." I gave about just the happiest smile. Armin always brightens me up for some reason. "I just need to fold up Connie's clothes from his closet and we're done here." He nods. I hope Connie didn't mind him helping me with his clothes. We took turns folding coats and shirts, but placed them organized by their type into the box. The hangers we managed to fit afterwards. Armin spoke to me about how exciting this was. "I never helped friends out like this before." He blushed. Hadn't he helped out Eren and Mikasa out before? That wasn't something I should mention though. We were getting used to not thinking or worrying about the things we've been going through for the passed five years. However, I believed him, Eren and Mikasa were the only friends he had, and now he had plenty, still might have been overwhelming for him. I wasn't afraid to express anything to Armin. So I said "This is something you could get used to...I never felt anything like this, I never had so many friends, something comes out good from joining the Survey Corps." I smiled. But mentioning the Survey Corps sounded odd now. He smiles too without being shy. "I hope this lasts..." He sounded like he wanted to stop himself there, and I understand why. We saw many die before our eyes and who could hope about a thing like that? Ugly feelings rushed back, but I didn't have the guts to reassure him, even though I wanted to. "Armin, let's go back down stairs." I stood up and offered a hand. He smiled and nodded and took my hand. I lifted him up, he took the box of books and I took the box of clothes.

Just then Connie walked in. "I-I'll go on ahead." Armin says to me and leaves the room, nodding to Connie as he passes. I walk to the door towards him but he just walks passed me and looks at the floor. I notice him without a box. "I won't miss this place. I spent too many lone nights here. With terrible thoughts, I guess it would have been more different if titans weren't involved." I gulped. My home never felt like a home either, not until Levi had cleared out the titans inside the walls just before our survey mission to drop numbers of them. It's secure now, it took time, but we have our gates back. But I knew exactly what he meant. It was a nightmare at the time, even just being at home, it was terrifying. "I understand, but no more." I put my hand on his shoulder. He touched my hand that was on his shoulder softly. He looked back at me. "No more." His smile was like Eren's. No more brought me to the conclusion that us, the survey corps, will make it no more.

I take my box in both hands, Connie and I shared bold smiles and headed downstairs. He picked up his box that remained in the kitchen and living room had been empty. Despite the chairs and table, he didn't want those.

Eren and Jean had already carried the couches out and packed them in the wagon already. We went straight outside and Connie hadn't took a second look at the house. Everyone had been waiting outside with a horse cart full of boxes and couches just sticking out. Eren took my box and piled it into the wagon while Connie put his in. "Finally! Connie, ready to go guy?" Eren asked him. We all smiled to him. "Uh..yes." He smiled back at us. He seemed astonished by our acknowledgment, but he didn't cry. We turned the cart and head down to Jean's. Christa giggled and took me and Ymir's arms, Mikasa chuckled softly and joined hers with mine. This day leads to a moment of unpacking and a succession celebration dinner. I couldn't wait to eat more food after this long day! It didn't seem like much, but packing books took some time. It hadn't been lunch yet, but the time this was going to take, lunch and dinner would have to be joined, like into an event.

Eren had been leading the horses and I grew fond of the way the wheels rumbled and the sounds the carriage made when it rattled, including the claps of each sound the hooves made, I liked it. Something about it made this feel like peace, more than it already had been. "When will we get there?" Christa then asked. "Soon, but you're not one to complain Christa." Ymir said. "Uh..uh..my feet are beginning to swell up." She said nervously. Aww poor Christa. She hadn't been used to all this activity, far more different than spiraling around with 3-D maneuver gear. But me too, I didn't like all the walking, mmmh...I'm not in great shape. "Ah, why didn't you say so Christa." I feel Christa's clutch disappear, and before I noticed, Ymir had thrown Christa over her shoulders. "Ah! No! Please let me down! I'll be fine." Christa whined. "Hahaha, quit your begging, you'll BE alright if I carry you this way." Ymir laughed. Mikasa just smiled at her friends. I could've told Ymir to be careful, but she'll bark at me for speaking out at her, so I decided to keep my mouth shut and hope for the best for Christa. How ever if anyone, Ymir was the one to keep Christa's safely and this had been a regular thing for them.

"Ah...fine Ymir..." Christa gave in and Ymir let out another laugh. "Your feet won't be so sore now, am I right?" She asked from all of us. "Right." I nodded my head obediently and Mikasa just nodded in agreement. Christa looked at us in distress and hung her head down in defeat. Ymir laughed at her surrender. Now finally after so much steps, we arrived at the front door of Jean's. I remembered the color and texture of Jean's house. Kinda...feminine with that kind of grayish blue, just as it did inside, I laugh to myself.

Just before heading inside, Jean said "Now, now guys, you've done enough, Connie and I would like to unload everything else later, but we want you to relax now." Connie nods and smiles meekly. "Yeah thanks for all your help guys." I didn't want to agree, but I just respected their wishes. "But we could-" "Please." Jean said interrupting Eren. "We're fine with doing it. We'll return the carriage to Hanji later." Jean sounds so modest. "Alright." Eren finally agreed. "I'd like to start dinner now." Mikasa walked passed Jean and into his house. He was stuck in place. Hee hee, I enjoyed Mikasa's bold moves, sure left Jean breathless!

Ymir had let Christa be on her feet and we also went inside. Jean lit every lamp he had to brighten up the house. He kindly gave us the go ahead to use his kitchen. We brought out the food we had brought with us, the portions we bought at market yesterday. Jean's house was artsy, consisting of very brightly blue paint and patterned with gold flowers. His lamp shades had been of prism like glass. Ha, our cooking space had been a bit too girly for us. Not really. We used his pots and his utensils to cook the food. Mikasa would be baking a pork roast, the one wrapped in thin pieces of rope, I the potatoes, Christa would be heating up a pre-baked lemon pie and also the strudels we never ate. Ymir wants to serve her juice.

Not before long, the table had been set for us and the men. We all sat in just enough seats for the equivalent eight of us. Mikasa lifted her cup. "To Connie, in his new found home" She requested a toast, we all hit our drinks together. "To Connie!" And we drank our fruit juice. Jean put an arm around Connie and laughed with him. A sign that they're going to enjoy life like this. I made sure I finished off everything of my plate. Everyone else laughed and joked and if there was a question assigned to me, I'd just mumble and nod at agreement with my mouth stuffed and I'd hear more laughter, maybe because they knew that I wasn't listening. After another satisfying dinner, dishes were done and we left Jean and Connie to it. It was getting late, we weren't all making it back to Eren's. We'd be going our separate ways and I'd be walking home alone in an opposite direction.

Sunday had been put to a good end, and Monday would be spent without anything of my knowledge, I don't know what I'd be doing besides doing laundry. I miss Hanji, she's going to do my laundry with me. Outside the door, Connie and Jean waved to us as we stood outside in pairs, but I alone. "Thanks for dinner, good night guys!" Jean yells to us. "Good night! Thanks for all the help!"We all said our good nights and my heart felt like it was being detached from strings as the others went about their way. A sudden lonely and sad feeling swept over me.I look up, the sun was gone and the sky had been etched with a bit of clouds, with many stars. I felt weary and out of it as I stared at the stars, the beautiful stars. I feel hunger, though I ate plenty, but I'm always hungry. I crave for bread and melted butter, I will have that when I arrive home. The walk home had been pleasant. Solitude and this night had been very beautiful, but I still found myself lonesome for my friends..I'd hope they'd come for me tomorrow morning if not too early. This cold air was refreshing and it hadn't froze me one bit under this thing dress of mine, but the dusty streets had me wanting a bath.

I made it to my front door steps, and I was excited to head down stairs and take my gown from my bag and just throw it on and jump into bed. That as disappeared when I opened the door and found Hanji sitting at the dining table with...with the corporal, both in uniform having tea, and he looked right at me.

My heart took the biggest hit, a jolt, I didn't know if I beared it or not because I was completely frozen. Had it looked noticeable? Neither of them new what I had been feeling. I no longer felt comfortable in the presence of my corporal. "Sasha dear are you alright?" She stood up and made her way to me. I looked at her and refused to turn my eyes at Levi. "Yeah...just a little tired." I answered. "Aww, that's a little disappointing, I was hoping you'd join on for tea." Well uh...her offer was so tempting, and I was lying about being tired, I wasn't too tired. Okay, I must accept, maybe I'd stop being so uncomfortable around my captain.

I gave my bag to Hanji and she hung it up for me with the coats and I sat down at MY table straight across from him. I wasn't making this any easier. He was in my house. He ignored me and sipped his tea. I felt eager. Hanji placed a cup in front of me and poured hot tea in there for me. She sat down right beside me and I felt at ease now. "Thank you Hanji." "Mhm" I lifted it from its saucer and drank it, it was Camille tea and I blushed to know that corporal had also been drinking my favorite tea. "How have you been Sasha?" That voice! I quickly looked at him, he hadn't looked back at me, but sipped his tea with his eyes clothes. I appreciated his question, though he didn't take a glance at me. "I've been well corporal." I answered without feeling nervous. "Levi." He corrected me. I forgot that he told me it was okay to call him by his name. "I'm glad you're well. You have been with your friends. Good, you're spending your days off well." He tells me. I feel enlightened that he's acknowledging me.

Hanji looks at me then at him, and back at me. "Aaaah! I forgot you two got along well!" She said enthusiastically. "Yeah, she's my favorite cadet." Ah! His words melted me! Had I already went to sleep? "Oh is that so shorty? You know, she's not too young for you to marry." I choked on my tea. Hanji! He nonchalantly continued to sip his tea with closed eyes. "No." He uttered deeply. Oh...of course he wouldn't feel that way. Neither have I really, it's ridiculous to have thought so. "Bwah ha ha ha! I'm kidding!" She blurted.

He opened one eye at her, then closed it again. He looked quite agitated with her. I only kept my mouth shut, and I was only to speak when I was spoken to. He seemed to be have finished his tea and stood up from his seat and reached for the door. "Thanks for letting me into your home Braus." He throws his survey coat on. I only watched him, feeling down that he would be leaving. He then looked at me, with those vast grey eyes, but they looked kind, but narrow as they've always been. "We're going horse riding tomorrow Sasha. Perhaps you and your friends could join us." Ah! Corporal and Erwin? I'd loved to see Erwin, and I was glad corporal invited me and my friends along. I had no doubt that Hanji will be joining us too.

I nodded. "Yes..Levi! We'll be there." He stays silent and gives me a nod. "Goodnight you two." He leaves out the door. "Goodnight!" Hanji calls out after the door being shut. Good night...I say to myself inside my head. Woah...he was just here. "Soooo, off to bed now are you?" Hanji asks me, while she stands up and takes my cup. "Uh, yeah, I'd like a slice of bread and butter first." "Hyah ha ha! That's just like you. I'll go fix you that right away." She patted my head and put me and corporal's cup away. I felt no guilt in Hanji's hospitality, I felt rather babied and happier in her care. "Here you are." She placed a plate with in front of me with a thick slice of bread, lathered in melted butter. "Thank yoou!" I giggled happily. I quickly munched on it. Yes this is what I wanted. "Haha! You're welcome Sasha." She left me to it. After I gulped it down in satisfaction, I lifted my head to find Hanji patted my face with a cloth, she had been cleaning off the crumb from my face. I blushed in embarrassment, I still found some shame in the way I ate. "Thank you." I show her my gratitude once again. "No problem Sasha." We both laughed about it. She took my plate away.I made a yawn and stretched. It was time for me to rest now. I got up from seat and took my boots off and placed them at the door. Corporal had his uniform boots on, so had Hanji, so I didn't have to worry about disappointing Levi when I had walked in with my boots on. He'd scold me in a way he does, in a casual voice that I somehow understood, was scolding. He's scolded me before and it left me terrified.

I also took my bag off the hanger and headed for the basement's staircase. "I'll be going to bed now Hanji, good night." "Good night kiddo!" She called out to me. I always liked when she called me kiddo. Then down I went, to my downstairs bedroom to throw my night gown. And down I went, plopped onto my fluffy bed of which I missed. I fell asleep comfortably...having the words "Favorite cadet" being said by a lovely tone of voice in my mind. Sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartfelt

**Chapter 6: Heartfelt**

My foot twitched and I awoke. With the sun shining in, it lit my room with white, feeling the breeze that flowed my short curtains of my window. I sat up and stretched, it felt lovely to be stretched out for comfort. I felt excited, knowing the kind words my corporal spoke to me yesterday. I had remembered rather quickly. I hadn't covered myself with blankets last night, so the cold left me needing to use the washroom extra quick.

I got up and ran to use it, in my personal bathroom I had next to my room. We have another basement, used for storage. Hanji and I had my room built and divided a space for me and the basement for storage. There was another door that lead to that basement.

After I had finished, I intended to take a bath and begin doing my laundry. My corset and my dress were looking grimey. I myself appeared to be grungy, I felt that way too, so I decided to first of all take a bath. I gathered a fresh pair of clothing, temporarily because if we were going to be horse back riding today, corporal would want us in uniform.

I rain upstairs and had to get my water ready from the water faucet from outside. I looked about and found a delightful smell before finding Hanji. She had been in the kitchen cooking eggs! And? Ham! "Morning Sasha." She turns to me. "Good morning Hanji!" I greet back. Wow I had forgotten how Hanji looked in casual clothing. Either way she was beautiful. She wore a long-sleeved blouse, nothing like the yellow one she wore when in uniform, with her sleeves rolled up since she had been fixing breakfast, a brown skirt cut up to her shins. Stunning she was, like the ma she is.

The aroma of her cooking was filling me with excitement, what kind of occasions is this? She hadn't cooked breakfast for the both of us in awhile, since work being hefty and all.

"Oh having a bath?" She noticed the clean bundle of clothes I had been holding tight to my chest. :Yup!" I answer her. Bathe, eat, laundry. I Said out my plans to my

self in my head. "alright then." She left me in silence and got back to her cooking. I hear it sizzle. I remember she had cooked well, I even took lessons from her, but that's not her major in life. Though I was already a well cook, it was good to learn something new.

I head outdoors to fetch my bath water. I filled two buckets, I wanted to use the tub downstairs in my bathroom, than Hanji's. But Hanji's bathroom had a lovely window while mine had none. So I was on a little debate as I take my time pumping water through the faucet's handle. I never really like how the creaking of the pump's handle made. Yup! I'm going to use Hanji's tub for the good window! And hopefully it isn't full of crazy!

I pick up both water filled pails and my fresh folded clothing wedged between my armpit and torso to hold them in place. Inside I pass Hanji and the kitchen and head upstairs. "Using my tub?" She calls up to me. I stop almost at the top. "Yeah!" Oh no she minds me using her tube, doesn't she? "Okay go ahead." Phew, nice window for me! I continue to head to her bathroom.

The water was lukewarm when I had dipped my finger into the bucket. Too bad we didn't have a stove mechanism to heat it up…I mean Hanji had already been using the stove. But it will be just as fine. I poured one bucket of water into the bathtub, man these things were heavy and gave me quite the sweat. I then poured in some bubble bath, then poured the last bucket in. The pouring of the water made the bubble bath fizz up like its supposed to. It smelled of vanilla flowers. Which reminded me…if we made it to the flower field on horseback today, I'll pick a purple violet and a bundle of daisies to replace the ones that are decaying now.

Once my tub was filled, I threw my gown off and let it fall to the floor and let it fall to the floor and jumped in. Colder than lukewarm…it had been in the ground after all, retrieved in the morning also when the ground had been cold with dew. But at least it wasn't chilling. Mmmm, so cozy, kinda. I let myself soak for a moment and looked out the window I so desired to see out of and be under. I had wondered, is this what peace feels like? Where I could take a bath at leisure without having to think for a second that there are threats out there, going to come at me at any second. What ever this was…I wanted it to last, I've grown tired of fighting under fear. But if I had to go back into fighting, I will.

I took the bar of soap and scrub brush, lathered the scrub brush with the soap and began to scrub between my toes and up my legs. I cleaned and took the elastic off that confined my hair. I hadn't let my hair down since yesterday morning when I did it up, and forgot to let it down before I went to sleep last night. My hands had been soaped up and I held the elastic in a pinch and dipped it into a non-soapy area in the water to rinse off the soap I had got onto it, then placed it onto a towel. I rinsed off and grabbed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. I splatter some onto my palm and scrubbed the soap into my scalp and massaged, also washing the strands of my brown-red hair. I dipped my head into the water and rinsed my hair until all the soap got out.

I got out of the tub and took my elastic that rested on my towel and wrapped it on my wrist. Then I dried and put fresh clothing on. I took my dirty laundry, my brush, and the two water buckets and took them down stairs with me. I have to go wash my clothing out back. I would have to get my clothing from downstairs and bring them back up, then outdoors, so I needed a basket, but then I already realized that I have to eat breakfast with Hanji first. I must be excited for horseback riding.

Once I had reached the end of the stairs, I placed the buckets in front of the stepping, leaving the damp towel with them. The table had been set for two and Hanji already been chewing food, smiling at me while another plate prior to hers rests waiting for me. "Eat up Sasha." She kindly says. Oh wow, I see a steaming plate of irresistible fried ham and eggs and a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed. Hurriedly I plopped down onto my chair and ate with my steel fork. Munching. Much different when I ate a muffin alone. Hanji giggled. "Where do you get such an appetite?" I nearly ignored her question, but heard her well. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to shuffle food into my mouth. I sure was hungry. Who knows where my appetite comes from. I feel a sense of admiration from Hanji when she smiled pleasingly as she watched me eat. She took care of me well, like a ma. Her cooking was amazing! Juicy ham and soft fluffy eggs. I then chugged my juice down in one shot, being finished before her.

She released her intertwined fingers and lift her elbows off the table. She took my brush and started doing up my hair, I blushed for she hadn't fixed my hair in awhile. She gestured her hand in front of me. "Elastic." She said. I take it off my wrist and hand it to her. She ties my hair up with it and left my bangs down. She then took mine and her plate to the sink. "Now Sasha finish your laundry, Levi will be here any minute." I swallowed hard to what ever food I had left in my throat. He's going to come here? Why when we could meet up with the others and him? Without him having to come here. Yeah I felt nervous, but I got a clean set of clothing on and just had a bath, so I'm good.

"Thank you Hanji." I pudgy smiled, giving her my thanks for the food. I watch her nod, her having her back turned tending to the dishes, she will be turning to grab the cups on the table in just a moment. I wiped my mouth and face with the cloth she had considerately left on the dining table for me.

I went downstairs, leaving Hanji to it, to pick up what ever laundry I had left down there with a basket. Then back up stairs to head outdoors in the backyard where I'd be doing the laundry.

Hanji had some laundry in the basket as well, it has already been in there when I retrieved the basket. I wouldn't mind doing it for her, she's done enough for me and I'll gladly and willingly do something for her. With the basket fit enough to be tucked under my arm, left me enough space to clutch one basket while I hold the basket under my arm. And out I went to the back yard into the sunlight. It had been quite breezy out, just strongly enough to dry the laundry once they're hung, how convenient and just the thought of how perfect that was left a smile on my face. Gosh I feel good, and in a few moments, I'll be seeing corporal.

Birds would hop about the clothes line and the rugged shed that we used for storage, all in needed was a pain job, as well as the white fence that completely confined my yard. I knelt down to let the laundry basket set onto the grass, I set one of the buckets onto the grass also, right beside the water faucet. This is engineered way much different than a water well, haha, and less work retrieving water.

I gripped my hand firmly onto the water faucet's handle and motioned it up and down to pump out the water. Aww how much I hated how the springs creaked while pumping out water, so agitating. Finally one bucket full, and one more to go, this time I let the sound of the creaking slide and just thought about how soon Levi would get here, oddly to say, I'd hoped he'd take his time, I don't want him catching me in the middle of doing dirty laundry. Doubt he would come back here anyway, I probably won't be aware when he arrives when he could just be inside greeting Hanji.

Finally two buckets full. I carried them to the wood wash tub, and the wash board had laid inside. I lift up the handle of the first bucket and tipped it over with my hand at the bottom of it to pour it into the tub, and then doing the same with the second. Water mass was very strange to me, it was strangely heavy and made me sweat!

Ah yes, I had found the soap placed near the wash tub and the wooden stool to sit on while washing. The wash board, I wanted to observe it for a moment. I grabbed it and held it up, scratching the surface with my finger, I chuckled at the noise it made, had a nice sound to it. Then I sat on the stool bringing the basket of laundry next to me. I lift the first thing I saw in the basket towards my face. Hanji has a pale violet blouse? I blushed, so pretty…I grabbed the bar of soap and swished it into the water a bit to soften, then smeared the softened residue onto the blouse as I dunked the article in. Thoroughly I scrubbed it against the wash board, and turning and tossing it around to scrub each inch of the material. I rinsed it out then lifted out to ring it, draining it of its water. I got up and went to hang it onto the clothes lines, there had been a lot of clothes pins already pinched on, just enough to hang up the rest of my laundry.

Then suddenly I heard the door to the back yard open. Huh? Hanji, I turned my whole body after the shirt was hung and the wind direction blew my skirt and hair to the side and fluttered. I was startled to see who it was, this is exactly what I didn't want, but there he was, a short handsome man with an undercut hairstyle in uniform, with less circles under his eyes, capturing me while I did my laundry, specifically what I didn't want to happen. I didn't know what to say, but I was stuck in a trance again, seeing an adoring face, I had forgotten about my chores. His hair moved in the wind as well, it made me blush.

Reality etched in as he drew near and I felt myself move back. What do I say? My heart had been pumping rather fast and my face heated up, why can't I be normal for once? "Good morning Sasha." He stopped in his tracks with his arms folded across his chest. "G-good morning." Even if I spoke English, it didn't make sense the way I spoke, nervous like the yellow belly I was.

He eyes the wash tub then peers back at my position. Still I was paused and not saying anything made it feel worse, he doesn't think I'm and idiot does he? Without a word he let his arms loose and went about to an object far off to the left of the wash tub. I quickly got the idea when I saw the item he had reached for and brought it back, it was another stool I hadn't noticed earlier. He placed it on the other side to the basket of laundry. I just watched him and he sat down onto it while take off his survey jacket, dropping it onto the grass and rolled up his sleeves.

No! I will not have my captain come here this early in the morning and do my laundry for me! And and and…because…my underwear had been in there! "Wha-what are doing?" I managed to ask, I knew what he was doing! But why? Why would I ask why? My only other thoughts were I was hoping he didn't see my undergarments…

"We've got some time to kill, I don't mind one bit doing your laundry with you." He spoke while looking at me with such blank eyes. It was so sweet of him to say that! I definitely didn't mind that either, but my underwear! I had to say something to make it obvious…"Buh-but-" Conveniently enough I was keeping him from looking into the laundry basket. "If you're concerned about my time Braus, I have plenty of it, so don't think otherwise." Aww, this was so hard! Hmph, fine! I'm going out about it. 'But my undies are in there!" I quickly covered my mouth, both shocked for speaking out so loudly at him, and, undies?

I creased my forehead with my mouth covered by my hands. Still no expression when he looked at me…haha what did I do?! He turned his head and closed his eyes. "Laundry is laundry, I have washed lady's clothing before." I blushed. Whaaat? You have?! Well what ever, that doesn't mean you're going to have at it with mine. I felt eased enough to go near him and sit back at my working spot. "Well you're not washing mine, please turn your ead as I do." I had to defend my dignity! I didn't care how stupid I sounded, the underwear was mine and I wouldn't forgive myself knowing I let the corporal wash my underwear. He then looked to me. "Fine, if you're not comfortable, then I won't look." He accepted. Haha! That's right! My inner thoughts were even nerved by the thought of having him washing the merchandise.

Thank you…I thought. He didn't hesitate and reached into the basket and grabbed out one of my blouses I had laying in my room for such a time. As he did, I saw my bra just laying there. Eeeek! That was a close one! It was still nerve-racking, but luckily he didn't see it. Who knew doing the laundry with the corporal would be this risky? I quickly grabbed it before he could have at it. Just because he was oblivious of washing girl's under wear, doesn't mean he can still et a way with it. I eyed him, I knew he had no intentions of picking up my underwear, but still I had to be careful, I'd freak if he would ever so take a glance at it!

I was going to dunk in my bra, hoping he wouldn't look, still keeping my eye on, but one problem, there had been only one wash board and I had completely forgot when I went in and reached for it, my hand accidentally touched his. My finger tips had brushed against the top of his hand, and I quickly pulled my hand back. His skin was so soft…and cool with dampness. My heart started back up again, I quickly looked at him, feeling very apologetic for touching him by mistake. Then he…he looked at me, with eyes I adored, but they quickly fell back, in focus of what he had been doing. Oh what am I doing…

He then got up to hang my shirt dry. And took his time doing so. I watched him, seeing the side of his face, seeing his hair fondle across his forehead in the wind, such a beautiful sight, I may have been watching with my jaw hung lose without him notice. I snapped out of it and rushed to get my bra washed before he turned around. Ringed it out and hurried to the clothes line as he made his way back. Nope, didn't see my bra, yeah, good. I came back to my seat. "Did you see Hanji?" Boy I was a pester. He had already been washing another article, which was my dress, aww I wanted to wash that! Better that than my undies…"Yeah, she's in you kitchen, I didn't speak to her." No? Then how did he know to come back here? "Then what made you come back here?" I asked another idle question. "She told me after she answered the door and greeted me. Damn woman took her time answering too, if it had been you, it would have been acceptable." I couldn't believe it! It was obvious, he considered me so much, to walk passed Hanji and come to see me immediately and tell me that it would have been completely alright with him if I took my sweet time answering the door. I didn't know what to say, but I was absolutely touched. I let myself have a smile and blushed.

He repeated the steps, wash, ring and hang. I did too, but one after another taking turns with the wash board, and I had made sure I washed my undies. He did all my clothing and I did Hanji's, not doing a single one of mine, besides my under garments, which I made sure I hung far off to the right away from the space he chose to hang my clothing. What other words were there to be spoken? I didn't very much like the silence between us. The laundry basket had been empty, and once it had been, Levi had picked up his jacket and headed to the door. I couldn't believe he let his jacket onto a thing like grass in the first place. Why is it that I always have a sinking feeling and distressed when I see my corporal turn his back to me.

"Get into uniform Braus, you're friends might have already received my notice and headed to the reserved area." He stopped to tell me, then continued through the door. Uh, yes sir! Still ordering me on my days off. I complained and wondered why we needed our uniforms anyway. Well no matter, I must do as my corporal tells and hurry and get that uniform on now.

I head inside to be immediately placed in my kitchen. Levi had been sitting at my table, sipping some tea Hanji had readied. Hanji leaned back into the counter with a cup in her hands as well, already in uniform. Levi had dried his hands from the laundry water with a small towel. I spoke to neither of them and headed to my upstairs and jolted up there.

My uniform had been in my working area, the one me and Hanji had set up for me, consisting of a shelf full of books and a desk with a chair. A wardrobe too, to with hold my boots and uniform, I also fitted my gear in there, but the gear we wouldn't be needing today since we're only heading to the fields. Hanji had a work space of her own as well, which I helped set up also. The purpose of my work place was to have a proper study place, when I was to study titans and such from being in the Survey Corps, Hanji's opinion, so she's the very reason I have this place and I loved it.

In my study, it had been very dark with the shades covering my window and all. Then I replaced my clothing with my uniform, then sat in my working chair to slip on my boots, leaving my old clothing on my desk in a mess. Hanji had also placed a long framed mirror into a corner of my study so I could peer at myself when needed to. I looked at my reflection in the large mirror. I giggled with pride, I must admit, I considered myself to look like a hero.

Back I went downstairs, to be accompanied by Hanji and Levi. When I made it to the kitchen, both had been in their refined spots as before. "Sasha." His deep voice startled me. "Yes Levi?" "Where is your gear?" What? But I thought. "Bu-" "You didn't think we were going to have fun today did you? We're doing a training exercise, I don't care that you have days off, this is a convenient time to keep all of your skills intact." I said nothing, but felt in distress. I looked to Hanji and she looked back appearing to be pitying me. My face had dropped, he didn't glance at me. "Yes Captain." Forget yes Levi. Foolish Sasha, don't get sentimental about this, all he asked of you was to get your gear, so get your gear.

I turned away to head back up stairs. All the way up the stairs and to my study room, my thoughts have been clouded, as well as my eyes. My hear swell and fell. Don't you cry Sasha! I said while opening my wardrobe. Don't you cry! As I said looking at my 3D-Maneuver Gear. Why am I being brought to cry? Pffft, honest mistake Sasha, his invitation had been rather misleading last night, why didn't Hanji say anything?

I paid more attention as I strapped and hooked my gear onto its harnesses. There ready! See?! Got my damned gear on! Quite being upset already.

Back downstairs I went, taking my mopey time. I found them still to be in their spots. "Have tea Sasha." I nearly want to frown when he told me. I didn't want to have morning tea. I wanted to go out and be tortured with my friends. But I didn't know how to say no and sat far away from him as I could, Hanji pours me a cup tea. Red rose tea, hmph.

"You look upset Sasha." He then mentioned while peering at me from his tea. Those eyes that I still loved. I said nothing. I guess I wasn't that good at hiding emotions because clearly he had sought me out. He closed his eyes and set his cup onto the saucer and takes a heavy sight. Hanji and I only watched him. "I hope you are not upset by my words, this exercise won't be hard, I just need you all to boot up and see where you are all at." He explained. He did sound very assuring, maybe he didn't mean no cruelty. I did feel enlightened now, but a little eager to forgive him. I handled his earlier words immaturely… "I understand Levi…" I felt confident enough to say his name again. I felt my sunshine comeback. I feel his stare on my, it felt rather…sad.

I then decided to hurry up and just have my tea, I sipped it quickly a few times before finishing. Hanji takes it away and places it into the sink. Mmm, red rose tea was lovely. Could this be Levi's favorite tea? I kept wondering what could be his favorite tea.

I stood up now, just as Levi did and Hanji made her way around the table, passed Levi, and towards the door. Levi went along behind her and opened the door for her, she headed on out and he had looked at me, supposedly waiting for me to head out as well. This was something I didn't expect from him, opening the doors for others. I was feeling quite guilty from my frustrations from earlier and it made it all the more awkward to go near him, but I gulped and gave him a nod before going out the door, being after Hanji. He closed the door after himself. There had already been horses out here for three. Levi walks towards them as Hanji locks our front door with a key. But the back door. I remembered.

I walked next to her. "Hanji, the back door." I reminded her. "Nah, no idiot is going to climb up over the fence for nothing." She tossed me my key, which had been the first model, while she keeps the second. When did she? I wanted to agree and be just as oblivious as she was. I suppose that couldn't be likely, I didn't think someone would either. I left it be and turned around to mount a horse, then I realized. These had been the same horses Levi and I found just outside the forest. "I thought you were fond of that one." Levi said referring to the exact same horse I used to get back to the walls. I guess he was saying so by the looks on my face when I saw the horse. Yah! I was fond of this one and I couldn't believe this was the one I would be riding today.

This horse was a completely chocolate brown, mane and all, even it's kind sweet eyes had been the exact same hue. Haha! I patted it's adorable face and mounted it. Levi's was almost the colored the same, but darker, it looked unique to me. Then I looked to Levi and noticed he had been fastening a bag onto the horse's saddle. Eh? What could that be? How dare I be curious of Levi's belongings. But still….I didn't notice the bag before, was it always there or did he bring that inside all that time?

Distraction, I began to lovingly stoke the horse's mane. For a horse, it sure smelled nice, nicer than it should have been. Hanji then mounted hers, waiting for us. "We would need to head to the HQ first, to fill up your trough." Levi had said. Oh right…my gas tanks haven't been refilled since before our mission to drop the numbers of titans, and since after that, the tanks had been empty from attempting to escape a titan, which I managed to do with the help of Levi.

Then we were off, towards HQ very near within Wall Rose. I had wondered if my friends had already been at the field with their horses and 3D-Maneuver gear alongside General Erwin. I must admit, I wasn't all that thrilled to know that we were to be training today, but after remembering Levi's purpose, I guess it made it all the more alright. I actually do need a recap of where I'm at in my titan killing techniques.

The whole ride there had been completely silent. We hadn't spoken a thing to one another, but I was fine with that. I felt pretty might to be in such high up standards, I forgot how it felt to be mounted on a horse and be this high up! Wee! I'm in a whole new world! Riding horses had always been so exciting, the only time it hadn't been exciting when I was being chased by a crawling titan, and returning home after the fail of the fifty seventh expedition…

We arrived at HQ. Levi had gotten a cadet to take my gear and fill my tanks for me. I stood by Hanji and waited patiently. Had everyone else did this already this morning? I saw Levi make conversation with the cadet who had been re-filling my tanks. I saw him nod repeatedly each and every time he made a response to Levi.

Hanji nudges me with her elbow. "What do you suppose they're talking about?" I didn't know how to answer that question, really I hadn't a care what they could be talking about, just normal conversation, but who has normal conversation with Lance Corporal Levi when all he does is order others. I shrug my shoulders to her, giving my answer and she said nothing else.

Levi then took my gear from him, and the cadet saluted before walking else where. He then walked towards us and handed me my gear, then walked passed us to head outdoors. That didn't bother me, but I just began putting on my gear and sweetly Hanji snapped on the others side when I had been fastening one already. After the gear had been properly attached to the harness, she rose up and gave me a smile, I smile in the same manner feeling quite giggly. "Thank you." I then said just before leaving the HQ with her.

Levi had waited out for us, already being on horse back. On horses again, this time we're heading straight to the fields. Training exercises…I'd mutter inside my own head. As we traveled again and no words spoken and I don't think it bothered me one bit, but I happily saw quite a lot of civilians look at me, smiling and waving. I felt so heart-lifted and always waved back and returning a large grin. Sometimes others saying good morning. Hanji would always greet back with me. Levi just kept ahead, not paying no notice to anything. Oh I kept smelling goods going down the street, dumb bakers, why must you torture me? I hope general Erwin packed a lunch and I didn't hesitate for a moment to question myself about the thought, I really did hope for that.

It was a long travel, since the fields were so far off north, maybe even close enough to hear my home, my home in Dauper that is. I felt like a hyper-active puppy once I saw all my friends had been there, all looking quite heroic in uniform and being on horseback. Yahoooo! I didn't keep in any excitement and kicked my horses sides to make it go faster. Passed Levi and pulled back the reins once I had made it beside my group of friends. I was smiling like crazy and they had been smiling back.

General Erwin had indeed been here already, and I guess I was allowed to speak with my friends since the captain and his partners starting making conversation. "Good morning Sasha." Eren greeted me, then every body else followed. "Good morning everyone! I greeted back nearly giggling. Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Christa, Ymir, yup I felt complete. And no other cadet but us.

"D-does anyone know what we're doing today?" I asked. Ymir raises a brow. "You just arrived with the corporal and you have no idea what we're doing? So he didn't tell you." Ymir sounded quite annoyed with me or even in disbelief, I haven't gotten this sort of treatment from her in such a long time, maybe the thought of having to train today has gotten her fraught with frustration. But no, Levi didn't exactly give me any information about what we were doing today, how does he exactly plan on helping us realize our current stats?

"N-no…" I then turned my eyes away saddened by her tone. Eren stares off at me. "Hey now, we don't know either, none of us got any closure in Captain Levi's notices. So what ever this is, we're just going to have to be prepared." He told us all. I was naïve once, but my oblivious ways never got in the way of my understanding. Eren must know that, it's going to take a lot more than will in what ever it we're assigned to do…

Just waiting on General Erwin. No one spoke again, but they did appear to be down and upset, like scared creatures. This field had gone on for miles, with no gravel trails and barely any trees, but plenty of shrubs. I was feeling so nervous now, and the re-occurred thought that kept haunting me was that: "What if I fail and embarrass myself in front of the corporal?" How ever I eased myself by going through everything I knew, from vertical maneuver, to how to precisely sheer a blade into the nape of a neck of a titan. But I remembered that we had to use 3D-Maneuver gear today. I peered at everyone else, nothing they had their gear as well. Does it have to with horizontal or vertical control? Or gas control? Or maybe performance while executing a titan. I can better than Jean and Connie at slicing with my blades, but Jean would mock or yell at me when I do. I just hope none of this would happen today.

Erwin approached us on horseback, followed by Levi and Hanji. "Cadets, we're going to test you stamina by running you through the forest at the edge of this field." He began his voice sounding stern, though I never feared general Erwin. Stamina? I gulped. "Considered by Captain Levi, he is the very reason we'll be judging your stamina, if the results are at a low, you'll be making up for it and be focusing on increasing it next Wednesday's morning drill." I quickly understood, it was because of my stamina I couldn't kill that titan myself that one day. I recall the trees being so low that the crawling titan occasionally jumped at me and had nearly got me a few times. If it wasn't for my gas tanks… I could've…

"Now move out." General Erwin then orders us. I felt the hair being heavy and I felt like a failure. Eren motioned his horse forward towards the forest at the edge of the field and the rest of us had followed, with the Lance Corporal Levi, General Erwin, and Hanji being close behind.

Was I nervous? What will they have us do? I kept panicking the whole way as we rose our horses and nervous had been far off then what it had been last night.

When we had gotten there. Erwin stopped in front of us. "You are to jump from branch to branch when you deem necessary, you'll only be doing this until you are in need of your gas to stop you from falling. You are to record your distance once you had reached the end of your stamina. After the exercise, you are free to continue on your days off and ride your horse you may begin." I was a little puzzled as to what we were supposed to be doing, although he had just explained. I only went after I saw Eren, Mikasa, and Jean go, the rest of us took each other's time getting up there.

Like Eren and the other's, they first used steam to get into the trees while shooting out their grapples, once they got into the trees, they swung off branch after branch, and only to use the grapples if the branches were far off and without the use of gas, it would only boost us farther and it would cause an unfair estimation of how far we go.

After I witnessed how everyone else did it, I understood how to do it on my own. I only paid attention to myself and looked ahead. Grabbing onto a branch and pulling myself to the next. It wasn't too long before I began to sweat and pant, and even felt dizzy, but I never felt the need to stop just yet. I had only gone half a mile. I heard the yells of both Connie and Armin, they were barely making it, and by the looks of it, neither was I. I continuously kept slipping from the branches and needed the use of my gears to get back up again. This nearly brought me back images of the day I was chased in the forest of low trees and it made it harder to continue, but then my urge, I was determined to keep going, I still didn't feel it was my time yet.

Seven…eight minutes of this already? Less and less I would slide off the tree branches and continued to move on. I think it was making me stronger than lowering my air. But then it came to an end, my head went light and my hands slipped from the branch, I no longer felt any support to reach for. I had plummeted to the ground. Haha, the fall to the surface wasn't all that soft on me, my back ached, my elbows were sore and my head in a pinch. But I did it, I had gone seventeen minutes without stopping, and I believe that was how far my own stamina had gotten me.

I lay there restlessly with stinging pants, I might as well just rest now and I had wondered how far the rest of them had gotten. This sure took a lot from me. Then I soon passed out.

Faintly, I felt a nudge at my shoulder and I had slowly regained my consciousness. It had been Connie and Armin, peering down at me, I had still been laying in the dirt. "H-how long was I out…?" I mumbled. "Haha, I don't know." Armin laughed, offering me his hand. I took it and as soon as I did, he lifted me up. "How far did you guys go?" I then asked. I was curious. "Eighteen minutes, but I was slower than you Sasha." Connie said, he didn't seem all that disappointed in his score, and I couldn't complain about mine either, I was actually quite satisfied with myself. I nodded to him. "And what about you Armin?" I made sure he would get my question. "Well…um…thirteen minutes, I know my stamina isn't all that great." He bit his lip. But he didn't seem to mind his stats either.

Ow my head hurt, and my whole body had ached. I rubbed the back of my head with the palm of my hand. "How far is everyone else?" I still wanted to keep track. "Everyone is still going. It's been nearly thirty minutes now." Armin answered me. Wow, I couldn't believe how long they have gotten, I couldn't comprehend that. But I was thinking, Christa really made it that far?

The three of us had began to walk back, being quite fraught and out of breath, we took our time. As we walked, I limped from the hard fall, but it didn't bother me one bit. The light, shining through the trees looked lovely how it lit spots on the ground and off the backs of my comrades, who walked a head of me. Was I being too slow? I hopped forward to catch up with them. Armin and Connie had noticed me become between. "S-Sasha you're hurt!" Armin says sympathetically. I nod with an eager smile. "Heh, yeah." Both him and Connie put their shoulders underneath my arms. If I were an injured wild animal, I would bite under fear and in protection of myself, but I wasn't. "Here we'll help you." Armin smiles to me and so does Connie. I smile as well, I didn't mind their hospitality one bit, I knew I needed it. With their help, I felt rather loved by them and felt greatly appreciative toward them, I couldn't believe how kind they were! I let out a giggle.

They carried me all the way through the forest, we made it to the entrance where we met with Erwin, Hanji, and Levi who were still on horse back. Levi rose a brow when he saw my limping after Connie and Armin let me go to mount my horse. As I was about to mount it, Levi had come up to me and Connie and Armin quickly scurried away. I look up at him, him being on horse back. "What the hell happened to you?" He looked annoyed by the fact that I was hurt. His angered tone frightened me. I'll feel sick if I lie! "I-I fell Levi…I reached the last bit of my energy and fell from the tree." I answered, but I made sure I was to look him straight in the eye when he I told him that, who know how angry he would be if I were to look to my feet. His bored stare told me nothing. "How long did you go?" He then asked. "U-uhm…seventeen minutes…" I mumbled. Ah! Why was I mumbling?! No good, but I was nervous! "What brat? Talk clearly when you speak to me." He nearly growled. Brat? That's a name he never called me in such awhile, not ever since the day we first met. "Seventeen minutes." I spoke higher in a normal tone. Again he stares with a blank, but with a look of a thousand thoughts, but nothing to be read about, you could never tell what he was thinking. I stared back. "Not bad." He then spoke while breaking his gaze by closing his eyes and scurries off towards Erwin and Hanji. I smile happily, he sounded like he was praising me just then. I was now able to mount my horse, though a sharp pain occurred in my rib as I lift myself up onto it…

"They have been out there too long, should we go and retrieve them?" Hanji asked. "No, give them more time." Erwin said. Weirdos, they were starring off into the forest. I found it too boring to sit and watch the forest waiting for their return.

For minutes I leaned forward and played with the mane of my horse, I kept analyzing it and compared it to mine. The texture, the color, and it's thickness. Horse hair was so strange, I imagined myself having hair with that rough feel. Mine had always been scruffy, but much smoother and softer than what the horse had been. So bored. But after several moments later Christa came back, looking very exhausted, she told General her distance after he had asked, I couldn't hear what she said. Then Ymir also returned. Jean came walking out of the forest and when he saw us out, it looked like he was searching for a certain somebody. I was guessing it was Eren, for he ad growled and looked disappointed in himself as he made his way to his horse. Jean complained a lot. But not since after our return home, I noticed everyone had not continued with their faulty ways. I just hope Jean wouldn't pull his snooty antics and come hiss at me about how I ranked one of the last to make himself feel better, please that shouldn't happen, we got a long so well recently without effort.

Mikasa, Eren, they have been out for thirty or more minutes, not too long after we had made it out. Wow I was astonished. It wards hard to tell who would leave the forest first. They may need the use of gas to get out faster. It made me think…I'm not good of a survivalist as Mikasa is if I couldn't go a long ways. My stamina was so weak…

I then hated the way how still I was. So I began to wiggle around on my saddle, no one didn't seem to notice, but I felt one stare. For some time I didn't look back, but my instincts urged me to. I went still for a moment and turned my head and eyes a bit to the person who I believed who had been watching me being an idiot. It was Levi who had been keeping a gaze on me. Oddly enough when I looked at him, he turned his head quickly just within milli-second. Haha, it had the sense of "I got caught" feels about it. I caught the corporal looking at me and I laughed to myself about it.

Mikasa and Eren then peered out of the forest together, but who ranked last? Sir Erwin looked to them waiting for a response. "Forty minutes." Mikasa states her distance. "And you Jaeger?" Erwin asked of Eren to be sure he got his answer. Eren stood his distance aside from Mikasa. "Thirty seven…." He looked away. My jaw hung lose. Mikasa had always bested Eren and it had always left him annoyed. Erwin nods. "You all did well today. You may continue with your day." Erwin bolts off with his horse, the rest of us could only watch.

Levi drew closer while Hanji stayed when Erwin didn't. Maybe Levi would finish off what Erwin didn't finish, or it was because it meant for Levi TO finish. "The distance each of you made is average, but you will need to focus on upping your stamina during next Wednesday drill." He said that and no more. I suppose this had nothing to do with us doing a bad job.

He rode off as well, but he did not leave, just about the track. But Erwin was no where to be seen. Hanji looks at me and I would look back in wonder of what she was thinking. She gave me this small smiled and gestured her head towards my friends as in saying: "go on" I smiled widely and nod to her, she nods responsively and goes off to be alongside Levi. Despite my fear of being close to Ymir due to her scary grouchiness from earlier, I was excited to being with friends.

I approached them. They were in a bunch and were consumed with laughter, I was immediately brought to high spirits and knew for certain our time together would be spent like we did yesterday. They see me and welcome me into the circle, "Hey Sasha! How was your sleep?" Finally Eren's words being spoken to me, I had been intense with Erwin and Levi being around to judge upon us as their disciples and none of us had spoken a word because of it. And about that, I really wished Sir Erwin would have stuck around, I really admired him and it was disappointed for him to leave so sudden.

I then smile at him while the others did also. "I slept well. And how are you all since last night?" I asked feeling excited speaking to them. "Connie slept like a baby. He tells it had been the best sleep he had in years." Jean laughed. My fear of Jean bickering at me had vanished. "Ah ha…yeah, moving to Jean's had been the best and my room is so comfy!" Connie enthusiastically expressed. Good, good, I was so pleased to hear that all went well. "Ymir had a lousy sleep." Christa than said slowly, she also had her eyes narrowed, maybe she had been annoyed with her. Ymir looked embarrassed and also with guilt. "Yeah, I stayed up later than I should have. My bed had also been crazy uncomfortable, so really I didn't sleep much, which is why I growled at you earlier." Ymir looks saddened to me, a look that was strange to be portrayed by her. I tucked my lips back. "No, no, I understand, its okay really." I gave her a smile and she had curled her mouth into a slight crooked smile. Christa smiled pleasingly. Ymir's unfortunate attitude had appeared to be lifted. She just needed to be with friends.

"Us three had an okay sleep as well." Mikasa then included from Jean and Connie. Armin nods then looks to me. "Oh, Sasha, how are you feeling?" Armin asks me. Mikasa glances at Armin. "Why what happened?" She asked. Armin looked back to her. "She took a fall after her limit." He answered. Mikasa looks to me sympathetically, normally a look she would give Eren from what I've seen. Everyone else looked at me as well. "Uh-uh…I'm alright, just a head ache, the fall left the rest of me sore." I said bashfully, that's how all their eyes on me makes me feel, sometimes nervous and shy. "You need rest?" Christa asked. "Haha, no! Sasha seems she could handle herself well." Jean laughed. He sounded to be quite encouraging. I shook my head. "I'll be fine Christa, well enough to continue horse back riding. "I smile. "Alright if you say so, just let us know when you feel the need to rest." She smiles back. "I will." I tell her.

We got a move on, but in enjoyment, still being very early in the morning we would ride all day long as we could because I knew I wouldn't grow tired of horse riding. It's one of the most enjoyable thing next to hunting, though hunting was work. We would trail among old trails that clearly had been covered with grass from many years, grass took its time from making its way through gravel. These had been the tracks by merchants, who probably stopped using this route.

We then made it to an up hill, where we had saw spaces into the distance with many trees and many lakes being connected with rivers and smaller streams. We stopped to see its beauty. "Wooooow, if we could do this everyday." Christa said being amazed. "Sure beats morning exercises." Connie added. Yeah, we just gazed out into the distance with the wind blowing passed us. Another beautiful moment that I had been in disbelief in, my heart fluttered, I was happy and safe among my friends and we stood upon this hill, victorious of bringing this moment of peace to us. By our efforts. We continued forward still admiring the scene.

I then saw downhill, a bed of daisies that grew, dancing from the breeze. I would like to pick them while the rest went ahead, but who knew how long we were to be out here? So I decided not to, but I planned to come across them again later.

None of us spoke a word to each other, but occasionally galloped in sync together. We were a team, we were a family and at this moment we were doing something together. Hanji and Levi had been seen far off into the distance, hard to tell if they were interacting or not. But I wallowed in the fact that he had been so far away, but existing in the very same field as I was.

The horses stopped on their own. Had they been exhausted by our weight already? "The horses seem to need a rest." Eren had stated looking back at us. We all nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should let them have their rest." Armin added. Luckily a larger tree had been near and we urged our horses to continue just a little further. We reached it and dismounted. We detached our gear and laid it out where we stood before sitting underneath the tree. Its branches were lengthy and covered with healthy leaves, which made it all shadey being on a slightly high hill, surrounded with colorful flowers.

We sat, while Connie plops down on his back, putting his hands behind his head. "Aaaah." He said relaxingly and I giggled. Armin shuffles in his spot. "What do you suppose our horse's names are?" Armin then asks. "I don't know. Do you think Captain Levi would know?" Eren asks. "I don't know." Answers Mikasa. "Maybe we should ask." Christa suggested. "Yeah, it would be quite interesting to know the names of our horses." Ymir said. "But there's many of them within the Scouting Legion, what if Captain doesn't them all? Or even know what any of their names are." Connie says. "We'll ask anyways." Ymir replies. I would like to know the name of mine, Levi hadn't told me, he knew that I was fond of this one. "My horse was the same one I arrived home with the other day. "I said. Everyone blinked at me. "Really?" Connie asks. "Yeah." I nod at him. "Corporal figured I liked this one and brought it to me this morning." I told. "Ah, so Captain can identify a horse." Ymir said. "That's because Captain loves Sasha." Mikasa said. I blushed hearing that. Captain loves me. Eeeeh? Menace Mikasa! Hmph, she can be so childish! "Not true Mikasa." I shouted at her. And everyone chuckles. "It's ok Sasha." Armin smiled. Mikasa gives me a grin, I squint at her. "Well what other explanation is there? Captain cares." Ymir said. Aaah… "Weird, Captain doesn't seem like he could care." Eren looks at Ymir. "Ha, he sure beat you with love and care, you didn't think he did that for himself did you?" Ymir mocked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Eren spazzed. I laughed nervously quite. I mention corporal and this happens…

"I mean, he must have some sense of apathy for others." Ymir responds. "Well of course, some would have to. Some may not show it." Christa said. I wasn't too naïve to not know corporal cared for me because it showed, I had been given a lot of consideration from him already.

Our horses ate grass and scratched their hooves against the surface, something I never got why they did that. "I guess you're right Christa." Eren says. "…Hey, did anyone bring food?" Armin asks. Damnit Armin! I was hungry, but didn't bring food from home. "Not me." Jean answered. "Me neither." Connie added. Not one seemed to have food. Damnit Armin…asking stupid things.

Then I laid my back onto the grass, resting my joined hands over my abdomen, looking through the tree with the bits of sunlight managing to shine through. What do we do with peace? We were free, and we couldn't do anything, but I felt it. I inhale fresh air. I enjoy it, I needed it, but how did I know that this was peace?

Then suddenly Erwin came back. He found us and had been accompanied by Levi and Hanji. Connie and I sat up since we were the only ones laying down. Wait, what's that? I take a moment to smell the air. Fooood! Sir Erwin has food! I tried not to misbehave and sat still with my lips tucked back, I was eager for him to show us, and really, I hoped he would…

They were in those bags he had attached to his horse, I know because they haven't been there last he was here. "I return with food." He tells as he dismounts his horses and detaches the bags from its fastened placements and we only watched as he did. I blushed seeing that Erwin sat on the grass along with us. How honorable! He placed the bags onto the grass in front of him and began to dig through them. I watched with intensity. What kind of goodies could he have?! "Villagers gave this as thanks for your efforts." He said and tossed everyone each a half piece of bread. I caught mine and stared at it with love. It had been freshly baked, I know of this! We all thanked him. Yes! Bread! Then tore into it. He nods to us then brought out recently made pie and a tray of butter for the bread, he had utensils to serve the food as well.

I stopped before I finished my bread and lathered the rest of it with butter, it needs a better taste! Hanji sat next to Erwin. And shockingly Levi sat near to me, away from everyone else. He had held the bag he had earlier this morning… I stared at him while my face had been stuffed. He didn't seem to pay no mind, but stared back.

Oblivious to everyone else, I watched him as he took out something inside the bag. He handed it to me. It was more breeeeeeead! I quickly abandoned my buttered one and chowed onto the one he gave me. He watches with so little care that I was pigging out. "Honestly I didn't think Erwin would bring something, bought I figured you would get hungry and brought this with me this morning." He tells me. I had finished my bread quicker than what I would have with my other piece. My heart took a pounding for him to say that, though I relaxed and smiled from him. "One bread isn't enough. Thank you Levi." He took a moment and chuckled a little at my words, I laughed a little as well, then had a moment of looking into each other's eyes.

Christa had helped serve plates of pie while Sir Erwin had sliced them. She brought two plates to me and Levi, both containing forks. "Here Sasha, captain." She seemed nervous being in his presence. She handed the plates to us and went back to her spot. I held mine, then looked to Levi who had his eyes closed. Levi eats pie? "You eat pie." I then said. "Of course I can." He responded while looking at me while having a bite just to prove he can. But it was odd, pastry was something I thought he ate the least. "So you like pastry then." I stated, than a question. "Yes, very." He continued to eat it… I began to eat my slice as well, but with a normal pace.

As we ate, Armin spoke and we all listened. "Erwin sir, what could our horses be named?" He asked and Erwin only looked to him. "Yes we were all wondering." Christa added. "Well Armin yours had been named Celer by a woman who donated it to us." Erwin tells. "Ah, so you know about all the horses?"Armin asks. "Most of them." Erwin answers. "Does Captain Levi know?" Armin asks. We all did wonder that and was going to ask him that, but Armin asked Sir Erwin first. Erwin looks to Levi then back at Armin. "No." He smiled.

I wondered if everyone was going to consider keeping their horses they used today once they had knew the identies of them, I would be glad if so, I know I would. "Eren, yours was a feisty one once, he only listened to one cadet for an

unknown reason, how ever the cadet managed to tame it, he was also the one who named him Alastor for it had no name. The one Christa rides is a soft one. Small features, it was always so helpful and sympathetic towards people. Being kind and gentle, it nuzzled its face into someone if they were physically hurt or upset, the horse always knew when a person was so. It was given the name Hirondelle when it was first born. Ymir, yours was… quite the cheeky one, always threw its rider off its back and showing whose boss, it stopped with its rough ways when it took an injury during an escape attempt. Its ranchers named it Agripin Yours Jean, was lonely during most if its life, other horses refused to go near it, it ate grass alone and grazed the fields, free, but sadly since he hadn't a friend. Being a full grown stead now, still haven't a friend. He's named Rosaleen. The horse Connie rides, is a clumsy one. Children would laugh at it, but admired it for it was kind and appeared to love children. Others had as well, a lot were fond of it. It had no name, but was known by a nickname everyone who knew it, by the name Babieca. Sasha, yours was strong willed, like Connie's it was always clumsy and put a smile on everyone's faces. It was glad to get a long with everyone and had many riders. It was named for its reddish-brown fur, Bayard. Mikasa's horse liked being alone, wouldn't let another horse near it, it would kick its hind legs at its approachers or occasionally chased them off. This horse named Hofvarpnir seems to look for a person worthy to ride it. And that cadets, are the names of your horses." Erwin finishes with a smile, he left all of us with smiles as well. It was amazing, that Erwin had such knowledge about horses, not only their names, but the back stories of them. Who was Erwin? There was so much more to the person I admired, I know so because I hear rumors of how he and Levi came to be. Sir Erwin must have been a life saver of some sorts.

As the others surrounded him and kept asking more questions about their horses, like children being told children's stories, I just stared to Sir Erwin with such admiration. He's amazing. I then looked at my horse, seeing it scratch its hooves at the dirt and the way he gnawed at the grass was adorable. I smile, this is going to be my horse, and if Erwin has the time, I'd like for him to tell me more of Bayard.

"Sasha." I then hear Levi call my name. I turn my head to him and find a cloth in front of my face. "Clean your face." I blushed for how close he came to be. Uh-oh! Embarrassed I was. I took the cloth immediately and turned around to wipe what ever bits and smudges of pie I had. I hope he isn't angry that I ate so messy… I felt comfortable to turn around again to him, after I felt that I was sure my face had been clean. He sat there, still looking at me with a face expression that looked close to a frown, but Levi had always looked like that. I didn't know what to say then. He took the cloth from my hands, but only pinched it from a clean side and not one that I had my filth on it. He placed it inside his bag, kind of grimacing at it, then looks back to me. "Thank you." I said respectfully.

Did Erwin know a thing about his horse too? As well as Hanji's and Levi's? Everyone had finished eating, Christa once again helped Sir Erwin, by helping him pack the dishes and utensils into the sachet that carried them. Levi watches as the dirty dishware was being put away. "You better have those washed Erwin." Levi nearly barked at him. Erwin ties the bag onto the saddle of his horse and mounts it. "Of course not." He smiles to Levi. Levi just stares to him with a blank. Their relationship never phased me, I don't know how the two of them worked. "Cadets, I am very proud of you all today and always will be. Good day." Erwin rode off, again, and probably this time not coming back. Why won't he take a day off too and stay with us? But proud? Of us. And in me. And always will be. I smiled. Proud of me sir, that's all I could ever ask for.

"That Erwin, never leaves us anytime for a solute, am I right kids?" Hanji laughed. "No ma'am." Christa smiles to her and giggles. "Why does Erwin have to go off like that?" Eren asks. "He has some paper work to do, considering the wills of merchants and farmers, he has to follow requests, but I'm sure once the problem is over, he'll make more time for you." She tells us. "Problem?" Eren asks. "Yes, see, it all has to do with the farm lands. Since the fall of Maria, food supply is slowly regaining and Erwin chose to sort this out, soft big guy he is. It's not really his job, but the only way he can be intact is answer to pleas from merchants and farmers, as well as the consumers." Erwin does all that? I wonder more and more about him. "Is it bad?" Armin asks. "No no." Hanji shook her head. "I don't know how Erwin and his helpers plan on handling the situation, but he had made some effort, some farmers are getting more workers, maybe by Erwin's doing, but everything appears to be going well." She tells. Dauper's food supply too? I wondered. "I hope it goes well. If he's doing that, then who would make time for us?" Christa asked. "Levi, me, and Keith, Keith has got you guys this Wednesday, we're leaving it up to him, he'll figure it out once he knows how you guys all did today with stamina." Hanji grins. He's going to make us run, I just know it, that's a good way to build stamina.

"We'll stick around for now though, so, any of you have any stories to tell?" Hanji relaxes on her side. Mikasa, who was silent for the longest time, grins and looks to me and raises her hand. Gack! Why does she always have to do this?! She isn't going to say anything about me and Levi is she?! "Yes Mikasa?" Hanji looks to her. Mikasa still has her eyes on me and a grin appears on her face. "I'd like to talk about Levi." She then said. Eren's eyes widened. Why Mikasa?! I look at Levi and he had a blank expression. Is he annoyed or does he not care? "Levi? Oh yeah Levi! Levi, tell them that one time that you screamed like a girl when a cat rubbed up against your leg when it had been covered in fresh mud." She yelled. Mostly everyone had choked, but dared not laugh. Christa had tears in her eyes, covering her mouth her hands. He stares at her, then looks away with closed eyes. "No." He refused. He had been frowning. "Why do you care anyway Mikasa? We shouldn't talk about Captain Levi in front of him." Eren said to her. "I don't." Mikasa didn't care, but maybe she thought I would like to hear about Levi. She smiles creepily at me, much like how the face of a cat had its mouth curled. I shuddered. Eep?

"Oh no no no, I have lots of stories about Levi." Hanji then gone off about a few things about him, how he had nearly kicked the cat of mud, but Erwin stopped him with his leg. It all had to do with cleaning mishaps and how she caught him smelling the cleaning supplies. I don't know why, but it didn't interest me, I just turned away from everyone else and looked at him, him having his eyes closed, he didn't seem to be listening. I just couldn't look away from him, blocked out from Hanji's stories, I just stared.

Then suddenly his eyes opened and he turned them to me. "What?" He asks turning his hold head to me. I jolted. N-nothing! I said nothing and shook my head worriedly. "I'm not embarrassed, she can say all she likes about me, it doesn't worry me one bit." He tells. I laugh. "I wasn't concerned." I said and he frowns. I lied, I was concerned, but I'm glad it didn't tic him off that Hanji kept telling them about him. "No, I was concerned, nice that it doesn't bother you Captain." He eases his brow. "Levi. You got me there." He corrects me and says. I smile. "Levi." I loved the way it sounded, his name. He stares to me. "I admit, I really like it when you call me by my name." ! I blush and nearly gasped. Nothing I could say, but it made me happy, I smile for him as a response.

He then lays on his back and puts his hands behind his head. "Are you listening to her?" He asks. I can hear her talk, but she was going too fast I couldn't tell what she was saying. She had done this to me at home before, when she was talking to me about how she approaches titans how exciting her job was, about a lot of other things too. "Uhm, no, not really." I answer. He chuckles. A laugh from him was rare, but I heard him laugh before, it made me feel astonished and mesmerized by him. "How long do you plan on staying out here Braus?" He asks. I paused to think about it. "Well, I'd like to ride my horse more. I could ride them all day." I tell him. And honestly, I didn't want to rest all day, I wanted to ride with my friends. It was our day again. "Is that so?" He looks up at me with one eye. Before I could answer, he got up and went to his horse and mounted it. "Hanji, I'm taking Braus to ride now." He calls to her. "Yeah, yeah, okay…" She said and kept talking. Oh…oh no…riding alone with the corporal? I wanted to ride when my friends go though. I equally wanted go with him or with my friends. I looked at all of them. "It's okay, go." Christa whispers, trying not to interrupt Hanji. Mikasa nods to me and the rest of them smile. I guess that was enough consent to go, I smile at them back and got up to my horse. Thank you guys, really. I felt so smiley.

Levi waits for me patiently, he watches as I mount my horse, I look to him. He nods and starts to move, I follow. Farther and farther I feel myself drifting away from the tree, and my friends. I felt nervous and small, but if I would just look ahead of me, I feel safer, knowing Levi is there.

We were atop that hill again, where me and my friends had passed earlier, the one where we could see the distance. I haven't figured out what Levi means to me yet, but this moment is beautiful.

He makes way for me to ride alongside of him. We went at a very slow pace. "Couldn't sit there any longer." He tells. "Neither could I." I said. Yes it was true that I really didn't want to sit there. It might have been passed twelve by now, the sun shined, a cool breeze and no clouds. It smelled of spring and mostly grass. I looked at him, the way his hair blew in this wind and bounced made me blush. He looks to me and I stopped staring, being alert, I was afraid if he knew that I had been staring, but I still looked at him. "Feel better now that you're up?" Corporal is asking how I feel?! "Yes." I nod. "Do you?" I asked. That question had so much care into it, I would like to know how he feels. "Of course." He gave a nod. "What Hanji said about me is true, if you had heard that part. I do like to smell cleaning products." He admits. Yes, I did hear that part. It wasn't odd, just unheard of, but I didn't think it was weird. I nearly bursted out into laugher, but quickly covered my mouth. Scared. "Hm? Laugh Sasha, laugh because you can, fear and war never allowed you to do that." He tells me. Those words sank in like a lullaby, the biggest comforting hug, he was right, the feeling to laugh built in inside of me. I loosened my grip over my mouth and nearly let tears fall for how happy I was, my shoulders eased and my arms fell, I let out the loudest laugh I had in me. I laughed so hard, my eyes went shut. I caught air and had vision of him again, his face had a soft expression, a crooked smile. Wow, the people who smile the least, have one of the greatest smiles, and this one meant a lot to me because it was Levi's. Levi's smile was something that enlightened me, my heart lifted. I caught air. "Smelling cleaning products Levi? But why?" I asked. I was curious. "Yes. They are much like flowers, but unlike flowers, they can really clean up a filthy surface, that I am fond of. Fond of a clean spot with it smelling nice." My eyes widen. "R-really? Like what?" I ask, this was so astonishing, hear of his sense of interests, couldn't believe he was telling me this. "Like tables, surface cleaner that has a lemon scent, that always satisfies me." He answered. I laughed. "Lemons! That's just great." I commented. "Is it?" He asked. "Oh yes, I understand that the scent of lemons leave a fresh and clean smell." I smile. His eyes widen. "Yes, yes. That it does! You're right about that, lemons are the perfect scent of freshness." He seemed to be speaking with enthusiasm, wow. Seems to me, I have been exciting Corporal with all this talk of cleansing smells. I feel accomplished, Levi expressed some excitement, excitement that expressed happiness. I just smile to him. "Perhaps we could both smell the fresh smells of cleaning products." I said. "Do you know how absurd that sounds?" He raises an eyebrow. "Ah, so it's completely normal when you do it alone?" I smiled cheekily. "Tch, yes…I mean, fine. No, that actually sounds like a good idea, I don't do it purposely, I just, get lost in the smell. But I'd actually like it if you would smell them, you won't be sorry." He said. "Good, because I'd like that too." I smile softly. "What sorts of smells are there Levi?" I asked. "I'm not telling you that, you'll have to wait for yourself." He frowned. This was starting to sound like a sure thing. What could this mean? Levi sounds like he would like to be spending more quality time with me and do something he likes. But I accept, I will smell cleaning products with Captain. That sounded so funny being said in my head, but probably much more sillier if said out aloud. "Haha, alright Levi, I'll be patient." I then smile.

"Sasha." He finally called my name after a moment of silence. "Yes Levi?" I answered. "I know how much you want to be out here and ride horses all day long, so do it." I didn't understand all to well what he had been telling me. I am riding a horse right now. "W-what?" "You heard me, ride Sasha, ride!" He came closer to kick my horse on its sides, Bayard jolted off. "Wah!" I yelled in such surprise. I caught onto realization again and gripped onto the reins even harder. Oh! I understand now. This, this is the lovely feeling, when you rode a horse, but actually rode it, with such speed and excitement, with the wind passing through. I laughed as I gain control of Bayard and kicked his sides to go faster.

Levi caught up alongside me, this was horse riding. The way he looked at me, sort of… smug like, when he kicked his horse and went faster, I rose my brow. Is he challenging me? If I couldn't tell, then I'd better find out. I kicked Bayard's sides to speed up, I got a good view of his face, he noticed me and gave me the same look, then did the same again and went ahead of me. OOOOH, Levi is challenging me, dare he? I was a skilled horse back rider. I increased Bayard's speed and kept the pace going, being sure I was ahead of him. That I succeeded, Levi's horse couldn't go any quicker. I had gained access to see his face, and once he had saw mine, I grinned at him with determination, he makes a crooked smile. Give up? Your horse is too slow, Bayard is a champ. Although I was ahead of him, he still looked smug, did my winning not ale him? I then looked ahead and began to feel dizzy. Uh-oh, this speed was making me uneasy. Levi through his horse in front of me and seized. I quickly pulled the reins back to make sure I didn't plummet into him. Is he crazy?! No this was something else. "Careful Braus, almost knocked yourself out. I just had to stop you." Stop me? Yes of course, I would have lost consciousness if I continued any further, the speed had messed up my vision, I shouldn't have looked out to the sides of me, when everything had appeared to be a blur. "All in all, I win." He smirks. Wins? Is this really fare? I became dizzy, by my own faults I guess, skilled rider huh? I should've took the time to figure out how to counter Levi.

I felt fine now, I smile to him. "Yes Levi, you got me." He looked softly to me, as if he were satisfied. Satisfied with what? "I hope you had a good ride Braus." He says as he turns back, heading to our old direction. That's it. I blushed, for my own well being, but I hoped he enjoyed that just as I did. I rode back alongside with him.

We didn't spoke a word to another, but galloped for a couple of more hours by making turns and going into a wide loop before returning to the rugged trail again.

On the trail, we took our time. I watched the outer fields once we went up hill, this very tall towering hill. Where you could see where the streams went and connected with others, also spots of shrubs and trees.

We had met the others once at the very top of the hill, all on horse back and looking very tired, there hair had even been a mess, all except Hanji. "What did you do? Lecture them near to death?" Levi commented, he had realized their state as well. My friends spoke nothing. I nearly freaked of how half dead and half alive they looked, I pitied them, also I felt that I betrayed them and didn't suffer alongside with them! I considered that Levi saved me… I mean, was Hanji really that bad?

Hanji looked behind her, then back at Levi, looking like she had no clue. "Huh? What do you mean?" She questioned. Levi said nothing for a moment. "Look, you wearied them, it's near sunset, you should head back with them now." He tells. Hanji nods. "And you?" She asks. I would like to stay here for awhile longer." He says. "I see, coming Sasha?" Hanji looks to me. Levi quickly looks back at me. What does his look tell me? "I'd actually like it if Sasha could stay a while longer with me as well." He tells her. What?! Hanji seemed to be unsure about this. "If it is alright with you, Sasha." Levi looks at me. I paused for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't mind." I answered. Sure I agree, I don't think I could spend enough time with Levi. "Ermm.. alright, but don't keep my Sasha up too long, she loves her sleep!" Hanji says as she leads my friends out. Yup, I do love my sleep. Mikasa grins through her weakness. "Haha, that's right." I hear her hiss. Wah! Menace Mikasa! Luckily she was lead off with the others, I could no longer be creeped out by her.

They were gone now. Levi turns to me. "You really don't mind?" He asked for reassurance. "No, no." I shook my head. But why keep me out here? Not that I was complaining, but I think I had enough horse riding today.

We then went back to the tree. He laid underneath it and put his hand behind his head as support. Bayard and his horse ate grass. I felt more need of my gear, I had forgot it here and the others could have totally left it here! I strapped it on and used it to swing from the tree. I was swinging with my grapples.

The rays of the sunset had reached long enough to touch Captain's face, I looked adoringly at him.

Considering my efforts today, this thought occurred in my head. Levi had seen many of my performances, I thought that now, I would be worthy of this, about what I had been thinking of… If we had to go back into fighting again, I want to hone my skills and what could be better than getting training from Corporal himself?

"…Captain Levi…" I then spoke "Hm?" "I wish to become a member of your special squad." "Tch, that's not for you to decide." "I know, that is why I must prove myself to you." He says nothing. "I..don't know when I will die, but I do want to make it, make it long enough to succeed to be a part of your special squad." He says nothing again, but I know well that he hears me. "Hm-hm I hear that you're inappropriate in front of publicity, in front of people who respect you." I changed the subject. "That I am." Yes…Levi tells the dead truth. "But they don't mind that on you." "Not at all." I let myself swing back and forth with my 3D maneuver gear. "I don't mind that about you. "I say kindly. I look down on him, his face being half lit by the sunset and I see a smile. I smile as well.

"I'm not afraid to die." I then gave a serious notion and as I did so, I stopped swinging. I had something else in mind, prior to me not being afraid to die, and about that, I don't want to. I had to ask a stinging question, maybe something that would possibly make him hate me…. "Did you mourn?" It came out. "I always mourn." He answered me immediately. Did he know exactly what I meant? "You mourned your special squad." "…of course. Petra, I loved her." I tucked my lips back. "You were to be wed?" "….Might have been." He sounded pained, I considered my corporal reluctantly. "She'll…they'll be…right here Levi." I jumped down to be by his side and knelt down, placing my hand over his heart. He looked surprised at me. "And…in us Levi!" I solute with my fist placed over my heart. He stares up at me and I gave a sincere smile. He looked to be sinking all that in. "…you're very honorable Sasha…thank you." He then closed his eyes at ease with a glad smile. I kept my formation and smiled as well.

I plopped down beside him, watching the sunset. Then I looked at him. His eyes being closed and I really hoped he didn't feel my stare. I get stuck like this, I feel so incredible, if I just look at him, and it's unbelievable, Levi was so beautiful.

"Watching the day end with someone doesn't sound like a bad idea after all." He suddenly had his eyes opened and had been looking at me. "Not a bad idea?" I asked. "Yes, normally I would like to be alone, but this is fine, that you're accompanying me." He did invite me after all. The sunset had brought me a reminder. "Will you be surveying tonight?" I bit my lip, I wanted him to sleep. "No, I won't be, others will be." He answered. "Good, because I want you to be at top shape when we smell cleaning supplies tomorrow." I mean it, not only that, but for his own well being. "That would be tomorrow?" He asked. "Yes!" "Alrighty then, any time would be a good time to smell products." He closed his eyes again. "Hmmm…even while horse back riding?" Silly question, but he said anytime time, so during a time like that too? "…I think I would choke on the smell." I laughed at his answer. Who knew Levi could be so humorous?

I yawned, darnit! "I'm taking you back Sasha." He said, sitting up straight. He saw that. No! I felt saddened. The sun hasn't set yet! "L-Levi." I stalled him. "Yes?" "We watch the sun go to rest?" I asked. He nods. Okay. He and I sat and watched. The color got darker, this spot was perfect, we could see the sun fully set, without the walls getting in the way, the walls were too far out from this view, so the sunset was visible. And then finally, it went into hiding and barely left any light. I sighed, that is so beautiful, not anything to see from the roof tops back at home. I felt glad… that Levi had watched something so beautiful together, I look at him, him still looking to the distance. "Levi." He looks to me. "I have to do something." I remembered about the violet and daisies, for both me and Hanji. "What might that be?" He asked. "By the tall hill, there are some flowers that I had been wanting to pick for such a time. A bundle of daisies for my dining table and a violet for my window." I say. He nods as he stood up and I looked up to him as he did. He placed his hand in front of my face. A gesture? "Come, before it becomes darker." His offer made my heart pound, I looked at his hand, and slowly took it. My hand been taken by his once again, that night when we danced at the dining hall was the last. He brought me up so suddenly as soon as I had took it. I blushed for he hadn't let go of it for such a time, he held for a brief moment, I couldn't look at him. His hand left mine and he went to his horse, then that look he would give me, when he awaits. I mounted Bayard and we began to make our way to the hill. I turned my head, looking back at the tree, admiring it, that was such a nice spot for us…I don't think I could forget this evening…

We reached the hill and the light had been faded more. We had to be quick, I didn't think I had a chance to come back here for awhile. I got off my horse and ran down the hill, in search of daisies. It was astonishing how different types of flowers grew here, there were daffodils and lilies as well. I then found a batch of them, growing with many in a single bed, the daisies. I knelt down to pick two or more little by little and bunched them together, just as I was about to finish, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly and looked up over my shoulder, it had been Levi. I stood up straight. He had been holding a violet, he handed it to me. He… didn't have to do that for me. I blushed as I took it. "Thank you…" That was too caring for something Levi to do… He nods to me.

I didn't pick up another daisy after I had stood up. I was caught, paused, he just kept a look at me and it had been making me very shy. "Uhhm… we should get going." I said looking away while smiling. He went back up the hill, I watch him for a brief moment. The sky dark, it being windy, the clouds appeared to be darker than grey in the orange that was slowly turning into blue, there was a breeze too, rain tomorrow? I followed on after him.

We traveled back to the town. With a normal pace and he hadn't spoke to me. I feared that Levi would be tired, even if so, he must rest, as soon as he gets home. I was shocked that he hadn't taken a turn and continued down the streets closest to my home when we had arrived back at town. "Levi, where are you going?" I asked. "Walking with you home." He answers. Is that necessary?... I mean… I smile, never mind, I'll have him accompany me.

We had made it to my door step, I went off my horse and nuzzled its face lovingly and kissed it with my nose. I then looked at Levi, his face appearing very tired. I knew it, I stared, being unsettled, he must rest and I wanted to make sure of it. "Thank you Levi, when you get home, get to sleep right away, please…" I wasn't obliged to tell the corporal anything, but I said that out of the act of caring. And I had… I had cared for him. He keeps a look at me and blinks tiredly. "Yes… I will. You better as well. Good night Sasha." He grabbed the reins of Bayard and led him away, he left.

I watched the person I adored leave, but still with a smile. My heart will never seize to beat, seize to beat the way it did, not as long as he had been around. It hurt, it felt a lot like how I panicked, rushed, uneasy, over-excited, but I felt happy. I was looking forward to seeing him again, and that's all I wanted, was to see him again. I couldn't get enough of this continuous quality time we began to be sharing. There couldn't ever be enough of this…

* * *

***Note*** I know that I need to work on my dialogue, especially when writing Erwin's dialogue, and if none of you can tell who says what, I will put some spaces. I'm so happy that no one seems to mind that this is first perspective ^_^

Also I would like to thank AOT-Sasha for all her moral support and for inspiring me to write this story, I can honestly say she motivated me quite a lot and got me started, helping me on how to publish. And I thank her for sharing my story to others and got enough views to satisfy me within so little time. SHE IS A REALLY BIG HELP, so a round of applause to her ^-^ And thank you all for reading! It means so much to me! I enjoy writing about Levi and Sasha a whole lot! And I hope you enjoy reading it. _**LEVIXSASHA FOREVER!**_


	7. Chapter 7: 21 Missing

**Chapter 7: 21 missing**

* * *

**Note: This chapter will be an unpleasant one, but please bear with it for I am trying to express more relation to the anime.**

The rain had come early. Earlier than the time me and Hanji had an unpleasant wakening. Our doors had been violently knocked on for such a time, the loudness of it all awoke me and I rushed up stairs in my nightgown to be faced with Hanji who had just arrived between the living and dining room just as I did, also in her nightgown. She had a worried look on her face as she looked to me, I accompanied her as she answered the front door.

It was a pair of Survey Corps members, heavily breathing, wearing their green clad cloaks, drenched in the rain. Just what is going on here? They spoke to Hanji, they tell her that it is urgent that we make it to the Head Quarters as soon as possible.

Without brushing our teeth, we both got into uniform and hurried our way to the HQ. With no sign of the cadets who showed up at our house from earlier.

Now we ran, with the hoods of our cloaks pulled over our heads to hide from the rain. We arrived breathless. I saw many cadets, more than I had ever seen in one area before, but what I had seen next was much more shocking than that. My knees went weak as well as my stomach, I came to an instant sickness. The whole outside area had been a painted in blood, cadets' bodies lay lifeless in every direction, slaughtered and covered in their own blood. I didn't cry, nor did I fall to my feet, just covered my mouth and looked away with my heart beating with disbelief. I dare not look at Hanji or anyone else, I was scared to look at her, if I did, I could imagine how fast I would cry once I saw what she had looked like.

W-what is this? What could this be…another traitor? I can't take this…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and while my eyes had been on the ground, I could see a pair of feet appearing under my cloak. I look up, it was an unknown cadet who had been accompanied by Levi. Once I had saw Levi, I wanted to slam myself right into his chest and right into his arms, but suddenly the cadet spoke, that had stopped me. "Sasha, Connie and twenty other cadets had been reported missing, I'm so sorry…" The cadet's voice trailed off remorsefully. He held a charred survey cloak in front of me. I stare at it. It was Connie's. He let his gaze fall from me and looked to his feet. He

No. My heart took a stab. What?... My knees crashed into the pavement and pain filled my lungs. I had screamed out, cried, within an instant. No Connie! No Connie! No Connie! Noooo! I grabbed onto both of the legs of the cadet and freaked out at him, tears streaming down my face. "No! Where is he?! You're lying! Where is my friend?!" He looked down at me petrified, paused with such fright. I felt myself getting pulled off him and getting put back on my feet. "That's enough Sasha!" I hear Hanji's weak voice yell to me. I kept sobbing, sobbed loudly, but Hanji held me and brushed her fingers through my hair, buried her head into my shoulder and murmured shushes into my ear, I began to calm and once I had felt strong enough, I wrapped my arms around her.

I stood up straight now, but she did not let me go, she looked into my eyes, wiping the tears under my eyes and gave a slight smile, but I knew she was dying inside. About my pain, about all of this. I turned around, the cadet being gone, but Levi remaining. He stared without expression, he had witnessed me lose it, I was utterly embarrassed and thought I should have reacted to the situation in a different manner.

He approached me and Hanji. "Don't count on your friend being alive Braus." What?! "Levi!" Hanji shouted angrily at him. He ignored her and kept his look on me. "Just look, look what has happened here. Late into the night cadets were slaughtered, and twenty one missing, there is no evidence that the one's who are missing are alive." He spoke so bitter, like it was easy for him to spit all those out, monstrous, this is the famous Levi I had heard so much about, the side of him he never appeared to me. But they hurt so bad, those words, why? Why say that to me? You hadn't before…

"Wh-what…" Nothing more came from me. "That's enough Levi." Hanji's voice sounded hoarse. She was afraid to speak out to him. "Shut up!" He snapped at her, she said nothing, I felt her jump, and I had as well. I shuttered, being afraid, I looked down, hiding my face under my hood and holding my hands together trying to get a grip. "Look up at me Braus!" I had enough and just looked him in the eye having a sense of anger inside of me. I couldn't believe him, I felt weak with stress. What?! I shouted inside of my head as I looked into the eyes of my captain. He shook his head at me. What? What have I done for you to shake your head at me?! "Stay here and clean all this up with the rest." He said nothing else and left the scene.

My heart felt heavier and heavier. I knelt down again. "Sasha!" Christa cried out as she ran to my side. Everyone else appeared to my side as well. I looked up at them. Everyone. But not Connie. I looked down and the tears began to come. "Connie…he's…gone!" I flipped out again and sobbed. All my friends, even Hanji, all huddled around me and wrapped their arms around each other. Christa and I had cried, but the others couldn't.

The bodies were all taken away, covered with cloth, they were to be burned tonight. After all had been cleared up, I had spent hours on my hands and knees with a wash bucket and rag, I shivered with such trauma, thinking about what had happened over and over again, not believing any minute of it as I scrubbed the stains off of the stone, mixing my tears with the rain and blood. I ringed out the cloth so many times, it hadn't been enough, so much blood filled the wash bucket there was no more water, I couldn't take it anymore.

Who could have done all of this? Who could've wiped out so many cadets and not get caught? I tried my best not to think of these questions, they pained my head and I would have to wait for further news tomorrow morning or maybe even sooner. The Garrison will invest in this and surely we'll get the news.

It rained all day, never stopped. I sat upon a roof top, holding onto my comrade's cloak no one to be seen once after the cleaning had been finished. My friend's all went home, they suggested I come along with them to Eren's house. I said nothing and shook my head, they didn't want to leave me, but they let me be.

I held his cloak, its edges were burned, so fire was used… my tears fell onto it. I looked up at the grey sky, seeing his kind, friendly familiar face cross my mind and my face being hit with soft cool rain, the rain kept me from being lonely, but my heart still sank. No more, I swore no more… I know you're out there, I'm so lonely, my best friend, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… I'm just glad none of those bodies were yours, so I do have hope that you're still out there, alongside others, no matter what Levi says. Levi…you're dead to me.

* * *

**Who knows what happens next, but please do not worry**


	8. Chapter 8: Assisting Dauper

**Chapter 8: Assisting Dauper**

I saw no one for days. Not after the cremating ceremony…

*That night:

There was no more rain, and not a single smear of blood had been on my uniform, that would have made corporal proud…

I stood by Christa as we watched the flames of our comrades, young and old cadets. Most watched in sadness, their faces being illuminated by fire.

There was faint chatter, that my ears couldn't resist to hear. It's not whispering if others can hear it. "Hey…they say it was the work of Bertolt and those two other titan shifters who had done this." I hear a cadet say to another. "Oh no…that could be…" The other gulped. "Wh-what do you think we should do?" "That is not something we could do about, we don't know for certain. Sh, mourn tonight."

Their whispering ended. I got back to focusing on my own thoughts…but only now I thought…of how true that may be. Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner…

How did they regain access inside the walls without being seen?

How are they? My friends… are they eating well, sleeping well, and being well?...I considered seeing them today. Hanji. She never spoke to me for days either, although we were under the same roof. She locked herself in her study. I loathed that, I needed her, why won't she come out? I was afraid of approaching her myself, but I need her. And I thought, maybe she needs me too.

I prepared a pot of chamomile tea and honey. I buttered a warm piece of bread, the butter melted. She needs to eat. She needs her strength. I assemble them onto a silver tray. Before I head up to her study, I look at the wilted daisies that were placed inside of a thin glass vase. I picked those…accompanied by Levi that day…that pleasant day, that day when I thought I knew what peace was. I bit my lip and continued upwards. I never saw him either…

I found myself in front of her study's door. I hesitated for awhile. Will she accept me in? I managed the tray with one hand, and knocked on the wooden door. Moments after, it opened. I peered up at her, her being taller than me. Her glasses slid up, just above her forehead and held a bit of her bangs. She looked to be in a mess, with sadness in her eyes and bags under them. She wasn't the Hanji I knew, she was a Hanji…that was affected like everyone else due to the massacre. I searched for words to say.

To my surprise, she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. I struggled to hold the tray with just one hand, but I held onto her back with my other… I'm here ma…

She sniffled and just held me in her arms, rocking me side to side for moments to pass, I buried my face into her right shoulder. This comforted the both of us, that I know. She finally loosened her grip on me and looked me in the eye with such sadness. She sniffled. "I'm sorry girl, for not coming out and making dinner, I'm just so…depressed…" She kept both of her hands on my shoulders. I shook my head her with tears dwelling behind my eyes, but I creased my forehead to keep them hidden. "It's quite alright, I understand you know I do, I'm here now." I say, resisting to cry as I held the trey in front of her. She looked down to it then back at me and gave such a small smile she managed from her pain. "Thank you Sasha." She grabbed my hand and brought me inside of her office and sat me onto an extra chair. I placed the trey onto a bare end table. She grabbed the cup of tea and sipped it with her eyes closed. I watched while the tension in her face and even her shoulders eased up.

"Aaaah, I do feel better now, you really are a dear, I'm not sure what I would do without you." I pursed my lips crookedly, I'm a little angry with her, for not coming to me sooner, but I guess she needed the time. "Eat your bread." I grabbed it from the trey and handed it to her. She said nothing and took it, eating it like a mad woman. I know she needed it. She gulped the last bit of it and nodded to me, her eyes closed and tears rimmed the edges of them. "Thank you." She breathed. I nodded to her in response. Her voice sounded so sad when she spoke, like she had been crying for days, which had been very true.

I thought I might speak with her now, to get her mind off of things. I noticed how there was papers scattered onto her desk, alongside a jar of navy blue ink and a feather pen. I might as well question her about that. "Hanji, what have you been working on?" I pointed to her desk, referring to the papers. "Hm?" She looks to me then to where I had pointed, at her desk. "Oh, they're letters from Dauper, the ones I told you about that were written to Erwin. These are urgent notices, from…I'm guessing your father, they were sent to both me and Levi, as well as Erwin. YOUR father asked of us a favor, he asks that we bring supplies to the village for they are running low and the people are beginning to act on survival instincts, they are rioting and fighting one another for what ever food they have left. I was getting to tell you this soon, they were sent to me last night how ever…but you were sleeping before I brought myself to tell you. Erwin accepted this, he is assigning us to send a well enough supply to Dauper today." My eyes widened. I'll be traveling to Dauper? And to see my father! I haven't seen him in a very long time… I was afraid to, since the last I did, we argued…

But I wanted to act quick on this, and now. I wanted to head to HQ, meet up with Erwin and pack supply then make our way to Dauper. We have another situation to think about…but we had plenty of others to handle it, assisting Dauper, my home, was our new priority and there was no way I would hesitate to give this thought, I will help Dauper today.

"Are we to go today?" I asked, and personally, I felt optimistically that we would be doing so, today. "I'll tell you what Erwin tells, he does say today we will be going to Dauper. I spoke to him last night and he gave me a little more information before I read the letters. He says the next day we'll be assisting Dauper, we have supplies we could give and that he'll be assigning YOU and your teammates to Dauper today. He'll be accompanying us with a few other instructors, as well as me and Levi, he ordered us to come along." Levi…

"When would we leave?" It had to be eleven in the morning. "Uh…uh, I lost track of time, we should get going now! Did you eat? Did you bathe?" She asked without breathing. "Yes." I nearly wanted to giggle, she wasn't taking it easy. "Good! Get into uniform Sasha, we'll head to HQ right away!" It was incredible about how fast she regained strength, she no longer appeared depressed, but back to her crazy, spazzy self…but I am thankful she had been restored.

That I did, she tidied up her face and hair as she waited for me to get into uniform. I was ready. She locked the back doors and the front door after we exited it. Dauper today, I was excited, though the issue troubled me only a little…they were going mad, with hunger and were turning on one another. They might have been sad and confused, starving even. My father, stressing and struggling to keep everything at bay, was failing to do so. Our help indeed they needed. Don't worry…I am on my way…

We arrived at a different section of the head quarters, far off from the scene of the massacre…

It was bright and sunny out, lifted the misery that dwelled inside of me and made me forget. The sun gave its greatest warmth, I developed sweat under my cloak and I thought that I barely need it at the moment.

Carts were being filled with wooden crates, food and wood supply of course. It appeared busy, with busily cadets working together, I smiled for they wore strength onto their faces. Then I found Bayard, Hanji disappeared else where so I felt obliged to run to him. I connected my wide spread arms over his long, cute face. I nuzzled they left side of my face onto his right side of his face. "Oh Bayard! I've missed you!" I spoke to him. I was happy, happy to be seeing my reddish-brown Bayard. He whinnied so loud with a snort and shivered its body, I backed away with such amazement as he did. Woah that was mighty! He was happy to see me too, I could tell by that action of his and also he nuzzled his face into both of my palms. I smiled sweetly with admiration. "Oh my big, strong Bayard, I am here now, neither of us should feel another spacey, lone moment." I cupped his muzzle with both my hands.

Hanji then appeared to me with …Levi by her side. My jaw hung loose and my heart beat nervously with the presence of him. I didn't think I would ever see him again, and really, I didn't want to. Hanji was about to speak to me, but I rudely looked away and grabbed the reins of my horse and lead him into a different direction. Sorry Hanji, but I don't want to be faced with such despicableness…

I walked passed such busy people, then found Christa struggling to lift a box onto a wagon, all alone by herself. The box nearly slipped out of her fingers, but I swiftly ran to her side and caught the box before it falling and lifted it over into the cart. She looked at me. "Sasha!" I smile at her. "Hey." No sign of ailment on her from the incident…she may have gotten over it and didn't show it. "Hey…thank you. How are you?" She asks, but with no smile, I wonder why… "Uhm…great actually." I don't know how I feel, besides the exciting journey I'm about to go into. "And you?" I ask. Now she smiles, with that sweet smile of hers. "I'm doing fine Sasha…is that Bayard?!" She then looks behind me, I look over my shoulder, seeing a huge cute lug of a horse, then look back at her with a proud smile. "Yup!" I say enthusiastically. "Woah! I wish I knew where Hirondelle was…" Christa seemed to be attached to the horse she rode on that day in the field. "Hirondelle…ah, the small horse." I said. Christa had smiled pridefully. "Yes, the small one, I really like her." She tells. I nod. "Let's go find out if anyone knows about Hirondelle is in action." I grab her wrist gently and dragged her with me, to search for a face who may know about a thing or two about horses, perhaps someone near the stalls.

There were two bearded men talking in front of the horse stalls, one with a beard, wearing a darkened color bandana on his head, the other had a beard as well and wore the same, but with different facial features, that made it easier to tell them apart. I let go of Christa's wrist once we had come face to face to them and they looked to us. "Excuse me, do know a horse by the name of Hirondelle?" I asked the two cadets. "The small one? Yes, she's two stalls down." The elder looking one pointed south of us. I nod to him. "Thank you."

I walked down the stall area as Christa followed. Yes of course they knew Hirondelle, as well as other horses too I bet, they managed horses so of course they knew. We then found Hirondelle inside a horse stall. Christa ran up ahead and felt her muzzle. "Ah hello there Hirondelle!" Christa would say sweetly with a glad smile as she pet Hirondelle's long face. I smiled at the sight. Hirondelle was very petite, lengthy enough for Christa to maintain and sized perfectly for her to mount. Hirondelle was multicolored with a milky mane and spots with the same shade, dark brown eyes and light brown spots on her fur, patterned the same way as the white spots.

I come closer to her and look at her horse. "Do you think she'll be let out?" I asked her. Christa turned to me and pursed her lips. "I'm unsure." She said. Ah, perhaps…that horse manager over there would assist us. Right across from us, there was a Survey Corp member talking with another soldier, similar as the other two we saw earlier. I whistled to get his attention. "Excuse me! May you help us with something?" I called out to him. He seemed to pardon his conversation and made his way towards us.

When he had arrived to us, he looked down towards me as he was taller. "Something the matter ma'am" He asked politely. I looked back up at him. "We'd like let that horse out of its stall." I said as I took my forefinger and directed him the Hirondelle's closed stall that caged her. He looks to it. "Ah, yes, I will let her out." He agreed then went to the gate to open. I knew how to open a latch myself, but I would rather get the consent of a horse manager…something I normally wouldn't do, I use to go about things without thinking. It's all consideration now, I am more visual with the things I do…

He lift the lever, gently assisting Hirondelle out of her stall, Christa watched with eager. "So you are fond of this sweet lass are you?" The horse manager spoke to Christa while hooking reins and a saddle onto the horse. She nods meekly. "Yes, I do like her." She answered with such shyness. The man would smile at her, perhaps he knew Hirondelle's story as well, the story that described Hirondelle from when Erwin told us.

"Right, here you are young lady, got her all set up for you." He said as he patted the sides of the horse gently. I widened my eyes, he had the sounds that of a Dauper, but I didn't feel obliged to ask him if he was from Dauper. I'm sure I would recognize a fellow villager, but I doubted that he was from Dauper, just a mere thought because of the way he spoke. Christa smiled kindly to him as he handed her the reins, he had smiled in return. "Thank you very much, sir." She said to him. "You have a swell day and work hard to help Dauper." He nods to her, then headed back to where his friend had been.

She turned to me. "I wonder where everyone else is." She said, having a sudden saddened look in her eyes. I gave off the same look. "Here somewhere, they are here to ready for Dauper just as we are." I tried my best to sound faitful, she nods and we both walked back up the street, while she took Hirondelle. Foolish me, I left my dear Bayard all alone.

When we had made it back to the long line of carts, Jean was met with us. But not the others. As soon as Jean saw me, he jolted in surprise then biting his lip, looking away. I didn't understand why he acted in such a strange way. A horse handler was feeding Bayard near by, which I didn't mind. Once Christa and I had drew closer, Jean had lifted his head and jumped at me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, he held me close to his chest. Oh! What… His body shook, I didn't know what was wrong, but then it hit me, Jean must have stifled himself in his home without crying about the loss of both Connie and our stolen comrades…as well as the ones whose lives were stolen…

I began to feel my shoulder dampen, he had sobbed into it… Damnit Sasha, don't you cry, be strong for him. My heart been pained as I heard the sounds he made when he cried, then I felt it stab even worse when I heard Christa choke, she started bawling as well. I dug my fingers into Jeans back when I held him, but not too hard, I had to fight my tears for now. Jean separated a space between us and welcomed Christa in, she didn't hesitate and ran right into us, she cried harder. I held her, Jean held her. I saw the side of his face as he pressed his face into Christa's hair, it was awful, it was pained and full of sorrow, still I dared not to cry, but I really wanted to.

I then pulled back from him and took Christa to my side and held her so she could ease up, I needed him to speak if he could. "Jean…Jean…" I said calmly. He looked at me with a creased brow, face red from crying. He sniffled. "Connie…" He looked down pained. I nearly bit my lip and the space in my forehead tensed. "He's alive Jean I know it." I said with a strong stern voice. He shot his head up with his mouth open, but with his forehead still in a sad crease. "What?!" He shouted. "I said, he's alive. We'll get him back." I said. We will…all of them…get them back…

"H-how do you know that for sure?" Christa looked up at me. "Christa, it's shameful to believe for a second that any of the twenty missing are dead. I know…very well in my heart…that Connie, all of them, are alive…" I nearly broke into tears. They both stared sorrowfully. I stood up straight and frowned. "We WILL find them." I said with determination and my fist in a ball. Jean widened his eyes. "How do you expect we do that?" Jean asked. "Jean, we have Eren, and plenty of strong allies. But I don't know for sure…we must talk about this later, but for now, weep more if you have to, and please don't worry, tragedies will never last." I spoke a little lower for no one else to hear to crazy conversation. I wasn't so sure about that, for tragedies to never last, for I know from what I've seem, tragedies have happened over and over again…

"Tcch…" Jean bit his lip and looked down. He appeared to be taking all that in. I hope he wasn't angry with me for being stronger than he had appeared to be. He then realized something, that the tears that had streaked his face would soon dry and leave a trace if not cleaned. He wiped both sides of his cheeks with his sleeves and gave a strong nod to me in response of my speech from earlier. Christa caught on and cleaned the drying wetness from her face as well. From what I know, when tears dry, they become sticky. I nod to both of them, with a salute and gave a serious expression, they salute to me in return. I mean it, we will find them, we will find our lost friend.

The wagons had been filled with no spaces, approximately up to twelve carts of supplies were to be transported to Dauper. Jean had found Rosaleen, for Sir Erwin asked of cadets to send our horses to us. Eren, Mikasa, they had all been here, we were to maintain the second cart in the row. Erwin thought it would be appropriate for he knew it was my hometown, and that I should be once of the first to enter the village. He was the maintaining the first wagon in the front. He lead.

We were mounted on our horses now, taking responsibility for the ninth cart and got a move on. I smile solely to myself and excitement filled me. I'll be seeing my father, would he be proud? If only he knew, that every step I took on the battle field, meant death, I could be wiped out by unexpected brute force at any second. I shuttered and erased the thought of being on the battle ground for a moment. What about father? Is he still angry with me, but the enthusiasm I felt for returning home remained the same. I floated like a feather and smiled and smiled as I lifted, taking in the breeze I hadn't realized before. Home.

This path to Dauper, it was much like the fields my friends and I rode in, but it was ugly with yellowing grass and a terrible gravel trail, there were plenty of overly sized rocks that made it a bumpy ride and holes in the dirt filled with filthy mud water, but luckily that had gone on for only minutes until it started smoothening out…

The dying grass had made me myself feel wilted, why do I feel so down? Something in the back of my mind must of slipped, but I couldn't think what. It wasn't the massacre and it wasn't the sad thought of the crisis of Dauper, I just…somehow, feel lonely… Suddenly a horse galloped up next to me then slowed to follow up with my pace, just as my head was down. I look up to its rider. It was captain Levi, staring straight at me, also being near. Is this why I feel lonely? No! This is the man who spoke such freakish words, he nearly killed my faith. Do you know how painful it is to have someone you had admiration towards doubt you? And utter the fact themselves?

I straightened my back and narrowed my eyes, turning my head to be faced straight ahead of me, I closed my eyes. Snobbish of me, but I have no business with him. What? Did I not have that infatuation I had with him before? Or did I forget? I broke my own heart considering that I may have forgotten what I had felt for Levi.

He spoke nothing to me, but I felt his gaze fall off and he fell back, I hear the clopping of his horse fade away. Oh…how weird, he left without a word. I snapped myself out of it and bared the boring trail home.

Eren. I saw neither of their faces at the time of the gathering when we were to clean the blood of our comrades off of the buildings and ground. I met none of their eyes, felt what they felt, or even saw their reaction, and the only ones I have spoken to were Christa and Jean. They were surrounding the wagon just as I was, I decided to glance at each of them. My eyes peered at each one of them. They all had the same facial expression, blank and unreadable. Was it sadness? Or was it boredom? They all may have been contemplating something in their minds about serious matter. Aww, I pout, for I was hoping one of them would at least give a look back.

We passed so much of the field, I looked ahead of me, seeing slightly tall mountains, with spots of green, that I knew had been pine and cedar. Yes almost there. I watched that one particular spot as we went further and further.

It was now that we had finally arrived in Dauper, I did not know what I felt. My father had been waiting for the arrival at the very entrance alongside a few other residents. I felt nervous as I saw my father's face in the distance.

We then came to a stop.

My father approached Erwin, his arms raised at both his sides. "Erwin, you have made it." He had said to him, I was able to hear. I watched nervously and nervous I felt, wondering if at any second, father would notice me. I see General Erwin smile from the side of his face as he looked downwards to my father. "We came as soon as possible, I hope all that we brought would be sufficient." Erwin said to him. Father glanced at him, as he looked this way, I cowardly ducked so he wouldn't notice me. He then looked back at Sir Erwin, after seeing twelve wagons full of supplies. "Yup, sure is enough." He nods with a kind grin. I snorted, hearing the goofy accent. Ymir is sure to be at my tail once she hears quite a lot of the way things were spoken around here.

Erwin uttered something else to my father that I couldn't hear, but they seem to come to some sort of an agreement when the two of them nodded to each other. Then suddenly my father motioned his arm for villagers to come, then made his way towards me. My gut clenched and I felt a sweat develop on my forehead.

Cadets jumped off their horses to assist villagers to unload the carts. My father then came to the second cart, he glanced at me, then stopped, double-taking. He noticed me! His face enlightened into a huge smile, a smile I've never seen him make before. He walked towards me. "Sasha!" I saw the tears fill his eyes. I choked up and almost broke into tears, my heart felt a rush. "Pa!" I shouted as I hopped off Bayard and went into his spread opened arms. He hugged me. I pressed my face into his chest. Pa…

He pulled me back by my shoulders and looked into my eyes, cupping my face with the both of his palms. "My girl, how are ya?" His tone was pained, but happy. I sniffled. "Fine pa, you're not mad?" I asked, using only a little of our dialect when I called him "pa" He shook his head and kept his smile. "Nah, I ain't even a tad agitated." I smiled widely and go for another hug, but tighter. This was so great. "I missed ya." He uttered. "I missed you too pa." I let trails of tears fall, but in happiness.

He pulled back once again to smile at me and wiped my tears, I smiled as he did. I then felt obliged to tell him of Bayard. "Oh, pa! This is Bayard!" I went back for my lovely stead and pulled him towards him. Father looked up to him with astonishment. "Golly!" I giggled at his reaction. "Pa, this is my horse Bayard, well…he is owned by the Recon Core, but I am to ride him." I then stroke the face of my Bayard, Bayard looks into my eyes and I was completely mesmerized of how he looked back like I was the sweetest thing in the world to him. He whinnied. Father chuckled and approached Bayard, placing his hand onto his snout. Bayard didn't budge a bit, but stare at father. Father began to stoke his face. "Bayard huh? Oblided to meet yer acquaintance." He spoke to him as if he were a human gentleman, I giggled. My father had always been so charming. I knew he only did it to make me laugh, but he was also glad to meet him.

"Deary, I'm surprised ya came along with em'." He then says to me. "It is my bountiful duty pa, I am greatly happy to be of help, not because it is my job, but because it meant helping my home." I smile to him. "Ah? Wale are ya going ter help?" He said. "Huh? Oh." I giggled. "Yes, we'll carry boxes together." I smiled at him, he chuckles.

Father and I took trips back and forth side by side, carrying boxes, and dropping them off inside Dauper's dining hall. It was so crowded, many workers hauling boxes to different buildings. I stayed by my father's side when Erwin returned to speak with my father. Erwin smiled to me, then looked to my father. "This should be enough, my thanks to ya'll." I smile prideful of my father's accent when he spoke. General Erwin nodded to him. "Glad to be of help, I sent workers to accompany you in gardening and carpentry. Please don't hesitate to ask anymore of us." The both of them returned nods, Erwin went about his own way, but I don't know to where.

My father and I faced each other. "Wait a moment darling, I must check on the dining hall." I smile and nod to him, he leaves me to it, alone.

After my father had disappeared, I spotted Levi leaning into a cabin with his arms folded. He seemed to be troubled, the way he had his face all tensed and eyes closed. No… I will not approach him, he always frowns like that. I was about to turn away to look for my friends when I heard him call my name. "Sasha." My heart pounded, and my eyes expanded as I looked back, Levi had been approaching me. No, don't run, I'm upset, but wait to hear what he has to say.

Finally we had come face to face, we hadn't in awhile. He stares into my eyes with his silver, narrowed ones. What do you have to say? "I need to speak to you." Obviously, now speak. I said nothing, but keeping my look on him was a response. He stared blankly for a moment. "Over here…" He then turned and head towards to the trees. I take it he wanted to be alone with me for a while, and get off what ever he had in his mind without being interrupted.

I followed behind him, just thinking of what he might say, probably tell me how pathetic this little deed had been…

He stopped once we had made it farther enough to be away from civilization. He kept his back to me. Then he let out a yell, of anger, or frustration, or what ever that had been, but I watched in fright as he gripped his head and his knees fell to the dirt. The dirt Levi, you don't like that, take it easy… "Levi! What's the matter?!" I panicked with worry, never had I thought the esteemed, non-expressing Levi would behave like this. He stayed kneeling panting. I felt heartbroken and rushed to his side. I knelt in front of him, my hands being on his shoulders, I looked at him, he had finally let his fingers loosen his grip on his hair and let his arms fall. He looked back with such a sad face, that it had shocked me.

He took my hands off his shoulders and held them in his, standing up straight with me. "I had felt so much guilt Sasha. My anger reached to high levels, I've seen rivers and rivers of blood, but hell was I angry when I found out that your friend had been missing, with so MUCH OTHER CADETS!.." He slightly yelled in anger. I gripped his hands tighter, he let me, without getting any angrier. "Sh sh, Levi, then why did you tell me that I shouldn't have any hope that there was a chance that my dear friend could have possibly been alive out there?" I asked, I had to know. "I was angry, it's tiring, to think I could get used of this insane bloodshed, but I am not, I was angry, because, I knew it would be awful for you. I am angry to have such a loss, so it brought me to say what ever I felt, through my anger, it was just too much. Forgive me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Levi, Levi handled situations like this, he had sorrow, but I didn't know that the twenty one missing would make him so angry. I pursed my lips trying not to cry. "Levi, I do forgive you. You rage, you mourn, express those, I will not judge you." I say to him. "I never knew how to." He said. Never knew how to? Never knew how to let emotions out. I couldn't explain why he's expressing so much now. But I wasn't to mention that he has now. "Did I upset you?" He asked. Such a painful question. He did hurt me, to think he's asking ailed me, what do I tell him? "Yes, yes you did Levi, when you told me not to hope, it hurt Levi. To hear something so awful come from you, hurt so much…" My voice weakened and my eyes closed tight with tears falling. My heart burned and stung, it's finally coming out, the pain, the pain I held in for so long, but only thought of. Levi still held my hands as my body quivered while I sobbed. "I am sorry." **Sorry**. It felt so nice, it came out so nice. I looked at him being calm, I managed a small smile. "You are forgiven." I smile wider while I laugh a little, with a sound of left over sobbing.

He moved his face closer, I got lost when the eyes drew near, his gentle grasp on both of my hands when he held them lovingly, calmed me, when he came closer, I wasn't able to tremble, but felt comfortably. "Sasha, I have wronged you, I admit it pained me, it pained me so much the day I told you such harsh words, the way they scarred your mind and dropped your face, as if trauma from dead bodies wasn't enough for you, I had to go and say insane words to you, that wasn't even half of it Sasha, I could have ranted to you, I could of growled in your face and told you how idiotic would be if you believed for a second that the people who were missing were alive, but I didn't I stopped myself. I regret my thoughts of it, but not any more than I regret saying those words to you. It KILLLED me to see what I have done upset you." I shook my head. It hurt knowing how hurt he was, it was sad. "I understand, but you are forgiven. Are you satisfied Levi?" "Satisfied?" "Has this confession been enough for you? Had it helped you?" He stares seconds into my eyes. "Yes." He nods. He wipes my tears that I had left on my face. Now I blush, with panic, when he touched my face. He placed his hand back into mine. He leaned into my ear and whispered. "Thank you so much Sasha." He pulled back, didn't take another look at me and left my hands.

I watched him leave, back to the village. I rose my right hand in front of my heart, continuously flexing my fingers. My heart is fast, my cheeks are numb, my chest isn't steady. Levi…your touches tell me that you love me like…I love you.

After my daydreaming, I decided to catch up with him. He was feet ahead of me when we made it back to the village. Images of his face being so close mine, and the feeling I had when his hands held mine remained, and he had only been steps ahead when I was thinking of him.

My father had found me, he hadn't notice Levi. He gripped my shoulders tightly. "My dear, will ya stay fer dinner tuhnight?" He asked. My eyes widened. Stay here tonight?! I would love to! "Sure pa! I don't got a thing in the world to do right now." I answer happily. "Great. General Erwin had agreed to join as well." I felt honored that Erwin would be here. "Will my friends be here?" I asked. I would love it if they can be. My father smiled. "You have friends…I'm happy to hear that, they will be stayin, every un who had halped today will be here." I nod gladly to my father. "Ya know, I didn't expect you to be one of the cadets who would be arrivin tuday." He tells me. "No?" I asked as if I were surprised. "Ya, I was expectin groups much older then you." "No, you know there are more younger members than there are older members." I reminded him. He shook his head. "I know, I know, sad to say that there is, so much younglins being caught up in this mess." True that was, what my dad says, it is SAD and in my experience, I've seen so much already. "Now Sasha." He continued again. "Go meet up with your friends, we'll see each other again durin' dinner time." "Sure pa! See you later." He smiled warmly to me and I had ran off like a child to find my friends.

Then finally I was sat at a huge dinner table in Dauper's mess hall. It was monotonous with chatter and I caught so many familiar faces as I looked around, I was glad to be seeing them again, but nothing much I could say to them. I sat by my father at the end, with Mikasa to my right, and another resident of Dauper right across from me. But where is Levi? I then spotted him with Hanji and Erwin sat on each of his sides, nearly at the other end of the long wooden table and on opposite ends too. That nearly made me pout. It was also unfair that I didn't get to cook, or see what we were having for dinner, by the looks of it, with this largely table filled with cadets and half of Dauper, who wished to join and were not at home, to be a feast.

Soon the table was centered with candles and dishes of village food. I did go wild, but remained in my seat when Mikasa glared at me, so I sadly waited patiently. There was a roasted wild boar, which could have taken hours to cook! Steamed vegetables, fruit bowls, seed and nut bowls, raw vegetables, huge round cheese wedges, loaves and loaves of bread, and trays of butter for the bread. And soon that the table was rimmed with plates of food. Only a mere portion of it must have come from Dauper's supply, the rest was what had been recently delivered.

My father rose from his seat, I assumed he was going to make a toast of some sort. Aw curses you father! I stared miserably at my plate. Everyone's attention went to him immediately. I was grateful to see the whole room do so, I turned my face to my father as well, waiting for him to speak. "Today has been very emotional, we were filled with tears of happiness, our sorrows lifted, we knew that we no longer had to suffer once we saw the arrival of Mister Smith and his long line of supporters. We thank you, by serving up a feast. ENJOY!" My father's voice boomed at the very end and was followed by cheers. I smiled happily to my father as he sat down, I put my hand on his arm. "That was lovelay." I say in our accent jokingly and giggled. "Tanks darling." He seemed to mock back, but no, that is how he spoke.

I then dug into my food with my fork. Oh! Steamed potatoes and juicy wild boar! Everything I savored each bite.

There was table talk amongst others. I looked to my father, than back at Mikasa when my mouth hadn't been full of food. Oh, look how close she was to him, she already knows he's my father, but he doesn't know where she stands in my life. "Ahem." I spoke lightly as I nudged my father's arm with my elbow slightly to get his attention. He looked up from his plate of food to me. "Yes, what is it Sasha?" "I want to introduce you to someone." I turned my head the other way towards her. "Mikasa." I got her attention and she looked at me, I looked back at my father. "Pa, this is Mikasa Ackerman, a member of the Survey Corps and my best friend. And Mikasa, I'm sure you know my father." I smiled excitedly as I addressed her to him, Mikasa means so much to me and I was glad that Mikasa and my father were finally going to be acquainted.

Mikasa reached out her hand to his. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir." She said politely with a smile as they shook hands. "Ah, delighted, delighted, great to meet one of Sasha's friends." He said. She smiled again. Aww, he thinks it's great! "If it wasn't for me joining the trainees squad, I don't think I could have met her." I smiled. It was awkward for me to say that, because me and my father both know why I had gotten there, Mikasa knew as well, but I did feel comfortable in saying it. "Ah? I'm glad you did then. I have a lot to thank you Mikasa, for being my daughter's friend and assistin' my village." He said warmly. Mikasa smiled softly. "Not a problem, Sasha is such a great person, it is important to me that I support what is important to her, despite Survey Corp orders." Ah Mikasa, I loved how she expressed her opinions about me and she was so honorable. My father looked completely astonished by her, then he gave that happy-sad look when he was about to cry happy tears. "I appreciate that." He smiled. I looked at Mikasa also smiling. "And I do too." I appreciate that…Mikasa. She smiles in return.

"And any other friends alongside you two?" He continued to speak to the both of us. My heart ached because my first name I was going to mention was Connie's, it wouldn't hardly seem fair if I told him about everyone, but Connie. I didn't…want to tell my father what happened, about him and twenty others missing. This harsh, heart breaking reality that I refused to think of for more than a minute than felt guilty for trying to forget I lost my friend when I had something in the back of my head. Thinking about this for too long will cause me to break down. But then again, my father isn't part of the survey, he doesn't need to know much, even though what I am about to tell him won't make any much sense. I put it together and faked a smile. "All mine and Mikasa's friends are all the same. We got Eren, Armin, Ymir, Christa, Jean, and… our last friend has gone missing." I hear a gasp come from Mikasa, maybe it was something I said. I looked away and nonchalantly grabbed my cup of water and sipped it down. "Missin'?" My father sounded concerned. I couldn't cry in front of so many people…Levi would get worried too. "Ya pa, missing…" I tried to gulp all that down. "Yes sir, a friend of ours have gone missing, but we are investigating, nothing to question about." Mikasa took care of it for me. Thanks, I didn't want to go and say it without crying… I was hoping my father wouldn't question it. There was silence after that.

I let it pass my mind and finished my plate. I could feel my father eyeing me, is he going to question about my other friends, beside the one who is missing? I'd love to tell him, but I am in no mood to. And he didn't.

The hall cleared out, being left for villagers to clean. Outside of the hall, I found Levi in the distance, speaking with Hanji and Erwin. I stared, then suddenly Mikasa blocked my view. I slightly looked down at her for she was a tad shorter than I was. Jerk. "What are you staring at?" She asked. Nosey. "You now." I mocked and in the inside of my mind a grinned cockily. She raises a bemused brow. Then she chuckles with a girly smile. "Smart ass." She cussed. I laugh with her. It was a crowed out here, cadets were socializing with my villagers, the cadets were not from here so it brought warmth to my heart that they were getting along. I smiled while watching them. "Heeey! Mikasa, Sasha!" Christa yelled to us as she approached us being alongside Eren, Jean, Armin, and Ymir. I smiled widely, it's been awhile since I've seen them, they were looking quite lively. I found it rather noisy of Christa to be shouting like that. My father was still near by me and Mikasa. "Whose that?" He sounded like an idiot. "My friends pa." I answered happily.

"Hey hey." Eren grinned. Even Jean had a smile on his face, which eased me, better than what his face had looked like earlier. "Guys! This is my father. As you all know. Father, this is Eren, Armin, Jean, Christa and Ymir. Maaaah buds!" I giggled using my accent to finish the sentence. I noticed how Ymir raised a brow and smirked when I did. "It's great to meat ya!" My father said friendly. I was so incredibly happy for my friends to be face to face with my father. But Ymir sure is getting a kick out of this, she now knows how people of Dauper sound like when they speak. "Nice to meet you too sir." They say kindly in return. Mikasa stood by my side as they all gave my father a handshake and got familiar with each other's eye, since she had already been acquainted with him already. Eren was the last to step up front to meet my father. "Are you mah daughter's partner?" My father asked as they shook hands. What?! Eren stared with those huge eyes of his in confusement. "Huh?" Eren uttered. "No." He then answered. "Hahahaha! Just kiddin' But that's too bad, yer a looker." My father bursted into laughter, Eren kept his expression the same. Hmph…Levi is a looker too…

My friends chuckle at the situation, Christa gave a small giggle. I'm just glad he didn't go say the same to Jean or Armin. "So what do ya'll do all day?" My father asked. "Well we haven't had a mission for days since titans haven't appeared near the outside of our walls in a long while." Eren answered. "For days?" My father sounded to be in disbelief. "That's right sir, recently we had dropped the numbers, but suddenly none of been coming back." Ymir stepped up. "Oh? How do ya know that for cert'n?" My father asked. "The outer walls are being surveyed, we have members constantly on the look out. And no reports since then of our last mission." Mikasa answers. "Creepy…" My father commented… We could understand that statement, now that I think about it, it is a little strange that titans haven't been roaming the outer walls for such a long while.

"Well sir, it was great having a feast with the village, but as it is getting late, it would be soon before our troops will be making it back very soon." Eren said. My father looked saddened by this. "So soon?" He questioned. "Yes." Eren nodded. Everyone else had a saddened look on their faces as well. "But we enjoyed it so much here, we will make plans on making it back here for a visit." Eren said. Everyone grinned and nodded to show my father their agreement. Even I agree to that. My father's face glowed now. "Sure! Ya'll are welcome here anytime. Thank you all for your support." My father grinned.

The cadets were getting set for take off, I noticed how they were mounted their horses and waving off to the people of Dauper, Eren had turned his head for awhile and saw that, then turned back. "Hope to see you in a short time, see you later Sasha's father! Take care!" Eren called to him, as the rest followed him to the wagons and all waved. Mikasa was a last to go, when she bowed to my father and went along with the rest of them. I felt I was in no rush. I turned to my father as he turned to me. "Well now, you better go along with em' now." He tells me. My eyes begin to water. "Of course pa, I'll see you again real soon." I tell him. He pulls me in for a hug. I felt the warmest like I had every been, as long as there was wars, it wouldn't be a worry knowing my father lived within side the walls where he'd always be safe. It's been forever since my father held me. I sniffled. We look at each other once last time, he kisses my forehead and brushes my ponytail. "See you for now mah girl." "Bye pa, see you soon." He smiles and lets me go, I caught up with the rest of them. There was only three other people he hadn't gotten to meet. I wanted him to meet Hanji, Erwin and Levi. Especially Levi…

All were now on horse back and we had made a whole turn around to head off down the mountain trails. I look over my shoulder, seeing my father at the hall's door. I wave, he waves back. And all others waved good bye as well. This had been a glorious day… I turn my head back in front of me as we began to get a move on.

It began to get chilly. I rubbed my shoulders for warmth for a second. I watched as I passed each rock, each tree and each way the land had been formed that was all so familiar to me. I really was going to miss it all.

The sun was setting also, getting darker and darker, we would have to make it out of the forests before it got dangerous. And none of us had brought our gear since titans weren't the case. Of all moments I wish I had my bow, I knew I was coming to Dauper, and hunting would have been my first thoughts. We had gotten to the fields, when suddenly somebody galloped to my side. It was Levi.

Feeling comfortable in his presence again, I smile at him. He gives me a softened look. But what do I say? "Hey." He then said. "Hey." I said back. He moved in closer with his horse. "I heard how your father talks." He whispers low enough for no one to hear. Was that something to whisper about? What he trying not to let any one hear him sounded offensive if he spoke louder? "Yeah?" I say. "Yeah, and I know you can speak that way too." Nooo! He knows. Damnit, I'd be embarrassed if he ever heard me say something in my own dialect. "Say something." He asks me. "Huh?" I was confused. "Say something using your dialect." He seemed pretty serious about this, he actually wanted me to use my accent, for his own laughs, I know it! "Uhm…no.." I muttered. "What was that?" He didn't sound angry. I sighed. "Fine." I accepted his ridiculous request. "Great, now say something." I let out another sigh. "Layvi…" I didn't hesitate to use my accent to its full attention. His reaction was weird. His eyes were the widest, I never seen them so wide before, he stares at me with them. They were gorgeous the way they were now, and although I didn't understand, I blushed on my behalf. He lets them go to normal size and purses his lip crookedly. What? He blurted out into the most deepest chuckle ever. "Heheh… Okay that satisfying." He said still chuckling. Hmph, that better darn be. "Mmmmrrrr." I muttered again. "But, all in all it was cute." My heart pounded. The thoughts inside of my head stuttered. Wha-wha-wha… I blushed. He thinks saying his name in my accent cute?!

I had no comment, but I was strong enough to give a bashful smile. He stayed silent for awhile. "I got something for you." He says before letting go the reins of his horse and dug inside of the same bag he had bread in that one day. Hm? I peeked, trying to get a look at his business. He then held it in front of me, I look at it being in his hands. A book? I stare at it. What a pretty book. "Take it." He told me. Oh, of course! I shyly take it from his hands, he watches me as I open it. I saw inside, empty pages, pages and pages of emptiness. I knew what it was, but still I looked away from it to look at him like I was confused. "A journal…" I stated. He nods. I look back down on it and smile happily. This was great! I look back at him keeping my smile. "I love it, thank you!" I shouted. He gave a nod and a small crooked smile that was hardly one. I looked at the journal admiringly. I flipped the cover back and closed it, brushing my fingers against its surface. Its cover was made from leather, a dark orange/brown color, with flowers attached to swirly leaves embroidered into the leather. It was so nice of him…I could write my thoughts about him, inside of a book that was from him. It all sounded so invigorating…Thank you…Levi.

The rest of the ride home was traveled in silence, we were separated and I haven't said good night to my friends once the horses were put to rest. But I'll see them again soon. And Levi had went else where as well, home to sleep I prayed. Hanji and I walked the rest of the way home. I was in a constant yawn, right when I get home, I'm sleeping…


	9. Chapter 9:Sasha's Journal

**Chapter 9: Sasha's Journal Entry**

Year:800 Month: April Day: 12

Time: 22:40 PM

"I just had arrived home from my mission to Dauper and I can't sleep. Not with the victorious feeling of succession and these feelings I have for Levi

I couldn't forget Connie like that, but Levi was my healer.

Dauper was at peace now and I had gotten closure with my father, he was no longer angry with me and the villages problems were resolved by our actions earlier today.

I never had a journal in such a time, Levi had just recently given me this one, and with that, I am greatly happy.

He held my hands today, I comforted him as he comforted me, it was so intimate, we still hardly knew each other, but at that moment, I trusted him with all I got, he was becoming my best friend.

I'm afraid I am falling for Levi. Ever since he brought me home that day, and ever since that day I labeled him beautiful when we first met I kept falling for him.

Where is life taking us? We have a situation on his hands and I wouldn't doubt for a second once the crime was solved, he would head out along with me in the search for the twenty one missing. I didn't know fully if he cared for me or not, it was still unclear, however I knew he would accompany me on any dangerous mission to come.

Levi is like clouds, you see them everyday, but never reach them. Perhaps I was getting too impatient about my feelings for him? I didn't know. But clouds, they could be grey and black and become rageful, but discovering Levi's insides, he was also the white fluffy parts.

Hmmm…maybe someday I'll know, but what I can admit to, I was in love with Levi.

This is something I am hoping to discuss with either Mikasa or Hanji. Not sure how Hanji would take it since he's her bestfriend, maybe Mikasa would be my best choice, more closer to my age and if I was serious about my confessions, she would be serious about this too.

Well…might as well get to bed now and leave my study, but not without my journal…I want my journal to sleep tight with me tonight. I had just gotten it…it has to still be in my reach. Good night~"

~Sasha.B


End file.
